Hate you Love you
by Kint0
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have an arranged marriage for a merger between their families' bisuness and hated each others guts since they were kids. Will something happen during their time together? Would the find love? All our favorite couples are in here! Yay
1. First Day

Chapter is revised a little.

* * *

It was Kagome first day in Kindergarten and she was so excited. She had her raven hair up in a pony tail and the softest hazel eyes anyone ever seen. She was extra jumpy but only to hide her shyness. As the school doors opened everyone ran into the school and she began to get pushed around. She finally got knocked to the ground along with some else.

"I'm sorry," She apologized looking up to see who she had bumped into.

"It's alright," a girl voice said.

She helped her up and realize they, along with a few other kids, were the only ones not in the school building.

Kagome got a good look at the girl before her. She had long straight dark brown hair in a high pony tail and muddy brown eyes.

"My name's Sango," The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kagome," She said holding out her hand for a shake.

Instead Sango pulled her into a bear hug, "I can tell we're gonna be the best of friends!"

Kagome smiled, "I think so too."

The girls started up a conversation telling each other things about themselves as they made their way to their class.

Kagome looked at room 3B, "Well this is my class," She said.

"Seriously," Sango squealed, "This is my class too."

The girls smiled at each other as they enter the classroom. They sat in the two remaining seats that were right next to each other. After the teacher took attendance she allowed the class to have free time for ten minutes to get to know one another.

Sango and Kagome kept on talking. After a while, Kagome got up to stretch. She took one of her feet and pulled it to her butt to stretch her thigh which was numb. She lost her balance and fell sideways knocking over two other girls.

Sango laughed, "It seems to day is your falling day."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized for her second time today.

"That's okay," One of the girls said. She had red long hair put in two pigtails and green eyes that matched her bows.

"Yeah. We're alright," The other reassured Kagome. She had raven hair like Kagome but instead had it down instead of in a ponytail and also like Kagome had Hazel eyes.

They helped each other up. Sango decided that she wanted to fall again so she got up and tackled the girls back to the ground. They all laughed. They sat up after finally calming down.

"My names Kagome and this is my friend Sango," She introduced them.

"I'm Ayame and this is my friend Rin," Said the girl beside Kagome.

They decided to push their desks together to make a table so they'd all be together. They talk about themselves. They found out that they all liked the color green. Though Sango pefered pink. They all joked on how she was a girly girl but Sango joked along with them instead of getting sad. Ayame turned out to have started school late. And Rin just moved to this town like Kagome. Ayame and Rin were next store nieghbors and lived right across the street from the park that Kagome lived down the street from. But sadly Sango lived on the other side of town. When they went to recess the hung out by the monkey bars, talking, gossiping, doing all girl things until a boy from a grade above them went up to them.

"Hello ladies. You girls look quite lovely," He said.

They all looked at him like he was dumb than starting laughing.

"My names Miroku and I'd love for one of you to be my girlfriends," He smiled taking the girl that was closest to him, which was Sango, hand and kissed it.

"Ew… get away from me," Sango pushed him while blushing.

"Miroku would you, for once, leave a girl alone," another boy walked up to them.

"No Kouga. With all the beautiful ladies around I could never ignore them," He said in the most innocent voice.

"You guys are really funny," Ayame said laughing really hard.

The others joined her. From all the laughing Kagome fell off the monkey bars and hurt her knee. She it hurt really bad, the pain showed all over her face.

"Are you okay Kagome," Sango asked with concern.

"Is your knee bleeding," Rin, also was concerned about her new friend.

"Yeah..I…think..i'm..okay," She stiffed holding back her tears.

"Is the baby gonna cry?" A voice came from behind her.

"You're going to hurt her feelings, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Like I care," Inuyasha told him, "Stop being a baby and suck it up," Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She started crying.

"Your gonna pay for making my best friend cry," Sango said About to charge after him but Ayame and Rin held her back.

"I'm so scared of a girl," Inuyasha pretended to coward in fear.

Kagome stopped crying and stood up to Inuyasha, "Don't talk to my friend like that," She yelled at him.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it," he asked.

"This," She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

Inuyasha doubled over holding his shin, "Your gonna pay for that, wench."

He got up and pushed her. She pushed him back. The students started to surround the little group as the fight broke out.

Inuyasha pulled on Kagome pony tail. Kagome stuffed mud in his mouth. The were going all out until a teacher stopped them. They got sent to the nurse than the principal's office.

After school, Kagome ran all the way and cried to her mom, telling her about her first day. Ever since than Kagome hated Inuyasha guts and the feel was mutual. They always fought but never physical anymore. They did everything to make each other miserable.

'That's how it's always been," Kagome thought.

* * *

Hoped you loved it! R&R pleassssssssseeeeeeeeee.


	2. Do I want to get married?

Okay well this chapter i don't think is as good as the first but anyways whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her room working on a project. It was Saturday night and her parents told her not to make any plans so after a while of watching TV, playing with her brother, ect, she had nothing else to do. After Kagome was in first grade, her dad's business become big. It was one of the three biggest companies now in Japan. So she got a lot of stuff but never really ask for much.

Inuyasha and her were the worst of enemies. His family company was also one of the three biggest and their dads and moms were best friends but that didn't change a thing. They never gave each other a break to relax. It's always fight, bicker, fight. He even started going out with her other enemy, Kikyo or should I say Kinkyho. So when she got to her sophomore year she decided to try to stay as far from him as possibly because it was getting really annoying to have pointless arguments everyday. But now because her and her friends skipped Junior year, It made it even more impossible.

"Kagome come downstairs," Her mom yelled up to her.

"Coming," She saved her paper on the computer than walked downstairs.

When she reach the bottom step she saw (I got the name from another story)Izayoi, Inutaisho,(AN: She calls them aunty and uncle Inu) and the person she hated so much in the world, "Hi Aunty and Uncle Inu," She greeted completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Hi," They said back.

"No hi for me," Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Hi Inuyasha," She greeted just as annoyed.

"Let's go to the dining table to disgust this," Her dad said.(AN: Can't think of any names for her parents)

Everyone followed him to the dining room. Kagome and her mom and dad sat on one side and the others across from them.

"Okay kids, we have something to tell you," Izayoi said.

"We're planning on having a merger to become Japan's biggest company," Kagome's dad said.

"And what this have to do with us," Kagome asked.

"Well we need a marriage for the merger and my eldest son Sesshoumaru is already married," Inutaisho informed the two.

"A MARRIAGE!?! I NOT MARRING HER," Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU EITHER," Kagome screamed back.

"Dad I have a girlfriend. Remember Kikyo," He said.

"Don't you mean Kinkyho," Kagome said under her breath.

Inuyasha heard her and glared daggers at her.

"Yes we know son but I don't like that girl at all," Izayoi admitted.

"Mom but you said-," Inuyasha started but got cut off by his mom.

"I know what I said and I don't want her to marry my son," Izayoi told him.

"Mom, dad, you know I'm only seventeen. I can't get married," Kagome said.

"You can with our permission but we're going to wait until your out of high school," Kagome mom said.

"I still don't want to get married to INUYASHA," She emphasized the last word.

She stormed off to go to her room.

"Are you guys going to seriously marry two enemies," Inuyasha asked his parent still steaming from what hi mom just told him.

"Yes," Izayoi said.

"Just because of one bad day you guys are enemies. That was years ago. You need to get out of the past and think about your future," Inutaisho told his son.

"Why don't you go upstairs and talk to Kagome. We need to start planning," Kagome's dad said.

Inuyasha didn't want to go up stair but did anyways. He wasn't ready to argue with his parents about their stupid decision. He followed Kagome scent to find her room. "She always smells like vanilla," he thought to himself finally find her door and knocking on it.

"Who is it," Kagome asked not moving her head from the computer.

She changing into her bathrobe and was ready to take a shower but was reading her paper over first.

"Me," Inuyasha opened the door and seeing Kagome in short pink bathrobe.

Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha, "I didn't say you can come in get out," She screamed at him.

He turned his head quickly to hide his blush, "It's not like there's anything to look at."

Kagome grabbed her lamp and threw it at him hitting his head, "I said get out!"

"Ow," He moaned rubbing his head, " Would you not throw things at me!"

He turned his face to look at her but got hit with a pillow.

"I said get out," Kagome yelled throwing random things at him.

"Ow…fine…ow…god," He said walking out her room and closing the door.

"What a jerk," She mumbled to herself.

She got up and went into her bathroom to take a shower. When the hot water hit her, she started to relax. Than she started thinking of what Inuyasha had said. "Nothing to look at? Than why was he looking. And for one I have bigger boobs than that Kinkyho he's dating. And if we're enemies, why would he look? Oh yeah. He's a boy. And a perverted one at that," Kagome kept on rambling in her head.

When she got out the shower, she put on a pair of red and black Victoria's Secret pajama shorts and a black tank. She went downstairs to get glass of water hoping Inuyasha was gone. She had to go through the dining room to get the kitchen and it not being her day, he was still there. She went into the kitchen to get her glass of water and instead of passing the dining room again, she decided she'd go up the backstairs.

Inuyasha saw Kagome pass and realized he was the only one. "What a bitch. Throwing stuff at me and kicking me other her room when I was for once gonna be nice," He thought, "Well I'll teach her a lesson about disrespecting me." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Kagome was pouring out a glass of water when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Once when I was gonna be nice to you, you throw stuff at me. And you think I'm mean," He said walking up to her.

"You. Be nice. Now that's the funniest thing I ever heard," She laughed.

"Well since I'm so mean, how about I tell our parents we want to get married and make your life a living hell," Inuyasha told her.

"It'd just be your word against mine," She narrowed her eyes in a way to say "You wouldn't".

"I'll just say you're shy about," Inuyasha said, "Your going to loss this battle so just accept defeat."

"No. Why don't you just leave. Anyways you don't want this marriage either," Kagome said walking up the back stairs to her room with her water.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute. "I don't want this marriage right. But…." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Yeah I don't want this marriage so why would I say that," Inuyasha said to himself.

"_Yes you do. Admit it already_," A voice said.

"Who are you," He asked looking around to see no there.

"_I'm your human side, Inuyasha_," The voice told him.

"Well your wrong. I don't want this marriage," Inuyasha growled.

"_Don't lie to yourself. You like since you met her. You just chose to hide your feelings with angry_," Came the voice again.

"Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you," He said.

"Inuyasha, we're leaving," His mom called.

"Coming," He said walking out of the kitchen

* * *

So how was it. Tell me. Also i have idea but not many so if you have any also inform me bout them. Well i got to go clean. R&R please!!!!!!!!


	3. Return part 1

This chap is revised a little. So anyways, Enjoy.

* * *

_It was the first day of high school and Kagome was so happy. Inuyasha moved away last year so she didn't have to worry about him ruining her high school experience. Her and her friends, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kouga, and Miroku, Kinto(I added my character. Yay!). Kinto, a girl with long dark brown hair with natural brown highlights and greenish hazel eyes and was into dark magic but she wasn't a bad person and she likes to be called Kin, moved to Tokyo in seventh grade with her boyfriend Kyza, he had black hair and brown eyes and was a demon(I don't know what kind. Owell. I'll figure out later.)_

_The girls were all new to the school, while this was the guys second year there, except Kyza. The girls signed up for all honors and hoped to be a few of the same classs the guys had. But only their schedule would tell them if they would be._

_When they reached they saw two people with silver hair._

_"Doesn't Inuyasha have the same hair colors and dog ears," Rin asked._

_Kagome was praying in her head that it wasn't him, "Excuse me." She said._

_The two turned around and her smile fell from her face. She was screaming in her head 'NO!', "Inuyasha?"_

_"Hey wench move out of my way," Inuyasha pushed her aside._

_"You baka," Kagome yelled to him.._

_Inuyasha turned around about to spit the next come back when he was cut off._

_"Hello Kagome," His brother Sesshoumaru greeted with a smile which was unbelievable. He was two years older than Inuyasha making him Junior._

_All the girl gasped and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Do your flirting later."_

_"I'd never flirt with your woman," Sesshoumaru said walking away._

_Inuyasha went red and Kagome stared after him in shock._

_"She ain't my woman," Inuyasha yelled after him._

_"Kagome let's get our schedules," Sango said pulling her friend to the office while the others follow._

_They made their way to first period which they were all in the same class. It was none other than, history(how fun). They all sat in the back of the room making jokes and talking before the teacher arrived._

_Inuyasha walked into the room and saw the gang in back. And walked up to them._

_"Inuyasha. How we missed you," Miroku said standing up and giving him a hug that wasn't return._

_"What's up man," Kouga put his fist out for a knuckle up._

_"Not much. The countryside is so boring," He said pounding his fist with his own._

_"Any hot chicks," Kyza asked._

_"No," Inuyasha frowned than smiled, "I don't get a hi from you ladies?"_

_The girls mumbled 'hi' and 'hey'._

_"Is that a way to treat your friend from way back," Inuyasha asked._

_"Friend? Friend? Ha ha, that's so funny. Last time I checked you were hell's angel," Kagome informed him._

_"You don't have to be mean," Inuyasha told her._

_"Whatever," Was Kagome's reply._

_The teacher walked in and the boys took their seats in front of the girls._

_Lunch came fast. The all decided to make their table the one by the huge tree. Inuyasha was long gone doing something with the teacher since he didn't take the final test in eighth grade before the exam to get in high school._

_"So is anyone seriously gonna eat this stinky food," Kagome asked looking at the menace meat(I love it but it don't stink)_

_"What stinky food?" Kinto asked her mouth full of the menace._

_"It may stink but it tastes good," Kouga said shoving some of the meat into his mouth._

_"You should try it," Ayame told her still chewing what was in her mouth._

_The rest of the group had an 'ew' expression on their faces._

_"What," Kouga, Kinto and Ayame asked._

_"Nothing. Just go ahead and eat the garbage," Sango said patting Ayame on the back._

_Kagome, Sango, and Rin went to get some drinks. As Sango got down to get her drink, Kagome notice Inuyasha walking in the café and looking around._

_"Sango. What am I going to do. Now how will I get over him," Kagome asked as she watched him walk up to their table._

_"Um… Stop fighting and tell him how you feel," Sango answered her and Rin typed in the code to get her drink._

_"I already tried but he started going out with Kikyo and even though she moved away, I couldn't bring myself to tell him," Kagome explained._

_"Well you got a huge shot with him now. He only really knows us here and some others but mainly us," Rin told her as she knelt down to get her drink._

_"But did you see all the girls looking at him in our morning classes?"(AN: she has all her class with Kinto and Rin and Inuyasha)_

_"No," Rin said as Kagome got her drink._

_"Okay I'll try," Kagome got her drink and they walked back to the table._

_"Inuyasha can I talk to you," Kagome asked standing by him._

_"What do you need wench," Inuyasha asked not even looking at her._

_Kagome's blood started to boil but than she look at Sango who was mouthing 'try again'._

_"I have something Important to tell you," Kagome said hoping he finally follow her._

_"Than tell me right here. I don't feel like moving," Now he looked up at her._

_All the boys looked at her and the girls had a look on their face saying 'do it do it'. Kagome chickened out from all the attention._

_"I never knew you'd could get any uglier than you already were. I didn't want to say it in front of everyone but you made me," Kagome told him._

_Everyone's mouth was hanging. Even Inuyasha didn't expect that._

_"What did you say, bitch," Inuyasha asked standing up._

_"What? Now your not gonna call me wench now," Kagome smirked at him._

_'Shit shit shit,' Kagome thought, 'why'd I say that?'_

_The girls just shook their heads in disappointment, "What's wrong with her?" they all thought._

_The argument between went on and on to the point where the boys were laughing and the girls were giving them death glares._

_"Would you two shut up," Sango screamed._

_Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her._

_"Sango, it was getting good. Why'd you stop them," Miroku asked._

_Sango just glare at him. He backed down quickly._

_Kouga decided to back her up, "Yeah. She's right. You guys haven't seen each other in a year and you start fighting?"_

_"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha said, "Got a problem with that?"_

_"Yes!" Ayame, Rin, Kinto, and Kyza yelled._

_"Sorry," Kagome and Inuyasha mumbled._

_Rrrriiiiinnnnnnng_

_"Well that's the bell and we all have gym so let's go," Kyza said standing up._

_"Yeah. Let's," Kinto took his hand and started to walk to gym._

_The others followed and began talking except Inuyasha and Kagome, who keep quiet which was weird._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you liked it and if they're were any problems.


	4. Return part 2

Okay wazzy up. Well anyways i haven't updated in what three days. I've realize i update more often then most of the author i read stories from on here. Wadda bummer. Anyways hope you like it and i didn't ictalic size or however you spelled it it. I forget. So just to tell you. This is the PAST!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Everyone arrived to the jump and looked around.

"There's the girls locker room," Sango pointed out which was in the back of the gym.

"The boys are right here," Kouga pointed to the double doors by the gym entrance.

"Okay see yall in a while," Ayame said walking off with the other girls but Kinto.

The boys did the same leaving Kyza.

When the girls finally reached the door Kagome said, "We're missing someone.

They turned to see Kyza and Kinto up against the wall embracing each other while talking.

"I'll get her," Rin told them.

The other walked into the locker room while she went to get Kinto. She walked up tot couple and typed Kyza on the shoulder.

"Kin, Kyza, we need to get ready," She informed them.

"I wanna skip," Kinto whined.

"Nope. Let her go," Rin said giving Kyza a evil glare.

Kyza quickly let go and went to the boys locker room.

"You can be scary when you want to," Kin told her as they walked to the girls locker room.

"Yup," Rin smiled so sweetly after having an death glare on her face.

"Creepy," Kinto mumbled under her breath.

After the girls got dressed, they walked out the locker room and saw the boys on the bleachers waiting for them(AN: includes Inuyasha). They walked up to them. Well Kin ran up to them. Okay ran up to Kyza but whatever. Anyways they started talking, the girls already gossiping until the coach called them down to him.

"Okay look. This is gym class. That means your need to give it your best. Don't be wimps. Since it's the first day of school we're going to play dodge ball. Does anyone not know the rules?" A couple people raised their hands but he ignored them, "Okay good. Now we're doing boys vs. girls. Girls on this side, boys on the other. Sit on the back line." He pointed out the side.

Everyone ran to the side they belonged to.

"This gonna be easy," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Don't be to full of yourself," Miroku said.

"Yeah. They could bet us," Kyza told him.

"Yeah right. You wimps are going down," Kouga yelled at the girls.

The other guys laughed, agreeing with him while Kyza and Miroku just shook their heads in shame.

"Did you hear him" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. He is so going down now," Ayame said.

"No one calls us girls wimps and gets away with it," Sango yelled at the boys.

All the girls agreed mad as hell. The boys just laughed at them.

Once the couch was done putting the balls down he said, "Okay. On your mark. Get set. Blow."(My coach always be doing stuff like that)

The boys started running for the balls.

"False started. Itachi, sit down," The coach yelled.

'What' and 'That ain't fair' is all you heard from the boys mouth. The guy Itachi sat down on the bleachers and started to relax.

"Okay. Now. Get set. Go," The coach yelled.

This time the boys didn't go but the girls did.

"That was a false start," One of the boys complained as the girls got all the balls.

"No it wasn't. I said go," The coach smirked.

The boys stood up.

"Time for revenge," Kinto yelled throwing the first ball knock one guy down.

The girls cheer and threw the other ball. This went back and forth and to the bays surprise, the girls were catching mostly all the balls and they couldn't catch one.

Only five girls got out but for the boys, everyone but Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Kyza, and Sesshoumaru(AN: I decided to add him in the gym class atleast.). The girl had the all the balls. The few girls that had the balls were Sango, Kagome, Ayame Kinto, and Rin and a couple other.

"I call Kyza," Kin beamed.

Kyza paled.

"Miroku your all mine," Sango had an evil grin on her face.

Miroku hid behind Inuyasha.

"Kouga, do you wanna play," Ayame smirked.

Kouga gulped.

"Inuyasha how's your ego," Kagome asked, "It's gonna get a huge blow soon."

Inuyasha didn't look scared on the surface but he was terrified.

"I guess I get Sesshoumaru," Rin sighed trying to hide her happiness.

Sesshoumaru showed no emotion.

You girls are our back up," Sango told the other with the balls.

"This is why you never call girls wimp," Miroku said.

"Or get them mad," Kyza added.

The others finally caught their drift.

Kinto fell to the floor and pretended to cry. Kyza quickly ran up to her.

"What's wrong," He asked.

"You." She smiled and threw the ball at him hitting him on the forehead.

He went and sat down in disbelief.

Rin backed all the way up to the wall and then started running and tripped (on purpose of course). Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to her. He bent down by her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rin looked up at him with innocent eyes. He didn't even realize he passed the boundary.

"Sesshoumaru, you pass the boundary. Your out," The coach yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and Smile which he never does, "Your really smart," He said then walked away. She smile back at him.

"Miroku stop hiding," Sango said almost on her edge.

Inuyasha moved aside leaving Miroku wide open. Miroku ran and hid behind Kouga.

"Miroku, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and do some stuff" Sango asked seductively.

Miroku stopped hiding and a huge perverted grinned was on his face. Before he could respond, Sango threw the ball hard and it hit him in his family jewels( My brother always says that. It's so annoying but I'm using it). Miroku doubled over falling to the floor.

"Hopefully that will keep you from asking girls to bare you a child," Sango smirked.

Miroku didn't answer.

"Miroku! Go sit on the bleachers," The coach yelled at him.

Miroku did the best he could to crawl to the bleachers.

"Hey Kouga," Ayame called him.

"Yeah," He responded.

"Wanna go out with me," Ayame asked him.

Kouga was stunned. "She's asking me out?" He look at her promising eyes.

"Yes" He told her.

Then she threw the ball at him hitting him in the stomach.

He shook his head as he walked off to sit at the bleachers, "I was stupid to fall for that." He said to himself.

Ayame walked up to him and he looked up at her, "I'd really like to go out with you," She said.

After he said yes she was stunned that he'd actually go out with her. She thought he liked Kagome. So she got the courage to actually ask him.

"That leaves you and me and the rest of girls, Inuyasha," Kagome informed him.

Inuyasha picked up the balls that was on his side and started throwing them at the girls leaving him wide open. Kagome took that as her chance to hit him. She threw the ball and hit him in the back of the head.

"Girls win," The coach blow his whistle.

The girls cheered. The coach walked up to the boy and said, " You guys are wussy! Losing to a bunch of girls! Go change!"

Everyone went to changed and head off to their next period. After school they all met at the front stair of the school.

"Okay so where are we gonna hang out to celebrate the first day of school," Kagome asked.

"How about my house. It's huge," Inuyasha offered.

"Yeah. Let's check out your new crib," Miroku said.

The girls sighed. All except Rin who wanted to hang with Sesshoumaru. They had had a long conversation on the way to next period. Though he had to go up stairs he still walked her to class.

"Fine," Sango agreed.

"Me and Kouga well stay for a little cause we have a date." Ayame decided.

Everyone looked at her and Kouga.

"I thought you were joking," Kin told her confused.

"Come on girls. I'll explain in the car," Ayame told them walking to her car.

The others followed.

"Okay follow me," Inuyasha said getting in his car.

The boys mimicked his action. Miroku decided to ride with Inuyasha, Kyza with Kouga and Sesshoumaru by himself.

"Okay now tell us what happen," Kinto was ready to jump out of her seat.

"Well you guys know I've like Kouga for a while right," Ayame asked.

They all nodded.

"Well when we were playing dodge ball I decided to catch him off guard by asking him out," Ayame said.

"And it worked," Kagome remember.

"Didn't he say yes," Rin asked.

"Yeah. So I'm thinking he liked Kagome when he said yes to me so I decided to actually ask him out," Ayame explained.

"I'm so happy for you," Sango exclaimed.

"We all are," Kagome said just as loud.

They pulled up to a huge house or more like mansion. It had flowers everywhere and a huge fountain in the middle of the driveway.

"Wow." Rin gasped.

"This is huge," Ayame said in aw.

"Yup," Kinto agreed.

"Even bigger than your house," Sango told Kagome.

Kagome gave her a glare than 'hmph'ed.

The got out the car and entered the house.

"Well this is my home," Inuyasha said.

"Honey are you home," A lady voice said from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom. I brought my friends and Kagome," Inuyasha told her.

"So I'm not your friend," Kagome asked him.

"No," Inuyasha responded.

They glare at each other until his mom came out the kitchen.

"How are you guys doing," His mom greeted them.

"Good Mrs. Takahashi," Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Kyza, and Kinto said in unison.

"Call me Izayoi. I'm not that old," Izayoi giggled at her own joke then turned to Kagome.

"What about you honey," She asked Kagome.

"I'm fine Aunty. I've missed you," Kagome hugged Izayoi.

"I've missed you too. Oh you should've seen Inuyasha when we were gone. He kept saying how you-," Izayoi began but Got cut off by Inuyasha.

"Mom, be quiet." Inuyasha scolded.

"Inuyasha don't talk to your mom like that," His dad came from around the corner.

"Uncle," Kagome ran and hugged.

"Hello miss Kagome. How've you been. Did Inuyasha tell you how he missed y-," Inuyasha cut his dad.

"Do you guys know when to shut up," Inuyasha asked his parents.

"No we don't," His mom told him.

The others snickered. He just glared at them.

"You guys should come by later and bring your bathing suit," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. We see you don't want to hang out with us whatever. Lt's go," Miroku sighed.

"It's not that. I got a test to study for which is tomorrow," Inuyasha reassured him.

"Ha ha. We didn't have to take the test," Kagome laughed at him.

"Yup," The other girls said.

"Well you're just lucky," Kouga said.

"And smart," Kinto added.

"Whatever," Kyza huffed.

"Ayame, can we borrow your car," Kagome asked.

"Yeah. Sure," Ayame gave her the keys.

"Come on Miroku. We'll drop you off," Kouga said.

The three of them left.

"Well I'll see you soon Aunty and Uncle," Kagome said hugged them again.

"Okay you kids take care," Inutaisho waved them off.

"Bye" The rest aid leaving.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Rin as she was about to leave, "You wanna stay for dinner?"

Rin turned and faced him, "Really?"

"Yeah," He looked away.

"Of course," She said jumping up and down

Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand and led her upstairs.

"Wow" Was all Sango, Kinto and Kagome could say.

"Well let's go," Kyza said taking Kin's hand and leading her out the house.

They all got in Ayame's car and drove off.

"Kin," Sango said getting her attention from what she was doing in the back seat with Kyza(Don't think of anything sick. Their playing hand games you pervs)

Kin pulled away from Kyza, "Yes?"

"Are you two gonna get married," Sango asked looking at them.

"I'll tell you when we get to Kagome house," Kin answered.

"Okay," Sango sat back in her seat and relaxed.

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell me you did. I worked very hard on it. Well not really but harder than i usually do. I had to do more thinking. Anyways plz review and have a good night(It's night time where i'm at) Take care me peeps!!!!!!!!!


	5. Explaining

I said two chap so DONT STOP READIN AFTA THIS AND GO TO NEXT CHAP!!!! Don't be mad at me if you forget. Okay one thing i didn't mention is that everyone rich and Inuyasha and Kagome are the richest. I wont be updating crazy fun until this story and Cupid Did me Wrong and up to 20. Don't kill me. I just really like them THE BEST. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Kagome laid on her bed reminiscing about the past. 'That was a fun first day' she thought sarcastically. She looked at the clock. It was a little after ten. 'I should get some sleep'. Kagome rolled over and laid on her side ready for sleep. She slowly drifted into dreamland.

_Beep Beep Beep…._

Kagome slapped her hand down on the alarm clock to stop the beeping. She got up and stretched. 'Friday finally' was all she thought. It was the last day before the two week vacation.

She got off her bed and went to her walk-in closet. She picked out a red and black tank with the apple bottom symbol on it and a pair of dark blue demin rocawear jeans. The outfit was one of her favorite cause it hugged her curves perfectly. She picked her black high heel baby phat boots. 'A perfect outfit for the perfect day' She thought going in her bathroom to take a shower.

After her shower she put on a match black bra and underwear before getting dress. When she finish she took two black and two red bubbles (My cus uses bubbles to tie her hair up making sure she has one that matches each color and she does it for me when I'm with her)and put her hair in a pony tail.

She walked down to the kitchen and sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her mom, Akiko placed a plate infront of her. It held a scrabbled eggs and three fluffy pancakes drown in strawberry syrup(yum….i'm hungry now. Lol). It was her favorite breakfast.

"Can this day get any better," She thought aloud before digging into her food.

"Honey, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Akiko said sitting across from her.

'Figured it was to good to be true' Kagome sighed to herself.

"What is it mom," She asked stopping eating.

"Well we want you to think about it. I really don't want to force you into marring someone you don't like," Akiko told her.

"Does this mean I don't have to marry Inuyasha," She exclaimed with happiness.

'I guess it is gonna be a great day,' She cheered to herself.

"No. I don't know if your dad would stop that but I want you to get to know him better," Her mom explained.

Kagome groaned; 'Thought too soon'.

"Mom. I've known him almost all my life. He's never going to change. That's why I don't like him," Kagome told her mom beginning to eat again.

"Well just try to get along with him. You guys would make a cute couple," Her mom smiled.

Kagome just groan again. She finish her food and dumped the remainings in the garbage before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Mom where's Sota?" Kagome asked getting her school bag from the living room which was right beside the kitchen.

"You forget. He slept over the Taijiya's," Her mom said.

"Oh yeah," Kagome lied.

She had no clue her brother slept over Sango's house.

"Well I'm off," She said exiting the house to be greeted by they worst person in the world.

'Kami are you out to kill me?' She frowned at him. 'What the hell is Inuyasha doing here,' She wonder. He was standing by his silver Ferrari.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked heading to her lime green lambrequin(Idk how to spell it).

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha stepped in front of her, "You have to ride with me."

"And who the hell said that?" She yelled.

'This day isn't getting any better.' She thought.

"Our parents," Inuyasha told her heading back to his car.

He thought of how he got here.

_Mornin' mom," Inuyasha greeted his mom as he entered the kitchen. _

"_So did you think about what we said last night?"(_you'll find out later in the story what happened last night_)He's mom, Izayoi asked._

"_Yeah mom. I still don't want to do it," Inuyasha said sitting down at the table in the kitchen._

"_I don't want to force you into this but you should atleast think about it. It's for the family," His mom explained._

"_For the family? What about Sesshoumaru? He can't marry her? Not the mention, but we're stinking rich," Inuyasha yelled._

"_If you don't remember, Sesshoumaru is already going to ask Rin to marry him," Izayoi said._

"_Yeah. And. You can put an end to it and have him marry her," Inuyasha exclaimed._

"_Now why would I do that when he already fell in love," She asked._

"_Uh..well I do know that I fell in love and you not letting me stay with her," Inuyasha told her._

"_I will not have a slut in this family," His mom looked out raged._

_He never seen his mom like that, "A slut? Where'd you here that. She is not a slut!"_

"_From what I hear she is. You should of gotten rid of her long ago. That's final. You are marrying Kagome whether you like it or not. Now you are going to pick her up today and get along with her." Izayoi went back to her cooking._

"_Pick her up? For school?" He was confused about that part._

"_Yes. Now here. You better get going if you're going to make it on time," His mom handed him a cup of ramen and pushed him out the door._

Kagome looked at the kitchen window to see her mom peeking out, 'I'll get you for this mom.' She sighed and got into Inuyasha car.

They drove in silence. Neither saying anything to each other. As soon as they arrived to school, Kagome jumped out the car as fast as she could.

Ayame, Sango, Kouga, Kin, Rin, Miroku, and Kyza all stood waiting for them. They saw Inuyasha pull up and were surprised when Kagome came out of it.

'What the…'They all thought.

"Hey guys." Kagome greeted them.

"What's up," Inuyasha came up right behind her.

"Explain," Their friends yelled at them same time.

They went into two separate group. Girls with Kagome and guys with Inuyasha. They went the school and to homeroom before explaining.

"We're engaged" They told they're friends at the same time.

Their friends gasped.

~Kagome's group~

"Engaged?"

"Don't you hate each other?"

"How's that possible?"

"What happen?"

"Well our parents want a merger and they want us to get marry and since Sesshoumaru's with Rin, I have to marry him. No offense Rin but I'd rather marry Sesshoumaru," Kagome explained

"None taken," Rin assured her.

"Atleast they're finally together," Sango whispered to the other two.

They just nodded in responds.

~Inuyasha's group~

"So when did you guys finally decide you liked each other," Kouga asked.

"Did you do stuff to settle it?" Miroku grinned.

Kyza slapped Miroku up side the head.

"Thanks Ky. Anyways. My family wants a merger and since Sesshoumaru already 'in love' with Rin, I have to marry her," Inuyasha explained.

"What's so bad about it. I'd love to marry Kagome. Just look at her," Kouga said.

"Yeah. That's you," Inuyasha told him.

"Kouga, don't you know Kagome doesn't like you like that," Kyza asked.

"Yeah but I don't really like her anymore. I mean Kagome is fine and all but Ayame is woo…," Kouga pretended to faint.

"Good luck with that," Inuyasha said.

"Wait. What's gonna happen with you and Kikyo?" Miroku asked.

"I have to break up with her today. And my mom thinks she's a slut. Can you believe that. My mom's never mean and thinks she's a slut. Who could of told her that," He told them.

Kouga, Miroku and Kyza just whistled and looked away.

"Thanks guys. She isn't a slut," Inuyasha said.

"Keep on thinking that bro," Kyza patted him on the back.

* * *

Okay hoped you enjoyed. Review if you liked it. so on to next chap.


	6. The Break Up

OKay id you thought last chap wasn't that good this makes up for it. The ending is so funny. Poor Kikyo..... NOT!!!!!!! Lol. Enjoy.

* * *

After school, everyone was going to the movies. Then to the mall. But before they left Inuyasha still had to do one thing. He hadn't done it all day and everyone was waiting on him to do it.

Everyone waiting in their car. Girls in Rin's. Except for Kin who was in her car with Kyza as most of the time. Kouga and Miroku rode with them in the morning but decided to ride with Inuyasha so they waited in his car.

"Kikyo, I got to talk to you," Inuyasha said sitting down on the steps of school.

"What is it Inu-boo," She asked.(I think I'm gonna puke)

"Well I got to…well you see…um…do you want to go to the movies with me and my friends?" He asked.

"Sure!" She exclaimed, "You were nervous about that."

~Inuyasha's car~

"She looks too happy to be getting dumped," Miroku said.

"Yup," Kouga agreed.

Inuyasha and Kikyo held hand as they walked to his car. When he got there he open the passenger door.

"Kikyo riding with us so out of the front," He told Miroku.

"I think I'll ride with Kyza then," Miroku sprinted over to the black Porsche.

~In Rin's car~

"Why the hell is Kikyo getting in Inuyasha car," Sango asked from the back seat.

"I don't know. He's probably taking her home," Kagome shrugged her shoulders. She was sitting in front by Rin.

They made it to the movies and decided to se Band Slam(Never saw it so can't describe). Kikyo still didn't go home and all the girls but Kagome were getting pissed.

(Okay this is the seats. Start Miroku by Sango by Ayame by Kouga by Kyza by Kinto by Rin by Kagome by Inuyasha by Kikyo end.)

"Why the hell is she here," Sango asked Miroku.

"Didn't he break up with her," Ayame asked.

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders.

Through out the movie the gang was cheering and laughing. All except Kikyo.

"Inu-babe, stop that your embarrassing me," Kikyo said.

Kagome glare at her. She was annoying the hell out of her with all the complaining. That was the last straw.

"Would you shut the fuck up! I'm so sick of your complaining. If you don't like it leave," Kagome sneered.

Kikyo just 'hmph'ed and looked away.

The movie finish and they went to the mall which was right down the street. The girls went to all the stores. But anyways let start from the first store.

"Oh my gosh. Let's go to the new store," Ayame squealed.

"You mean G+G?" Sango asked just as excited.

"I've been dying to go there. Come Kyza," Kinto pulled Kyza into the store.

"Come on peeps. What ya waiting for," Rin said following after her.

They all entered the store and all you heard was 'Inuyasha-babe buy this' and 'Inu-bear do you like that'. Even the people that didn't know Kikyo were annoyed.

"Okay," was Inuyasha's only response.

They went from store to store and the same thing was happening the whole time. Kagome was ticked. 'Who does this broad think she is. She isn't engaged to him. I am. Wait… I'm I jealous..? No. Never.' Kagome thought.

They were in the check out line and Kikyo and Inuyasha were next. The cashier rang up the items, "That'd be $107.59" She said.

"Inu-poo can you pay for it. You'll get a reward" Kikyo said kissing Inuyasha cheek.

"I had it with you," Kagome yelled.

Everyone looked at her surprise.

"You're like Inu this Inu that. Would you shut the hell up," Kagome stepped between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Make me," Kikyo shouted back.

"Oh that's easy. You and Inuyasha are oooover," Kagome held up her hand and showed her the ring her Inuyasha's parents gave her before they left, "You see this ring? Me and Inuyasha are engaged. Meaning getting married if you don't understand. So leave him alone!"

Kagome walked out the store with Ayame, Rin, Sango, and Kin on her tail. They wanted to know if she admit public she liked him.

Kikyo eyes held tears. She looked at Inuyasha, "Is it true?"

"Kikyo I was trying to tell you. Let me ex-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You made me look like a idiot. Just stay the fuck away from me," Kikyo ran out the store crying.

Inuyasha was too stunned to move. First Kagome explodes then Kikyo won't let him explained. 'Well I only went out with her cause she looked like Kagome. Wait… No I didn't. Kami help me," Inuyasha just walked the opposite direction she went and to the food court. This called for Ramen.

"Is anyone going to pay for this," The cashier asked.

The remaining boys just shook their heads at the questions and went to find the girls.

* * *

i kno it's really short but don't worry i can't stop writing this story. It's really interesting to me on how it's gonna turn out. So i'll probably update tomorrow. Anyway Hope to loved it and Review and i'll update tomorrow. That's a promise. But if i don't get atleast five then i aint gonna update until next week or month. Harsh rite. O well. :P Oh and Cupid did me wrong will be up tonite. I have to tend to my garden with my mom so your gonna have to wait


	7. Reasons Why

So i promised two chaps for this story and one for Cupid did me wrong today. Well........................you're going to get it. But the other two will come later tonite.

Anyways. so i asked for five reviews and i got it so i'm happy. I thikn ill do it every week and if i get five i'll up date two chaps. How does that sound. Interesting rite? But if i don't you'll only get one . Oh and head up. this is the PAST. PAST PAST PAST. remeber. I'll type it once more but anyways here's the new chap you've been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

STOP ALERT STOP

THIS IS THE PAST. continue lol :P

As soon as Inuyasha got home he was ready to yell at his parents. They did this on purpose to him and didn't have the nerve to tell him before hand. Before he could explode his dad began to talk.

"Inuyasha, in the office. We'll meet you in there in a few," Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha 'Feh'ed but still went to his dad's office.

He waited in there for like let's say ten minutes. Being bored out of his mind he played a little on his dad's computer. Looked out side the window but there was not much to see since it was dark. He than started, well tried, to draw a picture of him stabbing Kagome but it turn out to be two stick figures kissing. He quickly ripped it up and threw it away. When he was finally out of options, he decided to read but then hi parent came into the room.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha muttered and his dad picked it up.

"Sorry son. We were discussing things," His dad explained.

"Yeah yeah," Was all Inuyasha said.

"Okay. Take a seat," Inutaisho took a seat behind his desk.

Inuyasha and his mother took seat across from him.

"Okay. We wanted to explaining this to you but before we do we want to know what you think about it," His dad said.

"Okay," Inuyasha took a deep breath, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME MARRIED TO THE FUCKING WENCH!?! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF RIGHTS? I'M ALMOST EIGHTEEN AND I WAS PLANNING ON PROPOSING TO KIKYO BUT NO. YOU HAD TO RUIN IT BY AGREEING TO GET ME MARRYING TO THAT BITCH! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN PLANNING THIS?"

"You done," Inutaisho asked after having his eardrums popped.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered sitting back in his seat.

"Okay well would you like to explain honey," His dad asked Izayoi.

"Sure," She agreed then faced Inuyasha, "You see…we wanted you to marry someone that we knew you loved but our stocks, along with the Higurashi's, started to go down. This happened six months ago. We didn't want to tell you kids to make you worry so about a month later we started to think of ideas to rise it back up. We eventually put our heads together and about four months ago we decided we need a merger. And ever since we've been planning the wedding."

"So wait. You decided I was going to get married to Kagome four months ago and never told either of us," Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yup." Inutaisho smiled.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DECIDED MY FATE FOUR MONTHS AGO AND NOT TELL ME?!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down. We know you like Kagome so why not marry here," Izayoi wondered aloud.

"Be…because…i..i don't…li…like…her," Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"Sure you don't. Well good night. Oh and make sure to pick out something nice for Thursday. We're going back over the house for dinner," Inutaisho told him.

"Why not Friday," Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'll be leaving Friday on a business trip," Inutaisho informed him.

"Whatever. Good night," Inuyasha stormed out of the office and to his room.

~At Kagome's~

Kagome was now sitting on her bed waiting for her friends to arrive. She had picked out movies but couldn't order the pizza until They got there. She was now bored and ended up thinking about the engagement her parents had set up with her aunty and uncle Inu.

Someone knocked on her door pulling her out of her train of thought, "Kagome honey? Can I speak to you?"

"Yeah mom. Come in," Akiko came into her room and sat at the foot of her bed.

"What's up mom," Kagome asked.

"I know you're mad about the engagement and all but I want to ex- ." Akiko began but got cut off by yelling.

"KAGOME!!! COME ON DOWN SO WE CAN GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

"We'll continue this later," Her mom said and left.

As soon as she did four girls came into the room.

"Kagome why are you not in the home theater," The red head asked.

"Because we're watching movies up her Ayame," Kagome told her.

"Okay. So let's order the pizza," A girl with extra curly hair said.

"Yeah let's get some," The brown haired girl agreed.

"Okay calm down Kin and Sango. Rin why are you so quiet," Kagome got off her bed and faced her.

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about Sesshoumaru. We've been dating for two and half years. I wondered if he'll propose," Rin sat beside her.

"He will. Except sometimes for us, you're the only person he isn't cold to," Sango assured her.

"Okay well let's start the movie marathon," Kin jumped on Kagome's bed.

The other two sat on the floor and Kagome pressed play. They watched action movies, horror movies, romance and love comedies movies. When the last movie finish, it was a love comedy that made the girls cry.

"_I LOVE YOU!" The guy fr0om the movie shouted_

"_If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me," The girl told him._

"_I was drunk and I didn't want it to happen. Mary-Anne I love you and want to spend the rest the rest of my life with you.," He got down on his knees in front of her_.

"Aw…I wish that happened to me," Ayame sighed.

"You'd want Kouga to cheat on you?" Sango gave her a questioning look.

"No. Not the cheating part but the part when he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her," Ayame explained.

"Oh….," Was all Sango responded.

"_Really?" Mary-Anne asked with tears in her eyes._

"_Yes," He pulled out a diamond ring._

_Mary-Anne gasped._

"_Will you marry me," He asked._

"_Yes John yes," She hugged then kissed him and the movie ended._

"That was an old movie," Kin said.

"What do you think. I came out in the 50s," Rin told her.

"Like I said. Old," Kin restated.

"Well that's so weird on how we we're talking about engagements and this movie ended with one," Sango thought aloud.

"Yeah. Speaking of engagements-," Ayame began but got interrupted.

"No talk about getting married," Kagome said.

"Why," They all asked.

"Ah….ah…no reason. Continue," Kagome stuttered.

"Okay well as I was saying. Kin you and Kyza have been going out since what… seventh grade-," Ayame got interrupted again.

"Sixth grade," Kin told her.

"Anyways. Would you guys not interrupt me," The others nodded, "Thanks well since you've been going out since six grade, are you guys going to get married cause that's like four years. It would be seven if you didn't skip two grades."

"First off, you're bad at math and second I want to but the thing is there's a catch," Kin explained.

"A catch," Sango questioned.

"What catch," Rin asked.

"Wait..is he going to die," Ayame felt tears forming in her eyes.

"yes and no Ayame. He isn't going to die," Kin responded.

They all sighed in relief.

"Then what's the catch," Kagome asked for everyone.

"Okay you all know I'm a virgin right," They all nodded, "Well he isn't."

They all responed with 'What's' and 'Did he cheat on you?"

"No. He didn't cheat on me. You know he's two years older then me and he flunked a grade and stuff but anyways the whole thing is some girl you know with him and only use him and so anyways long story short. He wants to be my first and make it special blah blah blah. But I'm not ready and he is and I told him I don't want to do it until I'm engaged or married so he used to propose to me every week but now it like every month," Kin took in a breath and let it out.

"Are you serious?"

"Wait so he wants to get engaged to do you. That's horrible."

"I should beat his ass."

"No. You guys are jumping to conclusions. I love him and if all he wanted me for was sex would we be together this long," Kin assured them.

"I guess not," They all mumbled.

"So then why," Rin asked.

"I don't know. At one point I did but I didn't want it because you see he was sort of drunk and I was so lucky he stopped himself before it happened," Kin told them.

"What? He tried to rape you," Ayame exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill him," Sango stated.

"But Kyza is sweet. He'd never do that. And not to mention he mostly quiet except around us," Kagome pointed out.

"Thank you for understanding Kagome," Kin thanked her.

"Okay well tell us the story from the beginning so we all can understand," Sango said.

Kin took a deep breath, "Okay."

* * *

How was it. Good? I know. Well you probaly want to know about Kin and Kyza's past. Well your going to have to wait for tonite and if i get five reviews to nite i'll update two chaps instead of one. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Kin and Kyza's Past part one

Okay this is going to be a side story and so is the next chap. Reasons why is because i need more ideas so i decided to do Kin and Kyza's past. And tomorrow i'll be updating Cupid did Me Wrong so anyways ENJOY!!

* * *

STOP ALERT STOP(that's funny)

PAST PAST PAST! Remember it's the Past.

Continue

The wind was blowing lightly as the girl sat on the swings. Tears in her eyes and her face red. She swung back and forth calmly. She felt cold. Left out. Alone. She wished it stopped. She wished the world would end it. She wanted to die. Be free. From all the pain she had. She kept swing as the tears streamed down her face.

---^---

He was walking now after so long of running. He stopped crying about half way to the park. He had red puffy eyes and a bruised cheek. He put his hands his pockets and looked up to see his favorite park. Not seeing anyone and began walking with his head down again to his favorite swing. Other wise known as his thinking swing. He look up when he reach the red poles and saw a girl that looked about six sitting on his swing. Her face was down as she swung back and forth. He figured she didn't see him so he decided to get her attention. He then whispered,

"Hey. Can you get off my swing."

The girl didn't look up. He guess she didn't hear him so she tried again,

"Um..excuse me but your on my swing."

She looked up to see where the voice came from. It was a boy that looked about eight. She didn't what to say so she just stared at him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" He asked.

He was now getting irritated. He didn't have time to deal with this human girl. He needed to think and she was acting like she didn't hear him.

"Yes," Was her reply before looking away, "There's another swing right there."

He looked at the swing beside his favorite. It was a little higher and not as nice because the big kids always messed with it.

"I don't like that swing," He told her.

"Oh well," She responded.

She began to swing again. The boy was about to explode. Did she not hear him? Does she think she can just do as she pleased? Was all he thought.

He decided to use force so he went behind her and pushed her off.

She fell face first on the floor. Her tear came harder as she got up and looked at the boy,

"What's wrong with you!"

"You're what's wrong with me. Using my swing without asking," He got on his swing and began swinging.

"It's not yours," She took out a pocket knife and cut the plastic string that held the swing up.

The boy fell on his side and cry out in pain.

"Now no one can use it," She huffed.

"You little bitch," He sneered.

"Bitch?" She repeated, "Just like my father. He calls me and mom bitches, sluts, whores. He beats my mom in front of me not caring that I see. He cut me in on the arm and stabbed my leg. So as they saw. Sticks and stone break my bones but name calling will never hurt me!"

"You think you live a though life. My dad beats the hell out of me. He kick me, punches me and he even shot me before. But you think you got it bad," He said.

"I hate you," She screamed at him.

"Well I hate you more," He screamed back.

She just walked away with more tears in her eyes. Not wanting to go home she just ran. She ran out into the street and waiting for the speeding car down the street to hit her. She sat down and kept crying. She wanted to die. Die and go somewhere better then here.

The boy stared after her. As sat in the road he looked at her like she was crazy. He than heard car tires screech and looked to see a speeding car heading for her. He ran to her using his demon speed, picking her up, and jumping out the way of the car.

She looked at him like he had a mental problem, "Why did you save me?"

"Just because of the life you live does not give you the right to kill yourself. It isn't worth it. I learned that long ago." He told her.

She didn't respond. All she did was cry until she was out cold. The boy picked her up and walked back to his house.

---^---

When he got there his mom said his dad wasn't home so he went to his room and laid the girl on his bed. He got up to lock the door just in case his dad came home. He sat by his bed and watched her sleep until slumber took him over too.

---^---

The girl woke up with a start. She looked around and saw she wasn't her room. She wasn't even her house. The room was unfamiliar. She started to pray hoping she wasn't kidnapped or something. She got off the bed and tripped over something falling on it.

"Ow," A moan came from under her.

She looked up and saw the boy she argued with at the park. She took this time to look at his features. He had long jet black hair that reach a few inches below his shoulder. Hi face was masculine and he could feel his muscle under her body. She ran her finger threw his hair.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers and felt the urge to scream but then the boy opened his eyes.

"What are you doing," He asked her.

"Ah……..," She stuttered looking away and blushing.

She got off of him and sat on the bed. He got up himself and sat beside her.

"Thank you," She whispered softly.

He voice was so small you had to have good hearing to hear her. Lucky he was a demon,

"For what?"

"For saving me," She said again low.

"It was nothing. I couldn't let someone die while I was right there to save them. It wouldn't be right," He told her.

When she didn't say anything he asked,

"What's your name."

"Kinto," She answered.

"I'm Kyza but you can call me Kye," He said.

"Okay Kye," She looked around again then asked, "Where am I?"

"At my house. I didn't know where you lived so I brought you here when you passed out," He explained.

"Oh…"

"Well…would you like something to eat," He got up.

"Sure but what time is it," She wondered aloud.

"A little after four," He replied.

"In the morning?"

He nodded.

"Oh no. My dad's going to kill me. I can't go home now." Kinto began to sob.

"I'm sure he's not going to kill you," Kyza said to her.

"You don't know him. He would and he's going to. He doesn't care for me. Even if I'm his only child," She told him.

"What about your mom," He asked.

"Like she could stop him. She'd probably end up getting killed too," Kinto was ready to cry again.

"I'll go with you."

"Don't you hate me?" She asked remembering what happened in the park.

"Well I can't hate you unless I know you," He explained.

"Well even if you went, what can a little boy do? You'd have to be demon to stop him."

"I'm not human you know. I am a demon," He told her.

Now she was scared. She started to back away from him until she hit a wall.

He saw the far in her eyes and was now sad, "Just because I'm demon doesn't mean I'll hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad experience with a demon before," She now felt ashamed of her self and slid to the floor.

"Not all demons are going to hurt you. And by the way I'm a wolf demon," He said( I couldn't think of any other demon so that's what I decided on.)

He sat by her on the floor.

"Thank you again," She gave him a tight embraced happy to finally have someone to defend her.

"Anything for you Kin," He hugged her back.

---^---

They had been best friends every since he brought her home that day. Now Kin was going fifth grade and Kye was going to seventh.

They were still depressed about what goes on in their family but usually stay out al day and night with each to not think about it. They made each happy and that was all that mattered to them now. Not to mention Kyza was now completely shy around every except Kinto.

It was the last week of summer and Kye had gotten himself a girlfriend. Kin was jealous but never said anything. One thing she hated was being the third-wheeler on their dates.

Since it was the last week, Kye decided to spend the rest of his summer with his girlfriend, Sakura. Kin was sad but never did anything to stop him since he was happy.

Kyza took Sakura back to his house on the Friday since his parents were out of town. They sat on his bed with awkward silence in the air. Sakura had said she wanted to do it with him. He didn't know what to do. He felt weird and didn't want to disappoint her. Sakura decided to break the silence,

"Are you sure you want this?"

He just nodded and began to kiss her pushing her back onto the bed.

( AN: Okay now just to tell you this is not going to be a lemon so let's skip all the 'bad' part and get on with the story.)

They laid back on the bed panting. Kyza had the best time ever and now knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Sakura got up and started to put on her clothes. He looked at her confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh I guess I can tell you now," She looked at him when she was done getting dressed, "I have a boyfriend I just thought you had a huge dick and was I right so that made this fun. Anyways I got to go now. Have a nice life."

Then she left him there. Heart-broken. Torn. He just gave himself to her and she left. All this time he thought she loved him and she used him for sex. He was anger for this and knew he now couldn't trust any girl with his heart.

---^---

School started and Kin had made some knew friends. She had a nice first day and couldn't wait to spend the rest of it with Kyza. When she finally got out of she looked around and he wasn't anywhere in site. 'Wasn't he suppose to meet me here?" She questioned herself.

She decided to walk to the middle school. She ignored all the wolf whistles t=she got from the boy and looked around for him( AN: Like me she looks way older then she actually is. If you want to know how. She has big boobs for her age and a nice figure. And she like 5ft. 1in. Now on with the story).

She finally spotted Kyza surrounded by a bunch of girls. He was pretty hot. He looked complete different then when she last saw him. He now had his red streaks in his jet black hair. Instead of his usually rock band shirt he was wearing a black short-sleeve button down shirt with cargo pants. He also had a tattoo of a wolf on his already muscular arm.

Kin was shocked and jealous. She pushed through the crowd of girls getting evil glared until she reached Kyza.

"Kye what's going on? How come you didn't meet me?" She asked him.

He stood up from the railing he was sitting on. He was 5 and a half feet. He looked down a her and said,

"I'm not your babysitter. I don't need to take care of you."

"What!?!" Kin was confused, "We need to talk."

She took his hand and pulled him away from the crowd. They were going to have a long talk once the got to their favorite spot.

* * *

So how was that for a side story. Good? Bad? Review or PM me and tell me. I'm glad to also know if there's any errors. Oh and here is my reason why i haven't updated. Ready........................ It's SCHOOL. Me and my fam been shopping for the past three days so that's why i cut this chap short otherwise it'd be longer and i wouldn't need a part two but anyways. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Kin and Kyza past part two

They soon entered a the park they use to go to all the time they were kids. So many memories. Good and bad.

Kinto dragged Kyza to the swing set. She remember how he would always let her swing on it and push but never once did he accept his offer to swing. Sometimes it made her mad and other times she was just happy to see a smile on his face.

Kin let go of his hand and faced him, "Now tell me what happened to you."

"What do you mean what happened to me," He had a sour voice.

"Well your acting weird and you don't dress like that not that I don't like it but why did you say you babysit me? Huh? Last time I checked I was way more mature than you." Kin stated.

"I'm not acting weird and I do babysit you and where do you more mature," Kyza sneered at her.

'Kami! What's with that attitude? He never had it unless it was his dad he talked to' Kin thought before saying, "You're not the boy that I just left to hang with his girlfriend a week ago. What happen to sweet old Kyza huh? Because I want him back."

"We don't all get what we want. So go to hell," And with that he turned and started to walk away.

"Kyza why do you hate me so much. What did I do to you," Kin asked as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Kyza began to feel sorrow as he looked back at her. That's when Kin saw his face. It looked like he still cared but something was stopping him. Kyza didn't say anything as his look turned back to anger. He turned and left without another word leaving Kin to break down there and cry.

And that's what she did. She cried like the world just ended. She just lost her best friend. The only person that stood up for her and made her feel safe.

As she calmed down, she realized it was dark out. She couldn't go home or else she would suffer from her dad's beating. She got up and sprinted to her friend her family didn't know.

---^---

When she arrived the front door was wide open and there stood Enje. She had meet her at the park once saying that she knew who she was. Kin thought she was crazy at first but began to think of her as a mom but she was only a year older then her.

"Kin, are you okay. Was your Fight with Kyza really bad? Come sit and talk," Kin was used to that by know.

Enje never told her what she was but she supposedly knew everything. Enje stepped to the side allow Kin to come in before locking the door back. Kin sat at the kitchen table where Enje had some fresh cookies. Enje soon joined sitting across from her.

"Now explain," Enje handed a cookie to Kin.

Kin took it and said, "Don't you already know what happened?"

"Yeah. For the most part but how did you feel and what was Kyza like except from being a jerk," Enje asked taking a cookie for herself.

"I have no clue what he was like. Like you said she was a jerk but then he had his sweet face on when I began to cry and quickly turned to leave after that," Kin explained, "I on the other hand felt like I was torn. Like I had nothing left in this world to live for. He brought everything but sadness to me. This is the first he made me cry and hard."

Kin felt tears fogging her vision as she remembered what happened.

"He probably didn't mean anything he said something happen to him why he's acting that way but I can't tell you," Enje told her.

Kin looked up with hope then it fell off her face when she said she couldn't tell her, "Why is that?"

"Because he needs to tell you but he'll come around don't worry. Boys always do."

"Surrrre," Kin slurred.

She felt tried and worn out.

"Go to the guest room. I have clothes in there for you and the bed spread and blah blah. You know I hate explained with long paragraphs," Enje reminded her.

Enje face made Kin laugh. It was between annoyed and something else. She never had figure what that something was.

Kin got up and turned but then turned back around and looked at her, "Where's your mom?"

"Oh she on some business trip like always," Enje told her, "Nothing new."

"Don't you get lonely," Kin asked.

"Not with you here and my boyfriend. You guys make me happy and I have no time for lonely because I always have to look after you," Enje replied smiling.

"Okay well good night," Kin went up stairs and got ready for bed knowing Kyza wouldn't come around for a long time.

* * *

Okay yeah my plan to get up early didn't work so when i did i wrote and almost missed the bus so hoped you enjoy and Cupid did me wrong will be coming later to nite.(What i do for my readers) Anyways review


	10. Kin and Kyza's past part three

Okay this is the last of the side story and my longest chap yet. So sorry for not updating this whole weekend. but you know why. Moving, painting, internet running slow. So yeah this is really long to make up for it. Oh and Beware a LEMON ahead. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Kin woke up she got dressed and ready for school. It was going to be a long day. First she had to get to her house before her parents woke up. Then school and next, talking to Kyza. Again.

She went downstairs to find breakfast made and greeted with sweet scents in the air.

"Oh how I wish I could stay here," Kin sighed to herself.

She went to the kitchen and saw Enje sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at her.

"What's with all the smiles," Kin asked sitting across from her.

"Well you see me and my boyfriend we've been dating for like two years right. And on Friday he wants to have a romantic night. And know what's going to happen because after all he is in high school," Enje keep the huge grin on her face as she explained.

"You're too young for that!" Kin yelled.

"Kin get with the program. Nowadays people lose their virginity in forth grade. And especially when to have older boyfriends it happens early." Enje waved her off and began to eat.

"But you might regret it. What if he's just using you," Kin asked.

"First of all being a cat demon mixed with dark priest, again must I tell you I know everything as soon as people decide things. And we've been dating for two years." Enje assured her.

"You never know. He's also a fox demon and very tricky. And you have to admit that sometimes you don't know everything," Kin started to eat as well.

"Yes and he's one sexy tricky fox demon. That's why I love him," Enje told her.

"You love him because he's sexy?" Kin gave Enje a look saying 'Is there something wrong with you?'.

"No. What kind of girl do you think I am? I love him because he's smart, sweet, understanding, fun-."

Kin cut her off, "I get it okay. You don't need to go into full detail. Anyways, are you coming with me," Kin asked.

"Nope. I have to meet Shin soon. But don't worry. Your parents had a big argument last night. They won't week up 'til around reight," Enje said.

"Alright," Kin finished her food and grabbed her book bag, "Bye."

"Bye and I suggest you don't talk to Kyza. It won't be pretty. Just give him time," Enje told her.

"Okay." And with that she left.

---^---

When Kin got to her house, she climbed the vines by her window to her room. After making it look like she was in there the whole time, she went downstairs to make breakfast for her parents. When she was done with that she went back upstairs, knocked on her parents door and said,

"Breakfast is ready you guys. I'm leaving now."

She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her bag ready to make a dash for the door when something grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her backwards.

She cried out in pain, "Ah…"

"Where do you think your going? Why were you last night? Your mom almost died because of you," Her dad screamed.

And as if on queue, her mom limbed down the stair. She had black and blue marks all over her. Since she was only wearing a pair of shorts and tank top you and can practically see every bruise she had.

Kin was at tears from the site, "What did you do to her you bastard!"

She received a slap across the face, "Don't talk to your dad like that!"

Kin looked at her father, "Dad? I thought I just heard you say dad. You are no dad to me. You're just the sperm that helped make me!"

This time she got a punch in the stomach.

"Stop your going to hurt her," Kin heard her mom cry as she fell to the floor.

"Get away from me Mizuki," He slapped her hand away from him.

"Please Jaten, don't hurt her," Mizuki pleaded him.

"Don't ask for anything from me," This time Kin heard a loud slap noise that echoed through the house before hearing a thump.

"You girls are useless," And with that said he went to the kitchen.

Mizuki began crying. This was the man she fell in love with. The one that swept her off her feet and now is killing her and her daughter slowly.

"Mom, don't worry. One day we'll leave," Kin whisper as she made her way to her mom rubbing the small of her back.

Mizuki stopped crying slowly. For she knew that she had to be strong for her daughter.

"Mom, what did he do to you?" Kin asked quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's cover up that bruise and get you to school," Mizuki got up and took her daughter's hand and walked upstairs.

When they came back down it looked like nothing happened to them though they still felt pain but very little. Since Kin's mom was from a line of priest and priestess, she helped heal them but she a weak one at that. Kin didn't have any powers or at least not that she knew of so she never asked questions if she did.

Mizuki hugged Kin and whisper in her ear, "We'll be alright."

She then pushed Kin out the door before her husband was done eating.

Kin looked back at her house from the driveway. 'Why me' She thought as she begun to walk to school.

---^---

Kin decided to take Enje's advice. But she was feeling so much pain on the inside she just wanted to clear things up with Kyza and make it go away but she couldn't.

---^---

It's been about three months now since Kin has talked to Kyza. Every now and then she'd see him with girl around the town but every time it was a different girl. She had no clue what he was up to. 'Were they friends' or 'Is he now a player' kept running through her mind. She decided to stick with the girls being friends because she just couldn't bring herself to know the guy she love, well use to anyways, was a player.

It was Friday night and Kin was home by herself. Both her parents were on business trips. 'Uh..I'm never going to be a business lady' she thought. Now she was watch Wow Wow Wubzy(AN:I love that show. Wow wow wubzy. Wubzy Wubzy wow wow. Sorry lol) which was her favorite show when she was younger and still was though it was for kids.

Enje had many time offered to hang with her and so did her other friends but she always refused. She liked being alone for some reason but at the same time didn't. She changed the channel to an R&B music channel and Scared of Lonely by Beyonce was playing. She listened to the song for a little.

I'm in this fight and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired  
I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time  
I'm sinking in the sand and I can't barely stand  
I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely

I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside  
And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home?  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wall  
And I'm scared of the only heart beat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone, I can't seem to breathe  
When I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely, I'm scared of lonely

I cry at night 'cause my baby's too far to be by my side  
To wipe away these tears of mine so I hold my pillow tight  
To imagine you I'll stretch your hand looking for mine  
'Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me

I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along a wa-

She soon change the channel not wanted to here anymore of it. Suddenly there was loud banging at the door. Instead of asking who it was, she grabbed a wooden bat from the corner, that brought back to many memories, and proceeded toward the door. 'Who would be here this late on a Friday night' she thought putting her hand on the handle of the door. She slowly twisted before swinging it open and whacking the figure with the bat.

"Ow…What the…ow…hell's....ow…wrong..ah..with you," The person asked.

It was clearly a boy by the voice. She stopping swinging at the person and looked to see who it was.

"Ky…z..a," She looked at him in shock.

"Hey Toe Toe," He greeted causally.

Emotions ran through her eyes containing: Hurt, betrayal, happiness, sadness, love, and anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!! LAST I CHECKED I WAS SUPPOSE TO GO TO HELL!" Kin screamed at him.

"Toe Toe…" Kyza began but got cut off by Kin.

"Don't call me that," She sneered at him.

"Kin I'm so sorry. It's just I need…well…I can't explain it but I want you back as my best friend," He looked at her, honesty shone bright in his eyes.

"Why huh? It's been three months and you decided to come now!?!" Kin half yelled.

"Kin you and I have always been there for each other. Come on give me another chance to be your best friend."

Kin looked at him. Slowly studying him up and down. She really did want him back but what if he did it again. She shook her head to get rid of the thought then smile up at him.

"Fine. I will start to forgive you," She sighed.

She knew she'd never be able to refuse him.

"Start?" He questioned.

"Yup. You have to sacrifice for my forgiveness." She grinned evilly at him.

He gulped, "Okay what do I start with.

"First…ICE CREAM," Kin cheered.

He sweat dropped anime style then nodded his head, "Sure, why not. I guess we can catch up that way."

He began to walk away thinking she'd follow when he heard an "Ah Um".

He turned to see Kin motioning him to come back to her. He did as she said and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Part of your punishment is carrying me and do you really think I'm going out in the cold without a jacket and also going to forget my keys?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Ah…no," Was his answer.

"Good now wait here and I'll be right back." Kin said.

"I can't come inside," He pouted.

Kin grinned evilly again, "Nope," And with that the door slammed in his face.

'Kami! The things I do for her' He thought shaking his head.

---^---

After Kin grabbed her things and locked the door, Kyza picked her up on his back and began to walk to Cold Stone.

"Now tell me again why you want ice cream in the winter," He said as they sat a table after getting their ice cream.

"Cause it tastes good. Why else?" She asked.

"Oh nothing."

"So did you get you report card today," Kin began to lick her ice cream slowly not wanting a brain freeze.

"Ye..yea..yeah," He shuddered trying to hide the fact he was turn on.( AN:Omg. Got a horny boy on Isle 3. Lol)

"Let me see," She held out her hand.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked it over and was very disappointed.

"Kyza you use to get start As. How'd it turn to start Fs?" She asked.

"No reason. What about you?" He asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Straight As as always." She piped up.

"Great," He congratulated her.

"Well anyways I've been meaning to ask you. I've seen you with a lot of girls and it's a different one every time I see you. So I was wondering if their friends or something," Kin looked dumbly at her ice cream.

"Yeah. You can say that. Let's go. It's getting late," He took her hand, hauled her on to his back, and sped toward her house.

'He's not telling me something," Kin thought.

When they reach, He walked her inside, sat in the living room until she got dress for bed, and waiting for her to come back downstairs. When she did she was dress in her usual. Tank with booty shorts. Nothing new for him except for the fact she had grown more. And a lot. She had a more curvy figure and everything.

'Yeah I might die tonight,' He thought as he looked her up and down.

Kin didn't notice his staring and just started talking, "Um Kyza?"

"Yeah," He answer finally snapped out of his trance.

"Um…well…I was wondering since we just….you know…got back to being friends…if you'd like to have…a sleepover… like old times," Kin shuddered as she thought 'Why do I feel so nervous asking this?'

"Sure. Why not. You got new movies," He looked toward her dad's movie collection.

"Yeah. A couple. I'll get some popcorn and blankets," And with that she left the room.

Kyza finally picked out three movies. They were all horror and he knew she didn't like horror movies but he could careless.

Kin soon came with a big bowl of popcorn and one huge comforter. Kyza put the movies in the six dvd changer and sat on the huge sofa by Kin before pressing play.

"What movies did you picked," She asked as she snuggled against his warm body(AN:Yeah don't go getting any ideas. I do this with my guy friends all the time. Nothing big and DEFIANTLY not PEVERTED.)

"You'll see," Kyza smirked.

--^---

Six hours filled of horror would not be on the top of Kin's wish list though that's what she got. When the last movie was finally done she was tired but didn't want to go to sleep.

"Come on Toe Toe. Time for bed," Kyza said throwing her over his shoulder along with the comforter.

"No! I can't go to bed now! I blame you," Kin pounded on Kyza back as he brought her to her room.

"Calm down," Kyza threw her on the bed and laid down beside her.

"Nope because of YOU I'm going to have nightmares." Kin crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She did feel protected and was now falling asleep. 'What am I ever going to do without you Kyza' was her last thought before drifting to the land of dreams.

(AN: Yay! They're best friends and bed buddies. Lol. Not in a perverted way you sickos. Lol.)

---^---

It had now been two months since Kyza and Kin were friends again. They hung out a lot and even sleepover each others houses of course without their parents knowing. It was nice to be normal but the thing was nothing was really normal. Kyza now looked at Kin different and Kin sure did notice it. Sometime when they were out some girls would glare at her and she had no clue why but she knew it must of had something to do with Kyza.

Today it was time for Kyza's football practice before his last game of the season. Kin was walking around alone until she bumped into someone. Kin immediately recognize the girls as one she saw with Kyza before.

"Your Kyza girlfriend right," She asked.

The girl shook her head, "No. Every since I gave myself to him he stopped liking me."

"What!?!" Kin was totally surprised. 'Was I right about him being a player?'

"I'm Yuri. You're that girl that's always with him now. Well do you mind giving this to him," And then she smacked Kin across the face.

Tear swelled up in Kin's eyes, "Sure."

And after that she kept on bumping into his ex girlfriend that week and they all said the same, though none of them smacked her. She was now mad with her best friend. 'He stole all those girls virginity and didn't even take a second glance at them afterwards!' If she could, Kin would burn down hell right now.

She went to the park were they were suppose to meet. Kyza was sitting on their favorite swing. Kin stormed up to him and smacked him hard across the face.

At first he was shocked and looked up to see an anger Kin. He was then surprised then mad.

"What the hell was that for!?!" He asked half yelling.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME HUH? DO I NOT MATTER TO YOU NOW? AM I JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR WHORES?" She screamed at him.

"What are you talking about? You're not a whore, you're my best friend." He said.

"Well from what I heard is that you stole a lot of girls' virginity then kicked them to the curb. Is that true," She asked hoping it was a lie and some stupid joke.

He looked away.

"Please tell me it's a lie," Kin pleaded.

"I can't lie to you like that," Kyza sighed.

"So what am I to you? Another toy to play around with? Oh maybe you'll be lucky and knock me up," Kin now being very sarcastic but was thinking about the first part seriously. 'My heart was just ripped to pieces' She thought looking at him.

"No Kin . You're a best friend to me. Your not a toy or someone for me to knock up," He was mad at himself for being mad at Kin for being mad at him. 'So confusing." He rubbed his head.

"Oh..really. Then why have you been looking at me differently. You look at me like I'm some piece of meat. And all this time I loved you and you're a player!" Kin shouted.

Kyza didn't know what to say. 'She loves me?'. The thought keep running through his head. He snapped back to reality and realized what just happened. Now his demon blood was taking over.(AN: He's not half demon. I repeat. Not half demon.)

"Who do you think you are prying into my business. It doesn't involve you," He growled at her.

Kin wasn't phased at all, "Your business? Well then tell you business to stop running into me!"

"Go to-"

"Go to hell. Is that what you're going to say. Well I'm there right now. You're my hell," She told him running toward her house.

---^---

Four months went by and now the school year was over. Kin just turn thirteen when she enter six grade(This goes by the Japanese school year cycle). Kyza flunked the seventh grade and was going again. Even now that they went to school together. Neither talked to each other.

Kin was now home sitting in her living room. Once again both parents were gone. But she had no clue what for. She was sitting on the sofa reading a book. She just got home from school and was bored. There was a knock at the door and Kin looked up at the door from her book. She set it down on the coffee table and went to the door and opened it to see a surprise.

"Hey Kin. We need to talk," Kyza said looking down at her.

"No. No no no," She tried to close the door but Kyza pushed it back open.

He steeped inside, closed the door, and then pinned her up against it.(And by that I mean to hand on each side so she couldn't move)

"Kin I'm so sorry. You were right but at the same time not. I did look at you in a different way but I don't think of you as a whore. Never did I." He told her.

"No. You're lying. Stop lying to me," Tears were streaming down Kin's face.

"I'm not lying," he kissed her tears away then looked her in the eyes, "Kin I realize that I love you."

(AN: Okay just to tell you that this is a lemon but not a too far lemon. So yeah I guess a half lemon. That's what you could call it. HALF don't have SEX. I don't need to repeat it. Anyways half lemon so on with the story Oh and not to mention they're 13 and 15. Yeah totally no sex.)

Kyza began to kiss Kin neck. Leaving butterfly trials as he kissed, he finally reached her lips and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She was hesitant but opened her mouth for him. She closed her eyes and let him lead since she was all new to thing. Then she tasted something. She had the taste before but not willingly.

Kin pushed him back, "Are you drunk Kyza?!?"

Kyza pay no attention to her and continue. He use his claw to slices open her shirt revealing a black lacy bra(Oh how lucky he is. Lol). He slided her shirt of her shoulders and began kissing her neck again.(God get a move on already. Lol) She let out a soft moan which she tried to hold back. Kyza was fucking drunk and she had no clue what to do and how to stop him. When her dad got drunk it was…..bad.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and got on top of her. He picked up where he left off kissing her neck moving slowly down to her chest area. Not losing concentration, he unhooked her bra and began to suck on her left nipple.(Omg. Maybe I shouldn't finish this. Lol) He gentlely squeezed her right boob with his left hand. She let out another moan but then realized something as he took off his shirt.

'Am I seriously about to have sex with Kyza? And he's drunk. I don't want this at all. How do I stop it' She thought, 'I'm not ready for that."

She began to softly cry. Kyza didn't stop what he was doing as soon as he smelt salt in the air. He unzipped her pants and slid them off her legs.

She tried to protest in everyway. She started to kick and push at him but he didn't budge at all.

"Please stop Kyza," Kin sobbed out.

Still paying no mind to her, he held her squirming(I think that's how you spell it) body down with one hand as he took his pants off with the other. He laid down on top of and began to kiss her lips. He wanted to enter her mouth and lick her bottom lip. She refused to open her mouth and he got mad. Deciding not to wait he bit down on her bottom lip making her gasp. He took this as he's chance to enter but now something else blocked him. It was hard and slippery. He decided to give up on the kiss and went for her underwear.

Kin still fought trying to get him off her but he would not move, "Get off me!"

He growled in return and started to lick her inner thigh. Kissing up all the way up to her cult. (Oh no. Don't do it Kyza. Lol. Sorry for interrupting again). She stop protesting and began to shake. Kin felt little pleasure. Who could feel pleasure when they were about to be rape by their best friend?

Kyza normal self was screaming in hi head 'Stop it before she never forgives us!'.(Okay now I know it's half demon stuff and blah blah but anyways I need to tell you this. When deomon lose control their inner demon which is violent, comes out to play. So Kyza, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru and soon on the other demons in the story have this so don't think their all half demons okay. Now on with out half lemon)

Kyza demon paid no attention to him. He began to lick around her entrance making sure she was ready for him because Kami knew he was beyond hard by now.

Kin whimper in response. His claw dug into the inside of her side and began to bleed. He licked to blood away. He then went up to her neck and bit her hard. She cried out in pain. (Oh yeah. Now their courting)He got up, ripping off his boxers before positioning himself at her entrance. Kin cried hard, closing her eyes, waiting for the impact which never came. Soon he felt Kyza collapse on top of her. She open one eye and peeked at him.

He buried his face into her hair,

"I'm so sorry Kin," He mumbled in her ear.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "It's okay." (Yeah I know. Weird right. He was about to rape her and when he says sorry she says it's okay. Talk about weird)

(AN:Oh sorry if you were expecting more out of this half lemon but that's why it's half. Come on she's 13 for crying out loud. So you should congratulate me on my first lemon :P)

He picked his shirt and boxers up from the floor, putting the shirt on Kin and his boxers on himself. He hugged her close as he pulled the blankets over them and watch Kin slowly drift to sleep and he soon followed.

---^---

Kin dad walked into the front door and the first thing that caught his eye was Kin's shirt ripped up on the floor.

"KIN WHY IS YOU SHIRT ON THE FLOOR DOWN HER!' they heard her father yell.

Kin jumped then looked at Kyza who was now awake too. 'So it wasn't a dream.'

"I'll be right back. Stay here."

She grabbed a pair of her boy short underwear before walking downstairs.

"You're back early dad," Kin faked a smile.

There was a loud echo as Kin held her burning cheek, "What was that for," She half sobbed.

"Did you have boy in this house? What's with that shirt your wearing? It's defiantly a boy's. You're a little whore like your mother after all," The man glared at his daughter.

"My mom's not a whore," She sneered trying to hit him.

He kicked her to the ground and she held her stomach in a pain.

"Don't lie to yourself," He smirked, "I'll show you how whores play."

He got down on top of her and began to kiss her neck. (Yeah. Two rape attempts in less then 12 hours. That gots to suck)

"Get off of me you sick bastard," That rewarded her another slap across the face.

That was enough for Kyza to hear. He was done with Kin getting abuse now her old man trying to rape her. It isn't right. He got off her bed and ran down stairs.

In one quick movement he left Kin's dad off her and held him up against the wall by his collar.

"Don't you ever touch my mate again,"(Yay! She's his soon to be mate. If you don't understand how he had sex so many time and none of them were his mate. PM me and I'll explain) Kyza growled at him.

"Take the whore. See if I care. She always comes backs like always," Jaten chuckled.

Kyza was infuriated. He punch Jaten in the gut and dropped him to floor. He got on top of him(Yeah it aint Yoai you sick bastards.) and began punch him in the face. He was soon out cold but that didn't stop Kyza from continuing.

Kin finally got up ignoring the pain in her stomach and grabbed Kyza hand. He turn and looked at her with sorrow in his eye.

"Stop. He's not worth it," Kin got out threw he sobs of pain.

Kyza got up and took her hand, "Pack your things. We're leaving this place and never coming back."

"But my mom-" Kyza cut her off.

"I'll tell Enje to watch over her and give her our address and such."

"But where can we go. We have no money," Kin mentioned.

"Don't worry about that," He said.

She just nodded. She wouldn't be able to win this fight. She could tell he already made up his mind. They went to her room and began to pack.

---^---

After Kin talked to her mother over the phone they went to Kyza's house and began packing his things. When they were finished it was around seven in the morning. Kyza told Kin to put the bags in his dad's car. She did as he told as he tiptoed into his parents room to get the keys. After he found the keys, he went downstairs to his dad's study and went to the safe his dad didn't know he knew about. He took all the money out of it and threw it in a duffel bag. (Okay there was around like ten million dollars in that safe so you now understand the duffel bag. Carry on)

When he got outside, Kin stood by the open trunk waiting. She was very skilled in mechanic and didn't even need the keys to start the car but Kyza said it'd be faster. She closed the trunk and got into the passenger seat as Kyza unlocked the doors. (Okay he has his permit so he isn't suppose to be driving but he good at driving just not old enough for his license yet)

Throwing the bag in back before starting the car Kyza saw from the side of his eye his dad charging for the car. 'Shit' He pushed down on the gas speeding down the street with his dad using his demon speed to keep on his tail.

Soon his dad was right by the passenger door and Kin screamed but not that loud.

"Open your door," Kyza said trying to stay calm.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Just do it," He didn't turn his head to look at her.

She hesitated but did as he said. His dad was knocked in the head with the door and fell to the curb blacked out.

She closed the door and smiled at Kye. Now they were finally free of their abusive parents.

---^---

They reached Kyoto around noon. Kye bought the first nice house he saw and then him and Kin went shopping for furniture. When they were finished with all the non sense of getting moved in to a new place, they went for a walk in the park holding hands which they did a lot but this time it was different. Their fingers when intertwined together like how most couples hold hands(Aw. What a cute pic. SNAP Flash)

"Kin am soo sorry about last night. I was drunk and I let my demon lose not caring at all who got hurt and then I almost hurt you ," Kyza apologize for the millionth time that day.

"It's okay." Kin assured him.

Kyza looked at his watch, "It was now five pm and they still needed to get their cell phones.

"Kin, I don't know if you wanted this but I have to tell you something about last night."

Kinto sighed, 'Another apology'. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well last night when I bit you it's a mark that means we're courting now if you know what that is." Kyza told her.

"Yeah. I do. Enje told me all about it," She yawned.

It was a tiring day and she was ready for sleep, "Do you think the movers and done unpacking our new stuff?" She asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Let's go back and check before going to the mall to get phones." He suggested.

Kin nodded in agreement.

They turned around and Kin bumped into a girl about her age knocking their heads together.

"Sorry," They said at the same time.

The girl had black raven hair and tanned skin. Her hazel eyes sparkled bright.

"Your new here, right?," The girl said, "I'm Rin."

She put out her hand to shake. Kin let go of Kyza's and shook her hand, "Oh well I'm Kinto but you can call me Kin and this I Kyza my boyfriend. We just moved here today."

"Oh my. He's your boyfriend. How'd you land someone so cute," Rin giggled.

Kin giggled with her and Kyza looked at them like they were crazy. 'I'll never understand girl language' He shook his head.

"Oh we've been friend for a long time. I'm guessing you go to Shikon Middle school."

"Yup. I'll be glad to show you and your boyfriend around," Rin offered. "Oh I got a idea. How about you guys come and meet my friends?"

"Um sure. We need to stop by our house first then go to the mall to get our cell phone," Kin told her.

"Okay. I'll text my friend to meet us at the mall," Rin offered.

And with that they walked but to Kyza and Kin's new home.

---^---

Rin look around the house in surprise. It was smaller then hers but more to her taste.(Okay I'm not detailing the house. Think of it as anyway you want.)

"This is nice. So is this your house or his," Rin asked looking at Kin.

"It's both of ours," Kin answered.

Rin was shocked, "What about your parents?"

"Long gone," Kin responded.

So does that mean…"Rin trailed off.

Kin got what she was going at and her eyes widen, "No. No. Not until I'm married. We're just leaving together."

Rin let go of the breath she was holding, "Oh. Okay because your really young and all."

"Yeah. I know." Kin said, "And not to mention he's shy." Kin started to think of the old Kyza hoping he'd change back to his old self.

"Okay let's go," Kyza entered the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you guys remember the rest," Kin said.

"Oh how romantic yet weird," Rin mused.

"Yeah and scary," Ayame added.

"How come you never told us," Kagome asked.

"Well it's not something i like to remember," Kin said.

"Wait he calls you Toe Toe," Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kin blushed and looked away.

"And she called him Kiki though thats a girls names it's sweet," Ayame said.

"Kin have you guys ever got close again," Rin asked.

Kin blushed a darker red but never answered.

"I take that as yes," Kagome asumed.

"Whatever," Kin mumbled.

"Okay time for sleep. Shopping tomorrow," Sango said.

They all muttered good nights before going to sleep.

* * *

Okay so how did you like it. How was my first lemon? Tell me in a PM or review. Oh and some people complain about wanting longer chaps. So it's either short ones on the week days every day. Or one long one every month. I'd prefer having a chap almost everyday but tell me what you want and either you gain or lose something. Now to write Cupid Did Me Wrong. It won't be updated til i say Wednesday because i want it long like this one. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Marry Souta

OKay i'm sick and tired and i've been working and cooking and somehow wrote this chap today. And i have to tell you guys again i have a poll up so read a brief discribtion at the bottom of my profile before voting anyways enjoy this story.

* * *

Okay well the girls woke up in the morning went shopping and blah blah(I just want to get to Thursday already so just a little para to describe the week. It's sorta confusing to me to since I'm jumping around but no more past stories for like ever but not for fever whatever. You get wat I mean. Anyways continuing) At school it was the same. Inuyasha didn't tell his friends and Kagome didn't tell hers. They didn't want anyone to find out. Now it was Thursday night and the night Inuyasha's family would come over to discuss this merger thingy.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

"I got it," Souta, Kagome's younger brother called(they don't have maid or whatever. Akiko is all about do it yourself)

Souta opened the door and there stood Inuyasha, Izayoi, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru?

"What you doing here Fluffy," Souta asked as he let them in.

"Don't call me Fluffy for the last time and I'm here to enjoy my brother's misery," Sesshoumaru told him.

Inuyasha sent an evil glare at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru just smirked back.

"Cool," Souta said before going to take his seat in the living room.

Everyone but Kagome and Akiko sat quietly in the living room until they heard,

"MOM I DON'T WANNA WEAR THAT," Kagome screamed.

The yelling was replaced by a murmur and even the dog demon couldn't here it.

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS? FOR THE LAST TIME I'M AM NOT MARRYING TH PIECE OF SHIT!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru started to snigger but got elbowed by his dad. Now Inuyasha was laughing at him but his mom pulled on his ear. Both Inuyasha and Sesshy pouted.(Yeah I think I make Sesshoumaru more…..what's the word…ah…cool…nah…okay….i give up. He just aint a big meany all the time)

"KAGOME WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AND YOU ARE MARRYING INUYASHA AND RIGHT NOW YOUR ACTIN LIKE A BABY. DO YOU WANT YOUR THINGS TAKEN AWAY LIKE ON MONDAY?" They finally heard her mother say.

There was a long pause.

"What did she get taken away," Inuyasha asked looking at the two men in the house(meaning the boys that lived there)

"Well let's say Kagome had a little problem and she did…well a couple of things and then she….ah got some very very bad punishments for three days." Souta explained without saying too much of his sisters business.

"So she just got off today?" Inuyasha asked.

Souta just nodded.

"You know that's a good idea for you, Inuyasha," Izayoi suggested.

"Yup," Inutaisho agreed.

"No!" Inuyasha almost screamed at his parents.

Then they hear Kagome finally say, "No no I'll wear it."

Soon Akiko came down and sat on the love seat with Akira(If this is or not the name I picked for Kagome's dad oh well it is now because I love it from so many stories I read)

"Sorry it took so long everyone. Lately Kagome's been…you can say difficult," Akiko explained to them.

"It's alright Akiko. Inuyasha hasn't been happy trooper either," Izayoi waved it off.

Akira shook his head, "What are we ever going to do with our kids?"

"Marry them," Inutaisho grinned.

The adults laughed but the other looked at their parents like 'What?'.

"I don't understand adult jokes," Souta rubbed his temples.

"Me either," Inuyasha said.

(yeah I know. it ain't funny right but my dad and mom be saying stuff like that and all of a sudden all the adults laugh. Lord help me)

"Mom I broke my ankle. I…uh…can't walk down the stairs," Kagome called from the top of the steps.

"You're pushing your luck Kagome," Akiko said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Alright alright. I'm coming," Kagome took a deep breath and started to walked down the steps.

(Okay so just to tell you all the stair leads into the dining room and a huge sofa for the living room separate the two so they can see her)

Everyone turn and looked her. Kagome looked away in embarrassment.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this," Kagome said looking else where.

"Honey you look so cute," Izayoi got up and went to hug her goddaughter.

"Ah..thanks," Kagome hugged Izayoi back.

She was wearing a yellow sunflower dress that tied around your neck and had her hair in a high ponytail tied back with a flower clipped and white sandals to top it off.

Kagome went to sit by her brother on the other loveseat across from her parents.

"Mom why do I have to wear this kids' dress," Kagome asked her.

"Well it's a meeting so you have to look appropriate." Her mom explained.

"So dress pants and a nice tank couldn't do," Kagome looked her mom in the eye(oooo….getting )

"You could have but I loved that dress and I wanted you to wear it. Lucky I found it in the back of your closet. I bought three years ago," Akiko told her.

"That's where it was I thought I barbequed it," Kagome murmured to herself then whispered to Souta, "Remind me to burn this after this meeting."

Inuyasha heard what she said and started to snigger(it sounds so weird to say that).

They started to discuss the wedding and engagement party and blah blah. Every once in a while Kagome and Inuyasha would say something rude to each other and then laugh at each other for the treats they got.

"Kagome, you have to at one point kiss Inuyasha at the engagement party," Akiko said.

"K..ki..kis..s Inu…yasha. You must be crazy mom," Kagome stuttered 'Though I probably would love to kiss….wait…what the hell am I thinking?'

"Nee-chan, what's wrong with Inuyasha. He's pretty cool. I think it's great you guys are getting married," Souta told her.

Kagome thought for a second then an idea clicked in her head.

"Mom I got an idea," Kagome chimed.

Every one looked at her.

"How about Inuyasha and Souta get married!" Kagome sang.

Everyone's eyes bulged out. Then laughter was heard and everyone look to see where it came from. It was Sesshoumaru on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Kagome, I don't th-," Kagome cut her mom off.

"Yeah we can make him become a transsexual and we can say Souta moved to America and his our long lost relative and then I could Souta bra shopping and he would be to go to hot springs with us girls and we could get him to have a baby and-," This time Kagome was cut off by her dad.

"KAGOME!"

She looked around to see everyone staring at her like she was crazy and Sesshoumaru choking on his laughter.

"Kagome that isn't possible," Akira said.

"Yes it is. Nothing is impossible," Kagome huffed.

"Are you inferring I get married to a boy. Do I look gay," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome open her mouth to answer when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Don't answer that." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Kagome don't you see why you and Inuyasha are getting married," Akiko asked. Then she started rambling on about a dream wedding and grandchildren and ect…

"I see where Kagome gets her imagination," Inutaisho murmured to Izayoi.

Izayoi nodded in response.

"Kagome high-five for that one," Sesshoumaru put his hand in the air towards hers.

Kagome grinned and gave him a high five.

"Well why don't we wrap this up for the night, eh." Inutaisho suggested.

"But I want to stay longer and hear more of Kagome's dream," Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome who grinned back at him.

"Another time," Izayoi said.

"Alright well then have a nice night," Akira said.

"Kagome show them out," Akiko commanded.

"Fine mom," Kagome sighed.

She got up with the rest of the Takahashi and walked them to the door opening for them.

"See you guys soon," Kagome smiled.

"Yes we will and that dress is really lovely Kagome," Izayoi gave her a kiss on the cheek before going outside.

"Oh and here Kagome. This is your engagement ring," Inutaisho placed something into her hand.

"Thanks. Bye Uncle Inu," Kagome gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left out the house.

"Kept some of those puns of Inuyasha for me okay," Sesshoumaru grinned and hugged Kagome.

"Sure thing," She hugged him back before he too left.

Now Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"No good bye kiss or hug for me," Inuyasha smirked.

"Nope. Later loser," She pushed him out the door and closed it.

"Wench," She heard Inuyasha murmur.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT," She yelled through the door.

Kagome open her hand and looked to see the ring. It was a gold band with silver wrapped aound it and a big diamond in the middle with smaller ones around it, 'Cute!'

She shook her head when she got no response and went to join her family for dinner.

~To the girls after the Break up Scene the next day~

"Why the hell did I suddenly burst out like that?" Kagome slapped her forehead, "Good I'm such a loser. Now he probably thinks I'm jealous and next thing you know he thinks I like him."

'Which is soo true,' Kagome thought as she sat on a bench after her speed walking.

"Kagome what was that about," She heard someone call.

She looked up to see her friend running up to her. They all had huge grins on their faces.

"What was what about," Kagome asked.

"You know. Your sudden burst out," Ayame said.

"It was nothing," Kagome mumbled.

"Nothing? It was hella something," Kin practically shouted.

"No it wasn't. Inuyasha loves Kikyo. I still for some reason like his ass and now I hate myself for making it so obvious," Kagome pouted.

"Aww….Kagome…he probably likes you too," Rin sat by her.

"No he doesn't and now I hate him for making me like him," Kagome sneered.

"Are we suppose to understand that," They heard a masculine voice say.

They all turn their heads to see the boys excluding Inuyasha.

"No your not," Sango said.

"Kin let's give Kagome some time to think," Kyza grabbed Kin's hand and dragged her away from the group but not before she shouted, "Tell me what happens!"

"Yeah that's a good idea," Ayame sighed and took Kouga hand walking away.

"Wait for me," Rin called before her running to her.

"If you need anything just call m- ."Sango felt something touch her butt, "HENTAI!" Sango sucker punched Miroku, "Touch me one more time and it'll be worse." She turn her attention back to Kagome, "Kagome either of us girls if you need anything or if your ready to go home." And with that she left still fuming because of Miroku.

Miroku. Well he was laying on the floor in a store across from Kagome unconscious. Kagome shook her head and got up going to walk the other way the others went.

~With Inuyasha~

'God why didn't I tell her. Now she probably hates me," Inuyasha took a seat at one of the empty tables by the window, 'And why did Kagome suddenly spasm on her? Could she be jealous? No. Kagome jealous of Kikyo? I must be dreaming on that one.'

(Okay now italics is human side, regular Inuyasha, and bold italics Demon)

'_It's your fault if she would be.'_

'Not you again,' Inuyasha sighed to himself.

'_Yes it is me again. Why didn't you break up with Kikyo earlier?'_

'Because I love her.'

'_**Wrong**_'

'Okay now who the hell are you?'

'_**Your demon side**_'

'Why do I have so many sides'

'_It's only two kiddo and it's for a reason'_

'Who you calling kiddo?'

'_**You. Kami you a fucking idiot. Do us a favor and get some help.**_'

'Okay enough of this I need to know what to do about Kagome and Kikyo.'

'_Can't help you there. You have to figure it out on your own.'_

'_**but I can tell you Kagome's your m-**_.'

'_Would you shut the hell up. Let him figure it out him self.'_

'_**Who do you think you're talking to?**_'

'_My demon side which is me.'_

'_**God point. Well later fuckers.'**_The voice faded.

'_Would he ever use some nice language. Anyways if you think you'll find out. Have fun.' _The next voice faded.

'What the hell was that about' Inuyasha thought 'well I'm done with this. I need to find the others.' Inuyasha got up from his spot and call Miroku.

_Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring,_

"_You've reached the voice mail box of_-," Inuyasha shut his phone.

'Why the hell didn't he pick up? Might as well go walking around.' Inuyasha shrugged and started walking. He soon picked up a familiar scent with salt mixed in with it. He looked around and Saw Kagome sitting on a bench and tries running down her face. He felt a pang of guilt and went up to her.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up to see the person who said her name.

"Oh great. I bet you're here to make fun of me for crying right," Kagome sighed and looked away.

"No..um..why are you alone," Inuyasha sat beside her.

"Can't I be alone? Do I need to be with someone every second," Kagome said with some attitude.

"I didn't say you couldn't and you don't have to bite off my head," Inuyasha told her.

"Just leave me alone," Kagome slumped down some.

"I would love to but I was wondering if we could talk. About earlier and something else." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him before saying, "Fine."

Inuyasha took her hand and led her out of the mall.

* * *

okay how was it. I know i was laughing while i was writing it but anyways now i need five reviews before updating but don't worry i'll still be writing so as soon as i get five you'll get a update anyway Have a good night and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Plans

Okay to all you people that read and don't review thank Animegurl194 for gettiing you this chap.

Disclaimer:

Kint0:*sitting in chair in an interigation room*

Men in Black suit2: Now is it true that you did a false disclaimer?

Kint0:*Mumbles*

Men in Black suit1: What did you say.

Kint0:*screams*I said no you FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!!

Men in blacxk suit2: Do you know you don't own Inuyasha.

Kint0:*Mumbles again*

Men in black suit1: Speak up

Kint0: Yes i know. I don't own Inuyasha. God but one day i will.

Lol Enjoy

* * *

Dedication to Animegurl194

~-----------^-------------~

"Where is she now? It's been like an hour," Kin paced back and froth looking around.

"Don't worry Kin she'll turn up when she wants to," Kyza soothed her.

"Right there my friend is wrong. Kin is right we should be worrying," Rin was also pacing.

"You women and your worrying," Kouga murmured.

"What was that I didn't catch it," Ayame sneered at him from the bench she sat at.

"I'm pretty sure she's alright, After all she is a very beautiful woman….aw crap. She's a beautiful woman. Someone must of kept nap her so they could-."

**BANG**

Everyone looked at the monk on the floor yet again unconscious.

"Stupid pervert," Sango mumbled rubbing her fist.

Everyone else just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. The girls worry and the boys trying to calm them down.

That's when Sango felt a vibrate in her pocket.

"I got a text guys," Sango said taking her phone out and looking at the screen.

"Well what does it say? I'm going to die of worriment," Kin stressed.

"Is that even a word," Rin looked at her confused.

"No. I just make up words out of the blue," Kin said sarcastically.

"You do," Ayame muttered.

"You say something Ayame," Kin asked with a stern look.

"Don't take your worrwhatchamacallit-whatever on me. I'm worried too," Ayame yelled at her.

"Shut up you guys and read this text," Sango turn her phone to face them all.

_Text:_

_U n the grls get ur asses 2 the food court now! Im ready 2 leave!!!_

"Someone's in a bad mood," Rin mumbled.

"Yeah so let's go. Later boys," Sango started to walked way with Rin.

Ayame and Kin kissed their boyfriends goodbye before leaving.

"Oh wait," Kin stopped in her tracks and turn around, "Here Kyza," She tossed the car keys to him and then ran to catch up with the others.

---^---

They saw Kagome standing by the food court exit looking sad but at the same time fuming.

"What to took you guys so long," She yell-asked them.

"Well we were on the other side of the mall. How did you end up over here?" Sango asked her.

"Long story. Let's go. I don't want to be in the same mall with _him,_" She hissed the last word.

They just nodded and follow her out the mall to the car.

When they were all buckled in and on the street the girls deciding it was time to figure out what was going on.

"So Kagome what happened why your sa-," Kagome glared at Ayame, "mad I mean?"

"Well if it weren't Inuyasha comparing to Kinkyho thinking I'm jealous of the little trick- AH! He just so…he makes me so frustrated. KAMI! What am I to do with him. He's been slowly bringing back all the feels I tried so much to forget." Kagome said real fast.

"Honey slow down. We want to feel sane again. Now from the beginning what happened," Rin asked.

"Okay. I think I can tell you without going insane. Well it all started when he saw me then asked to talk, leading me outside…" Kagome began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_~With Kagome and Inuyasha in his car~_

"_So what did you want to talk about," Kagome asked sitting in the passenger seat of Inuyasha car._

"_Well um….you see….when we were in the store and you told Kikyo-," Kagome cut him off._

"_What you didn't want me to? I thinks it's better then waiting the day before the wedding to tell her don't you think," Kagome yelled._

"_No. I didn't mean it like that. Okay well I guess what I'm trying to say is I know you hate Kikyo but why," Inuyasha wanted to build on the situation before asking her the true question._

"_Well because of all the times she embarrassed me in front of everyone and used me and not to mention pranks me every chance she gets. Why are you asking?"_

"_No reason. Well there is a reason. Okay I was just wondering if by any chance your jealous of her," Inuyasha said._

_Kagome stared at him for a long second before she started to laugh, "You…got…to be kidding…me… Jealous?.....of her?"_

"_No I'm serious are you?" Inuyasha asked again._

_Kagome stopped laughing and her face went flat, "Why would I be jealous of her Inuyasha?"_

"_Because she's with or was with me," Inuyasha told her._

_Kagome head was about to explode, "WHAT!?! You cocky little jerk. You're so stuck up you think I'd actually be jealous of her? Because of you" Kagome got out the car and slammed the door before lending down to the open window, "Do us all a favor and bring you cocky ass to hell!"_

_And with that she stormed back to the mall getting her cell phone out to text Sango and leave._

_~End~_

"He seriously thought you were jealous of her," Sango laughed.

"Is isn't funny," Kagome sneered.

"But so true," Kin whispered to Rin who was right next to her and on the other side of her Ayame.

Kagome turned around again to glare at Kin.

Kin turn to her and said sweetly, "Something the matter babe?"(Just to let you guys know, they all call each other honey, babe, sweetie, etc.)

"No," Kagome turned back to face Sango, "What should I do? I don't want to feel this way about him and now I hate him for making me have feeling and I have to marry the arrogant jerk on top of it."

"Well weren't you jealous of Kikyo," Ayame asked.

"No I was not," Kagome screamed.

They finally pulled up to Kagome drive and she got out, "Some friend you are."

And with that she went into her house. The girls just shook there head as Ayame took the front seat and Kin scooted over to the side.

"This is going to be a long long forever," Rin sighed.

---^---

Kagome ran up to her room and laid down on her King size bed. 'Kami my friends are so annoying. Why most they think I was jealous of the little two faced whore.' Kagome sighed in frustration. She turn on her back and rubbed her temples with her eyes still closed.

A sudden knock at her door made her jump and almost fall off her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the door.

"Sis, Hojo-kun is on the phone," She heard Souta's voice say.

"Okay," She called to him before turn on her side to pick up her cordless phone from her ebony nightstand.

"Hello," She greeted.

"_Hi Kagome-san. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me," _Came Hojo voice from the phone.

Kagome let a weak smile grace her face. Hojo has always had it bad for her. Her friends Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka always tried to hooked them up not matter how much she protested but she would sometimes go on dates with him because she felt bad for him.

"Hojo I'm sorry. I really would love to it just I'm engaged and I don't think I parents would let me," Kagome told him.

She heard him sigh before saying, "_I was hoping that it was just a rumor I was hearing but I guess it's true. Well good luck Kagome-san. I'll see you at school in two weeks."_

"Alright. Bye," Kagome place the phone back on the receiver.

Kagome looked around her room. Her walls were a light green. Furniture and carpet was black and her other accessories were all shades of green. She laid back down on her bed and looked up at the roof of the canopy. 'Why me? Why you, Inuyasha?'

After dropping off Miroku, Inuyasha went straight home. He said hi to his parents and Rin who was getting a snack from the kitchen. Most likely visiting Sesshomaru. He went up to his room and sat on the couch before turning on his TV. He looked at the screen but tuned out the noise. He couldn't get the situation out of his mind. 'Does Kagome like me?' He wondered. He was surprise when his human side didn't respond to his self question.

"Inuyasha. Your ho is on the phone," He heard Rin cheerful voice come from the door.

He got up and opened the door to be greeted with a wicked smile on the short girl, "She isn't my ho."

"Oh that's right. She's every man is this town ho. Or maybe even country," Rin tapped her little finger on her chin.

Inuyasha growled and snatch the phone from her.

"You don't live here yet, so why do you answer the phone," Inuyasha asked.

"Keyword. Yet. I don't live here yet but soon I will so why not get in the habit and not to mention I'll be sleeping over the whole vacation so," She stuck her tongue out at him and skipped away.

Inuyasha shook his head and slammed his door before returning to his couch. He put the phone to his ear,

"Hey Kikyo."

"_Don't hey me mister. I just wanted to tell you that if you want I'll be your mistress after you get married because I love you,"_ Said Kikyo voice.

He grinned pervertedly, "Oh how I would love that but I don't think that'd go well with my dad or mom."

"_Who cares what they think. It's your life. They can't control it,"_ Kikyo stated.

"Oh but they can and they will. Kikyo I love you too and I still wish do do things to you but I can't dishonor my family like that."

"_Well then let's run away. We don't have to worry about your stupid parents or that bitch. Just me and you babe,"_ Kikyo suggested in a seductive tone.

"Sorry babe but I can't not matter how much it's tempting. Just know that I'll always love you and as soon as I find a way out I'll be with you again."(*Gags*)

"_Inuyasha this is your last chance. Either you do as I say or you're out of my life forever,"_ Kikyo sneered.

Inuyasha thought about for a second before saying, "Bye Kikyo." And he hung up.(Whoo hoo! Oh yeah. Come on cheer with me)

'I'm so stupid,' Inuyasha sighed and turned his attention back to the TV.

---^---

The next day everyone decided to meet up at the park before going to the pool. All except Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kami they're party poopers," Kin kicked some dirt.

They were all hanging at their normal spot in the park by the sacred tree.

"Kin wouldn't you be mad if you were forced to marry Kyza," Rin asked from her spot on Sesshomaru's lap.

Kin just gave Rin a look.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot," Rin said.

"How about we play tagged," Ayame offered.

"I going out with a child," Kouga sighed.

"Only at heart," She kissed him on the cheek.

"Sango don't you realize we're the only ones that aren't a couple," Miroku informed her.

Sango looked around at all her friends then at Miroku, "And?"

"Please Sango will you go out with me."

"No."

"But we can have a romantic dinner by the beach and afterwards we can have a nice intercross," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"Can I hit him this time," Kin asked.

"Yeah," The twitching Sango said.

Kin smiled and walked over the monk. Her fist glowed a light black as she punch him upside the head sending him flying across the field.

"Nice hit," Rin clapped.

"I've been practicing," Kin smirked.

"And on me," Kyza murmured.

Kin turned to him, "Do you want to end up like the monk?"

Kyza held his hands up in fear, "I'll pass."

"We have to get Kagome and Inuyasha together," Ayame piped up out of the blue.

Everyone looked at her.

"I know. I know. I'm random but you all know it's true so it's time to plan," Ayame informed them.

"Well what are we going to do? It's so obvious they like each other." Sango said.

"But they won't admit it to each other," Rin stated.

"And that's our problem," Ayame told them.

"I think we should let them figure out on their own," Kouga said.

"Yeah," Kyza agreed.

They girls glared at them.

"Or not," The hunched back in fear.

"Okay so now what do we do," Rin pondered on planning.

"Sesshomaru you can help us," Kin beamed.

"And how is that," Sesshoumaru asked with no interest.

"You can force Inuyasha to go I don't like to the amusement park," Kin began to plan.

"That's a good idea Kin. We can ditch them at an amusement park and knowing them after spending the money, they'll stay once they realize we're not there," Ayame added.

"Who knew you were so smart Kin," Sango smiled.

Kin gave an inhuman growl as a response.

"Are you sure she's human," Kouga asked Kyza.

"Yeah. At least that's what she told me," Kyza gulped.

"Are you scared of me Kyza," Kin began to pout.

"No no. Uh…..i love…you," Kyza was clueless at what to do.

"Ayame hit Kyza. He's a meanie," Kin whined.

"With pleasure." Ayame grinned and started for Kyza.

Kyza slowly crawled away. Ayame in no time catch him and whack him across the face. He joined Miroku in unconsciousness.

"Off topic people," Sango snapped her fingers.

"Why are you girls so violent and controlling," Kouga asked.

The girls shot draggers at him.

"And this is what I mean," Kouga mumbled.

"Do you want to end up like Kyza and Miroku baby," Ayame asked sweetly.

"No," He squeaked.

"Then shut up," Rin commanded.

He just nodded his head and leaned against the tree.

"So now let's get planning on how we're going to do this," Sango said.

The girls formed a huddle and began planning their mission.

---^---

Kagome sat in the garden in the back of her house. She looked at the pond and watched the fish swim. 'I shouldn't have ditched them.' She thought, 'But what they said yesterday made me so mad.'

As if a prayer was answer her phone started ringer.

_Sexy can I_

_Just parten my manner_

_Girl how you shake it_

_Got a play-(_I don't all lyric and too lazy to look it up)

"Hello," Kagome answered her phone.

"_Hey Kags. Wanna go to the amusement park with us,"_ She heard Sango voice asked.

"Ah… I don't know," Kagome said.

"_Please please please," _She heard all the voices of her friends beg.

"Fine," Kagome sighed in defeat.

"What time should I meet you guys," Kagome asked.

---^---

Rin walked into the house with Sesshoumaru on her tail. After saying hi to her soon to be in-laws, she went to Inuyasha room.

Inuyasha groaned when someone knocked at his door, "What!"

Rin opened the door and walked in, "Inuyasha."

"I didn't remember saying come in," Inuyasha growled.

"I hope you're not growling at my mate," Sesshoumaru said walking up behind Rin.

Inuyasha 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms, "What do you want."

"To go to the amusement park. Everyone's going so get ready and well meet you there by the Ferris wheel. Tootles" Rin once again skipped out of his room and Sesshoumaru followed her.

"So she just commands me to go. She doesn't even ask. Whatever," Inuyasha laid back on his couch.

Sesshoumaru came back into the room and grabbed Inuyasha by his collar, "Rin said get ready so get ready."

Rin stood by the doorway smirking.

"Fine fine I'll go now let go of me," Inuyasha pried his brother hands off him.

Sesshoumaru again left the room with Rin.

"Kami they're the weirdest couple ever. One's cold and one's hyper." Inuyasha walked to his closet to get dressed.

* * *

Oh now what ever is going to happen. I don't know but I have to get 5 REVIEWS for you to find out. Lata peeps


	13. A Blushing Fest

OKay yeah here's a treat for you all. Enjoy

Disclaimer:

Kint0: I want to tell you people that it's not nice to come into my place and tie me down.

Man in Red suit1: Well if you keep on going outside you'll fall in love with to many animes.

Kint0:Not true

Man in Red suit2: Then why do you want to own Inuyasha

Kint0: You fucking retards. How many freaking times do i have to tell you. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Enjoy

* * *

Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha met up at the front of the park. They all just got there and were in a rush.

"Okay so now that we know they're coming should we meet them then ditch them or ditch them all together," Kin asked.

"Well I want to ride the Ferris wheel so let's meet them then ditch them." Rin stated.

"But wouldn't they get pissed at us," Kouga said.

"No matter what they're going to be pissed," Miroku told him in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Okay we'll then let's go wait by the Ferris wheel," Sango ushered them inside the park.

After they all paid for a pass, they went on a long walk to the Ferris wheel which by the way was at the back of the park.

"God my feet hurt," Kin complained, "Kyza carry me." They weren't even five feet away from were they just wee.

"Okay," He bent down for her to get on his back which took a while since he was 6ft.2 and she was only 5 and a half feet.

"You're a big baby you know that," Ayame told her.

Kin stuck her tongue out at her.

"That just proves my point."

"Wait so what are we going to do after we ditch them," Kouga asked.

"Go and help plan the wedding," Sesshoumaru answered finally talking.

"Oh yeah. I'm the maid of honor," Sango sang.

"No you're not. I am," Ayame snapped.

They started to glare at each other.

"Okay girls clam down. We already know Kagome's going to pick me," Rin tried to break up the little mental fight.

"What!?!" They both shouted at her.

While the three went on bickering Kyza asked Kin, "And why aren't you fighting over it?"

"Because I already know I'm not going to get picked. I've only known her for like what…four years," Kin responded.

"Ah…." Was all that came out of his mouth.

Soon the bickering was silenced and there was a loud popping sound. Everyone looked to see where it came from. There stood a red Sango and a half unconscious Miroku.

"Sa…n…go. Don…..t…be….like….th-," And then he fell on unconscious.

"Twice in a day. Sadness," Kouga shook his head a long with the others.

"What are you talking about twice? By the end of the day it'd be like a hundred," Ayame informed him.

"Well I don't count and it only seems like it happens once a day," Kouga yelled at her.

"You wanna try raising your voice at me again," Ayame asked sternly.

Kouga looked away, "Ah….ah….no."

"Good answer," Ayame smirked in victory.

"You all shame the men race," Sesshoumaru stated.

They finally reached the Ferris wheel with Miroku a few yards or more away but still in eye sight.

"Why would that be Fluffy," Rin asked.

"First of all they get pounded on by girls and second of all they're scared of them too." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Is that suppose to be an insult," Sango yelled/asked him.

"Hey mister we are women not girls," Ayame added.

"Don't worry girls that's actually a compliment," Sesshomaru raise his hands in defense, "It's an insult to these three boys."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" They heard an all too familiar voice shout.

They looked over to see Inuyasha backing away from a steaming Kagome. Before he could get to far she did a windmill kick and hit his head knocking him down very close to an awakening Miroku.

"Make that four," Sesshoumaru sighed.

Kagome stalked over to the group still very red.

"What's wrong Kags," Kin asked getting off of Kyza's back.

"He is what's wrong," She pointed to Inuyasha, "He said I reminded him of that little Kinyho. Can you believe that? And just yesterday he said I was jealous of her. KAMI I want to murder someone!"

"Take a deep breath Kagome," Ayame patted her on the back.

Kagome did as instructed and relax. She sighed.

"I have a headache now," Kagome rubbed her temples.

Miroku walked up to the group, "What I miss?"

"Kagome kicking the shit out of Inuyasha," Rin chimed.

"Awesome," Miroku motion for Kagome to give him a high-five.

She grinned and happily gave him one.

"I can hear you, you know," Inuyasha shouted to the group as he sat up trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.

"Oh suck it up," Kouga shouted back.

Ayame and Kin giggled.

"Those Taekwondo lessons really paid off," Sango said.

"Lucky we all took class," Kin smirked.

"And bad luck for us," Kyza muttered.

"Well let's go on the Ferris wheel," Rin jumped up and down.

Everyone nodded and got in the short line. Soon Inuyasha joined them. In front were Rin and Sesshoumaru. Behind them Kin and Kyza. Then Ayame and Kouga. And last were the non couples. As you all know as Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha.

They all got on two at a time until it reached the non couples. Kagome eyes widened in shocked.

"Sango gone on with me." Kagome pleaded.

Sango dearly wanted to because otherwise she'd get stuck with the perv but if the plan were to work she had to deny, "Sorry Kags."

She pulled a grinning Miroku on to the cart. After the close the door and the cart started to move there was a loud slapping noise. Inuyasha shook his head but Kagome just stood there think 'Those little bitches leaving with this…this…UH!....I don't even have a name for him but still they know I don't want to be with him.'

"Next," The worker shouted.

"I'll stay down here," Kagome said about to walk away but got pulled back.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not about to be known as the 'lonely lover' again," Inuyasha growled pulling her to the cart.

Kagome giggled at the memory. Oh that was a fun day. It was the time before the last they came and Kikyo couldn't make it so Inuyasha had to go on alone since Kagome had Hiten as a date. The next time they came there all the workers were talking about how Inuyasha was the lonely lover since he didn't have a partner that one day and he became the laughing stock of the park and they had to leave early because he almost ripped out a guy's throat.

They sat down in the seat next to each other and Inuyasha was still holding Kagome's hand. When the guy shut the door and the cart started to move Kagome notice something still touching her. She looked down and saw Inuyasha hand still interlocked with hers. She looked away and blush. 'Oi…why am I blushing. I hate him. Remember this Kagome. We hate him.'

"Ah…Inuyasha?"

"Yes" He looked at her.

"You can let go now." Kagome still didn't look at him trying so hard to suppress her blush.

Inuyasha looked down and blushed too letting go of her hand. He took up looking out the window again.

After going around a few times Kagome saw Sango and the other getting out but when it was her and Inuyasha's turn they passed them up.

"What the," Kagome looked at the people working the machine.

Suddenly it stopped at the very top. She saw her friends walking away.

"Hey let us down," Inuyasha yelled out the window.

The worked smirked up at him and gave him a thumbs up. Inuyasha looked at him like 'Is there something mentally wrong with you?'

The sun was just setting over the horizon making a beautiful painting in the sky.

"Wow," Kagome was in aw at the site.

The red yellow orange and little purple clashed together. Such a nice scene eh?

Inuyasha in the other case was too busy looking at Kagome while she stared at the window. Her eyes sparkled as her smile lithe up the world. Her hair fluttered a little in the window and her skin glowed like a goddess's. Inuyasha just couldn't stop gawking. Right now at this very moment, Inuyasha thought Kagome was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

An announcement came over the speaker in the far right corner making the two jump, "_Sorry we are having some difficulties. Please be patient as we try to fix the ride"_

They both sighed before looking at each other. A little electrical spark flew through their bodies as their eyes met.

---^---

"Hey Izayoi, Akiko, Mr. Takahashi.," They all greeted except Sesshoumaru.

"Where's Mr. Higurashi" Kouga asked the three in the room as they all walk in.

"He's at the office doing some finally work," Akiko said.

"And why are you kids here," Izayoi stared at them with confusion in her eyes.

"To give Inuyasha and Kagome some alone time," Rin winked at her as they all took seats in the living room.

"Ah thank you. Kami knows they need it. It's time for them to bond and settle this little fight they had for years," Inutaisho smiled.

"Yes and thanks to Ayame that's just what they'll do," Kin grinned at Ayame.

Ayame grinned back and got out of her seat and bow as they all cheered and clapped before laughing.

"So do you guys need help with the wedding," Sango asked.

"Sure. We need colors figured out. Food. Decorations," Akiko said.

"Pretty much every thing," Izayoi added.

"All we got done is the rehearsal dinner and it'd be a big help to get opinion from people around their age." Inutaisho interjected.

"Okay well we know Inuyasha likes red," Miroku stated.

"And Kagome likes green," Sango informed.

"And black is for both of them," Kouga added in.

"And we defiantly need white," Kin chimed.

"Ah…thanks. That was so easy for you all," Izayoi smiled.

"How come it took you all of thirty seconds and we been thinking about colors for a half an hour," Inutaisho asked as Akiko wrote some notes down on a pad.

"Ah…because you're slow," Rin smirked at him.

"Rin that was a blow to the ego," Inutaisho joked with her.

She giggled at his corniness.

"Okay next is picking your colors for the bride maids dressing." Akiko said.

"I call gray," Kin shouted.

"Damn," Ayame and Sango cursed.

"I'll get purple then," Sango said.

"Orange for me," Rin told them.

"I hate you guys taking the best colors. I'll get brown then," Ayame grumbled.

Akiko began to write again.

"Do we get to pick," Kouga asked.

"No. You'll get the same color as what ever girl you walk down the isle with," Izayoi told him.

"Well that's okay. Sango picked my favorite color so I'll guess we'll have to be together," He winked at her.

And Sango looked away blushing, "Shut up."

"You're a hypocrite Sango," Kin stated.

"And why is that," Sango asked, all traces of blush gone.

"Because you're trying to push two people that we all know like each other-," Kin got interrupted by the three adults.

"They WHAT!?!"

"Oh come on. Don't you see the way they look at each other," Kin asked the surprise adults dryly, "But anyways, why won't you go out with the person you like?"

"My dear Sango likes someone," Miroku pouted.

"Ah…." Sango blushed as everyone but the still shocked adults and of course the pouting Miroku grinned at her.

"So they liked each other the whole time but have to be forced to be in a room together," Izayoi shook her head.

"And about all the time they fight," Akiko asked.

The girls looked at each other before grinning at the two, "FLIRTING!"

"You young people are weird these days," Inutaisho shook his head.

---^---

Kagome and Inuyasha looked away from each other madly blushing. It was soon going to be night fall soon and the workers still couldn't get the ride to work. And they didn't notice the emergency switch down(wink wink :P lol).

"Ah….Kagome.," Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

"Yes," Kagome felt her blood slowly leave her face.

"Uh…I don't know how to say this but I'msorryforupsettingyou," Inuyasha said all together.

"What?" Kagome face him again with now her normal rosy cheeks.

"Why do you have to make me say it again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I didn't understand," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry for upsetting you. You happy now."

Kagome gasped 'Did he just say sorry. HE never ever ever says sorry.'

"Okay do I need hearing aids?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Why would you need hearing aids," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Because I think I heard the one person in the world that never says sorry say sorry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You got to be kidding me. I can say s..so…sor-whatever. I can I say the 'S' word when ever I want to."

"Ah…and I see this," Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha grumbled something about annoying humans.

"I can't hear you Inuyasha." Kagome smirked.

"I didn't say anything you need to hear," Inuyasha growled at her.

"Well just because your mad it does not give you the right to yell at me," Kagome snapped.

"I can yell at you when ever I want," Inuyasha yelled.

Slowly as they bickered their faces got closer and closer until…the tips of their noses touch. But one no. That didn't stop them. They just keep on yelling not even noticing the closeness of their faces though there touch(how dumb).

"Would you go to hell already," Kagome sneered.

"I'll go after you," Inuyasha snap back.

"Ha! Now I'd love to see that day come," Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stopped for a second looking into her brown orbs and then down at her plumped lips. Now he noticed their faces touch but instead of blushing or spitting a comeback at her he said,

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?"

Kagome sat there dumbfounded, "What!?! No I wouldn't ever kiss you!"

"I know you want to," He grinned.

She glared at him, "You know you're a cocky little bas-."

She was cut of when lips crashed into hers. Kagome felt the blood rushing to her face but didn't know if it as from rage or embarrassments. Inuyasha noticed she wasn't kissing back and was about to pull away when Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He was kind of surprised but didn't let it stop him. He nibbled of her bottom lip and she gasped. He took that as he's opening to enter her mouth. The fight for dominance began. Tongues pushed against each other, overlapping and making swirls.

'I'm kissing him. I'm kissing HIM,' Kagome had kissed some guy before but never like this and this was just wow…

Finally Inuyasha won and explore her mouth. She tasted so…sweet. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. Their bodies pressed up against each others. They didn't even feel the Ferris wheel start to move or, even Inuyasha with his super hearing, hear the door open. They didn't break apart until they heard someone clear their throats. They jumped apart in an instinct, their face beat red.

They got out the cart and stay a good six inches way from each other as they stood there looking around.

"Well it's clear everyone ditched us," Kagome sighed breaking the awkward silence.

"Um hm" Cam from Inuyasha mouth.

"So what do you want to do," Kagome asked.

"I'm sure you don't want to know what I want to do," Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought for a second before saying, "HENTAI!"

She walked off towards the arcade games.

Inuyasha grinned as he followed her.

---^---

It was now after nine and everyone was worry about the two. Ayame and Kouga left early for a date. Sango went to her brother's soccer game and Miroku drove her there. So now remained Kin, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kyza, Izayoi, Akiko, Inutaisho and Akira. They all sat in the living room waiting. The TV was on and few watch while the parent were to worry to watch. Time flew by and it was soon after eleven.

"Come on. The park closed at ten. Where are they" a very annoyed Rin shouted.

"They'll probably be here soon, "Akiko said relaxed though on the inside she was about to break down.

Kin and Kyza fell asleep on the love seat already. Now that left six awake.

"The door opened and two dark red people walked in.

"Oh no. The cherry people have come," Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself which Rin caught and giggled.

"Where were you we were worried sick," Akira yelled standing up.

"Ah…let's not talk about it," Kagome said.

"Well we're spending the night so you can go to your usual room," Akiko told her daughter.

Rin went to wake up Kin and the three of them went upstairs.

Kyza slumped over and moaned from the lost of support. He opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha back.

"Well I guess we can leave," Kyza got up and stretched.

"Good luck with Kin. They just went upstairs I'm pretty sure to talk," Sesshoumaru told him.

Kyza sighed and looked at Inutaisho and Izayoi, "Is it okay f we send the night?"

"Sure," Izayoi smiled, "Sesshoumaru show him to a guest room."

Sesshoumaru got up and he and Kyza went upstairs.

Inutaisho also got up and smelt honeysuckle and sakura blossoms on his son. He grinned,

"Inuyasha do I smell what I think I do?"

"Inuyasha blushed and ran up the step to his room.

Inutaisho laughed at his son.

"What happen," Izayoi asked her husband as the others went to their assigned rooms.

"Oh nothing," Inutaisho assured her as they made their way to their own room.

* * *

You people listen up. Over 4000 hits and yet you don't like to reveiw. I would stop writing this story but because of the people that actually review i wont so thank them for you being mean and not giving me some compliments or adivice. :P

**Thanks for Reviewing**

Animegurl194

Ladyecco

Cevoi


	14. beginning of vacation

Okay sorry for not updating but i was at a stump. I was trying to add more to this chap but it seemed like it just ended at the end if you get wat im saying. but don't worry. I have no more soccer. marking peroid is pretty much over so you know what that means. Yes free time. And i found sometyhing inmportant out the other. Well you guys know how im taking japanese now. well kami does not mean god in japanese or anything like that. i forget what it means but it isn't one of their gods or something so i'm going to stop using it. so i will be writing more and enjoy this chap!!!

Disclamier:

Kint0 finally found Inuyasha and dragged him back to her house.

Kint0:Now sit and listen.

Inuyasha sat down not thinking she was crazy until......

Kint0: I love you. You love me. Let's get together and make some babies.

Inuyasha:Ah.......*runs away*

Kint0: I MAY NEVER OWN YOU BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!!!*yells after him*

* * *

"So what happened," Rin asked sitting on her bed.

Kagome sat beside her and Kin sat on the desk chair.

"Nothing," She answered too quickly, "Nothing happen."

"Oh it must have been something otherwise you wouldn't be blushing," Kin smirked.

"Come on Kagome. We won't tell anyone but Sango, Ayame, the guys, your parents, and the whole school. See not much." Rin assured.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's pretty much the whole world."

"Hey you said it. Not me," Rin grinned.

"Nothing important happened," Kagome stated 'Because he ruined the whole damn thing. And I thought I like him.'

Kin laughed, "Come on Kagome. Fess up. At least to me. I really wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know you wouldn't." Kagome told her.

"And what's that's suppose to mean!"

"Exactly what it does," Kin laughed more.

Rin grumbled.

"Don't worry about. Especially since he only made me hate him more." Kagome informed.

"Oh goodness. What could he possibly do to make you hate him more then you did already," Kina asked.

'Hit on other girls right after he just made out with me then have the nerve to kiss me when I confronted him' Kagome thought before saying, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to bed."

Kagome got up and left the room as Sesshoumaru entered.

"Okay well then I leave too. Don't want interrupt your bangin'," Kin ran out the room as soon as it came from her mouth.

Rin's face went red along with Sesshoumaru's, "KIN!!!!!!!!"

They heard laughing coming from down the hall.

---^---

The next there was another plan cuked(it ain't a word but I'm making it one :P) though it was last minute, all the teen and Sesshoumaru(he's 20) were going to the Tahakashi's beach house. It was around noon hen they all went to Inuyasha's house after packing.

"We're going to the beach. We're going to the beach," Ayame sang repeatedly.

"Would you shut the fuck up! I heard you the first million times," Sango yelled at her as they exited Sango's car.

"Well you should of let me ride with Kouga then," Ayame pouted.

Kin laughed, "Would you guy stop arguing and get in the house. I want to eat before we leave."

Miroku's car pulled up behind Sango and Kouga and him came out.

"Hello ladies," Miroku greeted.

Sango gave him one look before shouting, "COMING RIN." And ran inside the house.

"I didn't call you," They all heard as everyone entered the dining room.

Miroku sighed.

There was nothing special laid out on the table for lunch. Just shrimp, lobster, crab legs, sushi, grilled fish, and scallops. Again nothing special.(God who am I kidding. I want some seafood too!!!!!!)

Kagome came down the steps, dragging a suitcase behind her. For some reason Rin wouldn't let her leave so she had to borrow some of Rin's clothes. It was probably because Kin didn't leave the house either and did the same. She set by the door before joining everyone by the table.

"Kagome, Ayame sit by me," Sango begged.

They gave her a weird look and sat by her. Miroku sat across from Sango with a pout. Everyone sat and Kagome gave Sango a 'WTF?' look.

"You're jumpy because…?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked at Miroku and blushed before saying, "No reason. No reason at all."

"Um hm," Kagome clearly didn't believe her.

"So what's o the sudden va-ca," Inuyasha asked as he descending down the steps with his suitcase in hand.

"Ah…," Kin tried to make up an excuse.

Rin helped her out, "Us girls need sea water to help our….um…acne."( it worked for my sis)

Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads at the response.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "None of you have acne."

Rin thought for a second before slapping her forehead, "its call makeup loser."

'Nice comeback,' Kin mouthed to her.

She grinned, 'Thank you.' She mouthed back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

They all sat and began to eat conversing on little subjects(don't feel like typing out conversation.) Once they were all done the packed up the cars and lefted out.

Kin rode with Ayame, Sango and Kyza(They wouldn't let Kagome ride with them). Rin and Sesshoumaru drove together. And Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and poor Kagome rode together.

It took about five hours to get to the beach and they didn't reach the beach house until six.

"Yay! I can stretch my legs," Rin jumped out of the cars.

"You may be doing more stretching tonight," Kin giggled.

"God Kin. When you become such a prev," Miroku asked stepping out of his own car.

Kin shook her head, "When I started hanging out with you."

Ayame laughed, "I think Sango's worse."

"Hey!" Sango complained.

"Don't hide it Sango we all know it," Koga sniggered, patting her on the back.

Sango gave him a death glare and he backed away slowly.

"Well let's check this baby out. I haven't been here in like forever," Inuyasha said getting some bags out the trunk.

The other guys followed his lead and took the bags out the trunk before going inside.

They did nothing for the rest of the day except unpack and relax.

* * *

Okay it wasn't that great but on the bright side i updated anyways i have to work on crazy fun now and Sorry people but if you read My Baby's Mama, it won't be updated until i get a lemon because i really believe i suck at them and someone luckily has voluntireed to write one for me so it all depends on when she's done for it to be updated. anyways bye bye


	15. Funny Morning

Yeah i do take foever to update and to that i'm ashamed. but don't worry life will go on

Disclamier:

Enje: Kint0 what are you doing

Kint0 looked up at Enje from the computer screen

Kint0: if you're not blind i'm watching this new inuyasha episode to fine a way to own him. duh.

Enje: *puts hand on Kint0 shoulder* sorry kin but you'll never ever in a million years own inuyasha.

Kint0: *looks down sad* I know.

* * *

A door opened and four figures ran into the room jumping on the bed.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed falling off the bed of which she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Mornin' Gome," The the four said in unison.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her head glaring at her friends, "Now explain to me why you're trying to give me a concustion(idk how to spell and don't have spell check right now)"

"Because we love you," Rin stated.

"And because we want to go swimming," Ayame added.

Kagome now noticed her friends attire. They had on bikinis with mini skirts and a towel wrapped around them somewhere.

Kagome stood up, "And this involves me how?"

"Get dress or your life will have pain," Sango threaten.

Kagome back away from the crazy one slowly, "Okay okay. I'll get changed."

"Good. See you downstairs for breakfast," Kin said.

Her and the others then ran out of the room and not even a mintue later Kagome heard the sound of things falling, an 'ow', and Inuyasha loud mouth.

"This will be one interesting vacation," Kagome giggled to herself before going to get dressed.

---^---

"Hey that's not fair! Give it back," Kagome heard as she came down the steps.

"No."

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see Ayame trying to get what looked like a muffin from Koga.

Ayame growled.

Kagome sat by Sango. Kin and Rin across from them. All watching the little scene.

"Care to explain," Kagome asked.

Sango turned to Kagome, "Oh hey sleeping beauty. Well what yhappened was Ayame took Koga's muffin."

"In wich Koga snitched back," Kin said.

"And Ayame slapped him taking it back." Rin informed.

"And now the fight unfolds to Koga being taller and holding it above his head once he stole it. AGAIN." Sango finished.

Kagome nodded andf then looked around, "Where the others?"

"If you're looking for you percious Inuyasha he's asleep," Miroku said coming around the corner.

Kyza and Sesshoumaru followed in.

A light pink touch Kagome's cheeks, but instead of responding or even glaring she looked away.

"What no come back," Miroku asked approaching the table.

Sango rolled her eyes and pinched him.

"Ow. Sango.... Are you mad because i'm not paying attention to you? Don't worry i still love you," He took her hand in his.

Sango blushed a dark shade of red, "N-n-no. Hel no," She pulled her hand back

Kin and Rin grinned at each other.

"Sango is still in denial for her love to Miroku," Kin mummbled giggling.

Rin laughed.

Sango turned to the the two, her eye twitching, "What did you say. I didn't quite hear you."

"N-nothing Sango." Kin tried to stifle her giggles.

"OW!"

Everyone looked to at to the source of the noise and saw Koga hopping on one leg and Ayame chewing away happily on the muffin.

Everyone smirked at Koga.

But Miroku being an idoit said, "Damn Koga. Getting your ass kicked by a girl."

All eyes were now on him. The girls' eyes filled with anger.

"What's that suppose to mean," Sango stood up balling her fist.

The other girls right behind her.

"Should i run now," Miroku asked asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. You should," Kyza nodded.

Miroku was in no time gone from the room. The girls right on his heels.

"When will he learn," Sesshoumaru shook his head.

---^---

Inuyasha got out of bed, yawning. He made his way down the steps to see no one. Not one of his friends.

"Where's everyone?" Inuyasha asked to partically no one.

"At the beach."

Inuyasha turn his head and saw Keade. She was the head of everything in the summer home.

"They left me!" Inuyasha ran back to his room to change before giving his friends a piece of his mind.

---^---

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Miroku and Koga run from the crazy girls. Kyza watched them from a distance not wanting to get killed anytime soon.

"What's with the weird smirked."

Sesshoumaru turn to see Rin at his side.

"I don't know."

She just smile too, _"It's been a while since i've seen him smirk like that."_

* * *

So yeah it was short. But hey i gave you something.

Next chap is SessxRin past.

R&R and i may update more often


	16. Day 1 With MrNice Rin&Sess

So I updated two of my stories so far and now I'm updating this one. Again though I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. And I realized I messed up on a minor thing. When I said that everyone was rich, I meant that they were the normal income family like middle class. Only Kagome's and Inuyasha's family's are rich. Well anyways, this chap take place after Sesshoumaru invited Rin to stay for dinner after their first day of high school. So Anyways. ACTION!

* * *

PAST

_"I like you're room." Rin stated as she jumped on the bed then quickly standing up embarrassed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mea…"_

_"It's okay." Sesshoumaru cut her off._

_Rin smiled, "So I never knew Inuyasha had a brother."_

_"Half brother." Sesshoumaru correct sitting on his couch, "And it doesn't surprise me he never talked of me. We don't like each other much."_

_Rin wasted no time crossing the room to join him on the couch, "Why not? You're siblings. You should, maybe not adore, but at least be friends."_

_"Well we have a…understanding. As long as we stay out of each others ways, we're content. Most of the time."_

_Rin shook her head, "You shouldn't be like that. I wish my brother was still alive. And after he was gone I realized I shouldn't have pushed him away." Rin closed her eyes, fighting back tears._

_Sesshoumaru notice her discomfort and changed the subject, "You mentioned you need some help with math?"_

_Rin nodded._

_Sesshoumaru went and grabbed her bag from where she dropped it by the bed. He quickly opened it and reached in and once his hand touched something hard he grabbed it, "I don't think this is your textbook." He said, holding a blue cylinder tube with a stick and a string at the end._

_"HEY!" He suddenly felt the tube being ripped from his hand. He looked at Rin, who was now sporting a very dark blush. She yanked her bag away from him and threw the tube back her bag and took out her math book._

_"What was that?" He grinned; amused at the fact she was blushing._

_Rin ignored him and walked over to his desk and sat in the computer chair opening the book the page they just began going over in class._

_His smile disappeared. He left the room and came back in an instant with a folding chair in hand. Placing it down by Rin, he sat down, his arms resting on the desk, "You didn't answer my question."_

_She mumbled something so quiet even he couldn't hear it and pretended to actually be reading her text book._

_"I can't hear you."_

_She muttered it again at the same voice level._

_"I still don't understanding what you're saying."_

_Out of no where, she smiled and turned to face him, "How about I show you how it works."_

_Sesshoumaru shrugged and stayed seat as Rin rummaged through her bag and got out the blue tube from before. She turned back to him, "Close your eyes and open your mouth."_

_He gave her a weary look but did as instructed. But before whatever she was trying to shoved in his mouth was in, he grabbed her wrist and opened his eyes as a white cotton thing fell on his lap._

_She pouted, "Now look what you've done."_

_"Do you really assume I'm that dense to recognize this," He picked up the cotton thing in his other hand, "does not belong in my mouth?"_

_Rin stuck her tongue out in response which caused Sesshoumaru to laugh. Not a big laugh but a content one._

_It kind of shocked Rin. Even though she had only known him for least than a day, he didn't seem to be the type of person that laughed. He struck her as a loner. And she didn't expect him to talk to her, let alone be nice, but he did and he was._

_Sesshoumaru stopped laughing and gave a genuine smile, "Now show me what you need help with."_

_After about an hour or two of explaining then doing work then doing more work and explaining, the two finished all their homework for the first day of school. Which was quite a lot._

_As they were putting away their materials, there was a knock at the door, "Kids." Izayoi stepped into the room, "Dinner is ready."_

_Rin smiled and said "okay" as Sesshoumaru nodded. They both followed Izayoi to the dining area and sat by each other at the long dining table by his dad. Inutaisho sat at the head of the table with Izayoi to his left and Inuyasha beside her._

_They all said race before placing food on their plates. At least everyone did except Rin._

_"Are you not hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_Rin hesitantly nodded._

_When everyone was done eating, Rin got her school bag and followed Sesshoumaru to his car._

_After pulling onto the street Rin questioned, "Aren't you going to ask me the way to my house."_

_Sesshoumaru gazed at her from the corner of his eye, "I'm not taking you home. Yet."_

_Rin was about to ask why but then they pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's. Sesshoumaru exited the car as Rin sat there puzzled. He opened her door and helped her out the car. Then as if he read her mind he said, "We're here to eat."_

_"But we did…well you did…but it makes no difference…" She babbled on while he led her to the door._

_"Order whatever you want." He encouraged once they reached the counter._

_Rin thought for a second then order what she usually got. After she got her meal, they sat down at a table in the back corner._

_She one of her fries before saying, "Arigatou."_

_"It's okay. I figured your not use to eating that kind of food and probably didn't know what half of it was."_

_He watched her eat which she did quite fast getting a little ketchup on the edge of her mouth._

_"I'll be right back," He excused himself then returned with a hand full of napkins, "Here."_

_Rin looked at him questionably. In his absences she had got more ketchup and some mustard around her lips._

_He sighed and took one of the napkins in his right hand and wiped away the mess for her. She blushed once she realized what he was doing. Once again she said "arigatou'"._

_After she finished all her food, they went back to the car and Rin directed Sesshoumaru to her house. One they stopped in front of her house, Rin unbuckled then turned to Sesshoumaru. She surprised him with a hug then quickly pulled back and smiled, "I know we're going to be good friends." Then picked up her bag._

_Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a small smile as she got out the car. She turned back to him and lend on the window(Idk if that's what they actually call the part where the window is)._

_"Oyasumi nasai." She said before standing straight up._

_"Oyasumi." Sesshoumaru said before pulling off and his car disappearing into the night._

_Rin let out a fit of giggles as she ran into her house._

* * *

Okay it's wasn't that long I know but I just finished writing it and I felt it was a good place to end this chap. And it's better to update now then to wait until Friday night, right? That's what I thought. Don't worry I'll have the next chap up by next week Tuesday maybe.

Anyways R&R please and thank you

Oyasumi


	17. Invisibility is Key

Okay. Thanks for the reviews (cough cough two cough) Though i'm not too mad. I was going to type it over the weekend, my friends came over and we mostly watched tv, talked and read each others' stories. So it's like a rush chap that i wasn't into at first then it got interesting and so... ENJOY!

Disclaimer:

Kint0: Mine. Mine. Mine.

Man in rainbow suit 1:*walked up to Kint0 on the computer* Inuyasha is not yours.

Kint0:*turns around with evil smile on face.* I'm talking about Gaara(from Naruto for those who don't know)

Man in rainbow suit 2: He's not yours either.

Kint0: We'll see 'bout that.

* * *

Now all the girls eventually ended up sitting by Rin and Sesshoumaru. As the story was ending, he got up and went to get Rin and he drinks. The sun was setting over the ocean, signaling it was after five.

Once he was far enough away Ayame asked, "Did he know that was a tampon?" She laid down where Sesshoumaru use to be sitting

"I don't know." Rin shrugged, stretching out her legs, "Never asked him."

"I know you told me this story already but it seems as if I missed most of it." Sango stated, laying her head on Kagome's lap.

"How you never told me?" Kin whined.

Rin shrugged again, "I think the only person I did tell was Sango and that was because I went over her house the next day."

"Well tell me another story of you two." Kin demanded, "And I want it to be the best thing that happened between you two."

Rin smiled, remembering some of the moments she shared with Sesshoumaru, "There are more than one but how about we go wash up and then meet me in my room seven."

The girls murmured agreements before going to pack up their stuff.

Rin got up and folded both her and Sesshoumaru's beach towels. Then she went to the umbrella, attempting to pull it from the sand but miserably failed. One big, masculine hand appeared on it, easily pulling the umbrella free from the sand in one stroke.

"Thanks Sesshy." Rin picked up the towels before facing him.

He had the umbrella resting on one shoulder while he carried two drinks in his other hand. "Here." He offered one to her.

Rin smiled, taking one of the drinks. She took a sip before saying, "Arigatou."

They began to walk back to the house.

Kagome was the last person on the beach. At least that what she thought as she fold her towel.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, standing over her.

Kagome jumped at the sound of her named and from the long muscular legs appearing in front of her out of no where. She looked up at Inuyasha and glared, "Don't sneak up on me like that." She picked up her towel and beach bag before standing up and stalking toward the house.

"You're not possibly still mad at me from the fair, are you?" Inuyasha questioned, following her, "I didn't mean to make you jealous."

Kagome rolled her eyes and snorted, "Don't flatter yourself. I would never be jealous when it comes to you.

Inuyasha grinned, "You were so jealous. Otherwise you wouldn't be mad. Maybe it's cause I wouldn't let you kiss me a goodnight."

Kagome whirled around to face him right at the door of the house, almost causing Inuyasha to walk into her, "First of all, I don't have to be jealous to be mad at your sorry ass. And secondly, I could easily kiss you if I wanted to."

Inuyasha's grinned widen, "Oh, really?" He moved his face closer to hers, "Prove it."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air around them. Inuyasha stood there looking at Kagome, surprised.

Kagome rubbed her now beat read hand on her thigh, "I said "If I wanted to". And I do not ever want to kiss you again in this life time." Kagome whirled back around and walked into the house.

Inuyasha recover from shock and touched his hand to his cheek before yelling, "KAGOME!" And running into the house, utterly pissed.

After taking showers and putting on indoor clothes, the girls, one by one, made their way to Rin's and Sesshoumaru's room. Rin was sitting on the bed, watching TV. Sesshoumaru no where in sight.

"Where's you boo?" Ayame was the first to come into the room. She sat beside Rin.

Rin shut off the TV, "He talking to dad."

"You're dad?"

"No. Our dad." Rin grinned.

Ayame thought for a second, "Oh… Mr. T, right?"

Rin nodded.

"When you start calling him dad?"

"A little after hanging out at his house so much."

"HELP!" A scream came from the hall.

Suddenly Kin came running into the room with Kyza right behind her. She ran into Rin's bathroom and locked the door.

"Open up, Kin." Kyza banged on the door and jiggled the doorknob, "Don't make me kick the door down."

"This is weird," Ayame stated, "I've never seen Kyza so…not calm…"

Just then Sango walked into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kyza. She pointed to him and made a questionable face to the girls.

Ayame shrugged.

"Kin's in the bathroom." Rin answered her unspoken question.

"Ahh…" Sango nodded before joining them on the bed.

"KIN! Open the door!"

"He looks mad." Sango whispered, "He's never mad. He's always so…"

"Calm." Ayame interjected for her.

"Yeah." Sango nodded again.

Kyza growled and kicked in the door. He went into the bathroom and not a second later came out, "She's not in there."

"You check the window?" Rin asked.

Kyza nodded, "If you see her, tell her we need to talk. Or else she won't get her phone back." Then she stormed out the room.

On his way he bumped into Kagome, "Sorry." He sneered before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Uhh…" Kagome was cut off by all the girls.

"He's mad at Kin."

"At least that's what we think." Sango said.

"But he's never mad." Kagome joined the girls on the bed.

"Well never around us. We don't know what goes on when they're at home. Maybe he's the abusive type that play it cool then when they're not in public, then he beats her down at home." Rin leaned back against the bed frame.

"I don't enjoy you guys talking about this with me in the room."

They all jumped at Kin's voice. They looked where the bathroom door use to be but no one was there.

"It was kind of weird. Kyza didn't see me in the bathroom." Suddenly there was weight on the bed by Rin.

"I'm utterly freaked out right now." Ayame admitted looking at the spot.

"Because Kyza mad? Well you shouldn't freak. It's okay. And he's not abusive."

"Either I'm drunk, crazy or Kin's invisible." Kagome gulped.

"Invisible?" The weight on the bed was gone, "I'm not-"

It was now silent.

Sango looked toward the mirror on the dresser where the voice seemed to trail to before, "Kin? Are you still there? Did you die?"

A deep breath was drawn, "How'd I…?" There was a pause, "Did one of you do this?"

"I for one have no powers." Sango put her hands up defensively.

"Nor do I." Rin said.

"Kagome? Ayame?"

The two shook their heads.

When no one said anything, Kagome began to speak, "Well, you do have some powers of priestess. Maybe it took some affect. Kyza was mad and I'm guessing you wanted to hide but you couldn't so you turned yourself invisible subconsciously."

Everyone looked at Kagome surprised.

"That was a reasonable hypothesis but I don't think priestesses, dark or light, can do that." Sango told her.

"Then it must be witches powers." Rin said.

"That's just another word for dark priestess."

"Um…hello." Came Kin's voice.

Everyone turned to the mirror.

"I'm still invisible and you guys are fighting about something as stupid as what kind of powers I have. Who cares? I'm invisible and I don't want to be. Kagome can you possible do anything?"

Kagome shook her head, "This is a time I regret not doing the lesson my dad gives me for my powers." Kagome paused for a second before saying, "What were you thinking while you were in the bathroom?"

"I didn't want to be seen by Kyza."

"Okay well now think you do want to be seen by us or something like that."

There another pause then Kin began to fade into the room until she was whole. She turned and looked in the mirror before squealing then tackling Kagome on the bed, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No but you know if you really loved me, you'd get off me."

Kin got off Kagome but stayed on the bed, "Well anyways," She turned to Rin, "spill it now before something weird happens."

"Spill what?" Rin asked confused.

"I think she means the rest off you and Sesshoumaru's awkward and romantic moments." Ayame culed in.

"Oh… I forgot I said I'd tell you. But I'm only telling some parts. Not everything will be revealed and also I forgot a lot of things."

"You? Forget things?" Sango giggled.

"That is utterly impossible." Kagome also giggled.

"We thought Kyza not being calm was utterly impossible and look at what just happened," Ayame motioned to the now broken bathroom door.

"True." Both said unison.

"No more being stupid and more telling cute and embarrassing things." Kin hushed the two.

"Okay. But," Rin gazed at everyone, "Not one word to anyone about this. Not even Sesshy. Some things are not meant to be heard by others."

"And why didn't you tell us before?" Sango questioned.

Rin went to lock the door before answering, "Some things are meant to be unspoken." She sat back in her spot.

"I'm guessing they're so embarrassing you couldn't tell us." Ayame smirked.

Rin pinched Ayame hard on the arm, causing her to squeak, "I already said that and now everything I say will only be said once. You got it?"

The girls all nodded with a gulp.

* * *

**Okay this was completely off of what I planned on writing. You know about Rin and Fluffy's past but then i began writimg this and couldn't stop so next chap will be one of their past so please no one kill me. lol**

**Oyasumi**


	18. Life in Paradise is Not Always Great

Okay so this is the longet Chap i have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it. And to the people who don't like the couple past things, next chap will be the last for Rin and Sesshy past then we'll get back into Kag/Inu stuff. Anyways. Enjoy

Word of the day: **Konbanwa**(hello at night time which mean "good night" but it's a hello)

* * *

**Life in Paradise is Not Always Great**

_It had been a week since Rin went over to Sesshoumaru's house. At first she was mad because he didn't call then she remember she never gave him her phone number. Then she got even madder when she saw him hanging out with Kagura, one of the many, and almost biggest(Kikyo's the first) slut in the school. Then he didn't walk her to class or talk to her during gym, in the halls, AT LUNCH. They sat together, for kami's sake, and he still said nothing. Rin, for once, was mad. I mean really really mad. She never got mad and he made her mad. Now how in the world did that happen? Who knows? Her friends sure didn't but then again they hardly notice her attitude change because, like always, everything was focused on Kagome._

_Then she decided that if he didn't want her as a friend, who was she to be a mean jealous freak? But was she really even jealous. So that Friday when her friends went to their team practices, she skipped hers. She walked to the park about two miles form the school. That was her and her friends' new hangout. Sitting under her tree, the one and only by the lake that was actually located in the park, she took out the book she had just got and began to read._

"_Hey."_

_Rin jumped at the voice and looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing over her._

"_Hi." She greeted before turning her attention back to her book._

_He sat down beside her, "This is a nice spot. Beautiful sight."_

_Rin looked up at the lake. It was. The lake was almost a complete circle, trees surrounding it on either side and in the distance you could the mountains rising over it. When it was sunset, Rin loved to sit there and just look at the beautiful sight, "Yeah…"_

_A silence took place as they both stared at the scenery._

_Rin glance at Sesshoumaru, "So why are you here?" She asked finally breaking the silence._

"_I saw you walking on my way home so I figured I could join you." He answered._

"_Oh…" Rin sighed and placed her book back in her bag._

"_I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. I been kind of…busy."_

_Rin rolled her eyes, "Messing around with Kagura, I bet" She muttered._

_Though Sesshoumaru had heard her, he chose to ignore it, "I noticed you didn't eat lunch today. Want to get something to eat?"_

_Rin looked at him, surprised. Did he really pay that much attention to her to notice that? Not even Ayame, the observant one of the group, notice her not eat lunch. _

_She wasn't one to give someone a hard time so she said yes._

_Sesshoumaru picked up her bag for her and helped her stand up. She followed him to his car, which was parked across the street. Once they were settled inside, Sesshoumaru threw her bag in back before driving away from the curb._

_The car ride was silent. A little too silent for Rin's liking, but she didn't say anything. She was afraid she'd make the silence awkward by speaking. All she did was look out the window at what they were passing by, occasionally passing side glances to Sesshoumaru. Each time she had to tear her eyes away from his because he was staring her down. She knew for a fact she was blushing. _

_Letting out a breath and fed up with the silence she reached for the radio and turned it on her favorite station. "Run Devil Run" by SNSD was playing and she began to quietly sing along but then the station was changed to classical music. Beethoven was playing to be exact._

"_I was listening to that." She changed the station back._

"_This is my car so I think I deserve to pick the music." Sesshoumaru retorted and switched the station._

_Rin pressed her lips together, "I'm the guest so either it's on my station or I jump out the car."_

_Sesshoumaru stared at her in disbelief, "You wouldn't dare to."_

"_Wanna bet," Rin unlocked the car door. _

_When Sesshoumaru didn't react she began to open it. She could barely see his arm reach over and close the door, "Okay. You win." He sighed._

_Rin smirked in triumph and change the station back._

_Sesshoumaru smiled, 'This girl ceases to amaze me.' He thought._

_Sesshoumaru parked in the parking lot for Lovely Delights Café. By the time Rin unbuckled herself and went to open her door, Sesshoumaru already had it opened, standing there, waiting for her._

"_Arigatou," She stepped out the car._

_He closed the door and wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to walk to the café. Rin blushed from the contact but didn't say anything. She liked it and it was something she could get use too. Even if they were only friends._

_Once inside, they sat at a table by the window and waited for a waiter to come help them._

"_So Rin…what have you been doing this pass week?" Sesshoumaru rested his arms on the table._

"_Nothing really. Well I mean nothing special." Rin answered slouching in her chair._

"_You shouldn't sit like that. It causes bad posture."_

"_Oh…" Rin sat back up and pulled the chair closer so her back was resting against it._

"_Konnichiwa." They both turned to the waitress that stood in front their table, "I'm Riisa and I'll be you server today. How about we get you started with drinks."_

"_I'll have lemonade." Rin smiled._

"_I'll have the same."Sesshoumaru said, his eyes focusing on Rin again._

"_Okay. I'll be-"Rin cut her off._

"_Aren't you in my Eigo(English) class?"_

_Riisa gave her a questioning look, "Um… Oh! Aren't you Rin? The one who sits in the back of the room and is really quiet."_

_Rin nodded, "Yup. That's me."_

"_Well it's nice to know you actually talk. I'll be right back with you drinks." She walked away._

_~123~_

_After they ate, Sesshoumaru drove Rin back home. When they got there, Sesshoumaru helped Rin out the car again but wouldn't give her, her bag yet so Rin couldn't run inside and call anyone to tell them what happened._

"_Will you please give me my bag?" She asked politely, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_That depends…" Sesshoumaru grinned, an actual not evil, grin._

_Rin sighed, "On what?"_

"_If you go on a date with me tomorrow?" _

_Was he serious? Rin eyes widened from shock. Did Takahashi Sesshoumaru just ask her out?_

"_Um…I was wondering when you were going to ask." Rin smiled._

_Sesshoumaru's grin widen and he gave her, her bag back, "I'll pick you up at seven."_

_Rin ran to her front door before yelling, "I NEVER SAID I WOULD GO!" Then she entered the house laughing as Sesshoumaru stood there stunned._

_~123~_

"Hold up! He asked you out and you said NO!" Kin interrupted the story.

Rin nodded.

"But you liked him. Why would you say that?" Ayame asked.

Rin shrugged.

Kagome began to apologize, "Rin I'm so sorry I was always the center of attention-"

Sango cut her off, "Kagome wasn't the center of attention. She just had and still does have a lot of unnecessary drama that we have to pay attention to; otherwise she'll cry like a big baby."

"Hey!"

"Urusai people!" Kin shouted, "Rin please continue."

"Okay."

~123~

_So the next day Rin woke up to noise from outside her window. She ignored it at first but then it got louder and louder and…_

"_AHHH!" Rin threw the covers off herself and ran to her window. When she opened it, she almost got hit in the face with a huge rock, "What the-" She stopped herself before she cursed. Lately, she's been trying to get out of the habit._

_She looked down and saw Sesshoumaru standing right under her window._

"_Am I dreaming?" She picked up a book off her desk and hit it hard against her forehead, "Ow…" She dropped the book, "Guess not." _

_Rin looked back out her window at Sesshoumaru, "What do you think you're doing?" She half yelled._

"_I told you I would pick you up at seven."_

_Rin looked at her clock. It was 6:48, "It's not even seven yet and didn't I say no."_

"_No. You said, "I didn't say I would go.". Thus, it wasn't a no." Sesshoumaru stated, "So get ready."_

"_And why should I listen?" Rin smirked, lending on her windowsill. _

"_Because I asked nicely."_

_Rin rolled her eye but still smiled, "Okay. I'll be down in second."She closed her window._

_Instead of being down in a second like she said, Rin didn't get outside until 7:03._

"_You're three minutes late." Sesshoumaru opened the car door for her._

_Rin only smiled as she got in._

_Once Sesshoumaru was in the driver seat, he began speeding down the deserted roads._

"_You should slow down before you crash." Rin suggested._

"_In to who, might I ask?" Sesshoumaru threw a side glance at her._

"_Not who but what." Rin responded, "Like a pole."_

"_Do you doubt my driving skills that much?"_

_Rin was about to answer when Sesshoumaru cut her off, "Don't worry. Our destination is only an hour away."_

"_So I have to deal with this for an hour?" Rin half yelled again._

_Sesshoumaru turned on the radio to Rin's favorite station before focusing on driving(He turned up to volume too)._

"_Are you ignoring me?" Her voice was drowned out by the music but Sesshoumaru still heard her._

_In response he gave her a sweet smile._

_Rin grumbled to herself about him waking her up then ignoring her._

_~123~_

"_Rin. Rin wake up."_

_Rin groaned and rolled on to her left side._

_Sesshoumaru let out his soft laugh and unbuckled her. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and closed the car door._

"_Hmm…where are you taking me?" Sesshoumaru looked down to see Rin opened her eyes._

"_Well first we're going to have breakfast."_

"_It smells like the ocean." Rin stated closing her eyes again._

"_That's because we're at the beach."_

_Rin's eyes reopened, "I can walk, you know."_

"_But you're still tired, aren't you?" He questioned._

"_But if you keep carrying me, I'm bound to fall back asleep. So put me down."_

_Rin wasn't sure but it seemed as if he sighed when he placed her on her feet. As they walked, she looked at the waves coming in on the shore, "I wish I brought my bathing suit."_

"_I'll buy you one after we eat." Sesshoumaru offered, "Here we are." He opened the door of a small diner._

"_Thanks," Rin walked inside._

"_How many?" The hostess asked._

_Rin opened her mouth to replay but Sesshoumaru beat her to the punch, "Two."_

"_Follow me."_

_After eating, Sesshoumaru took Rin to a store down the boarder walk to get her a bathing suit._

"_Which one do you like?" He asked._

"_You don't have to get me one." Rin told him for the hundredth time. That had been all she had been saying to him on the way to the store._

"_If you don't pick, I will."_

_Rin grinned, "Is that a threat?" _

"_No. It's a promise."_

_Rin rolled her eyes but like always, she smiled, "I really don't need one."_

_Sesshoumaru picked up a pink bikini that had sparkles all over it, "I'll buy this one."_

"_No!"_

_Sesshoumaru gave her a wry glance._

_Rin smiled sheepishly, "Um…I don't like pink that much."_

"_What do you like?"_

"_My favorite color is orange."_

_Sesshoumaru began searching through the racks of bathing suit for an orange one._

'_Gosh. I don't want him to buy me one.' Rin thought, 'Maybe if I think of something impossible to find'. "I also like it to have a little blue in it. With white strips. And gold strings. That doesn't show too much cleavage but will make me look like a model."_

_Suddenly Sesshoumaru was searching the store quickly, going through everything to find what she requested. _

"_And it should have bunnies on it too." Rin added._

"_How much is this?" Sesshoumaru ask the clerk with a bathing suit in hand that she just described._

"_B-b-b-but…but…"Rin stuttered, 'How'd he-'_

"_Come on, Rin."_

_Rin could only shake her head as she followed Sesshoumaru out the store._

_~123~_

"Now how did he possibly find a bathing suit you made up in your head?" Ayame questioned.

"Why did you interrupt the story?" Kinto growled at her.

Ayame raised her hands in defense, "I'm s-s-sorry."

Kin turned back to Rin, "Please go on."

~123~

_So after that date, Rin began to hang out with Sesshoumaru everyday almost. Soon it became a routine to do homework together. And Sesshoumaru always seemed to be helping her(even if she did understand it). Not even a month later he asked Rin to spend the night after dinner(which she eventually got use to the big meal)._

"_I would…"Rin began, "but I don't think my dad will let me spend the night over a guy's house." She sighed sitting on Sesshoumaru's bed._

"_You can always lie to him," Sesshoumaru grinned, sitting beside her._

"_But…I…I never lied to chichi(dad)." She stated._

"_Well I won't be taking you home so either you stay willing or I tie you to the bed."_

_Rin jumped off the bed ready to run, when she was suddenly pulled back down and under Sesshoumaru._

"_No fair. You're a fast demon." Rin pouted._

_Sesshoumaru laughed the laugh that Rin grew to adore, "And you still cease to amaze me, my lovely Rin."_

"_Let go of me."_

"_Or what?" He challenged._

"_Or I'll…bite you."_

_Sesshoumaru leaned closer to Rin's face, "You wouldn't dare."_

_Rin was suddenly sporting a rouge face. He was so close to her. Not that it wasn't normal but it seemed as if he was leading into something. Something that she has never done, "Sesshy, you're getting very close to my face."_

_He arched an eyebrow, "I am? I haven't notice at all." But he didn't move from where he was. If anything, she could have sworn he got closer._

"_Ses…shoumaru?"_

"_Rin, relax. I'm not going to take advantage of you I'm just going to…" He stopped talking._

_She closed her eyes as she felt his breath getting closer to her face. 'He's gonna kiss me. He is going to do it.' She thought and puckered her lips forward._

_Suddenly the weight was off her. She shot up to a sitting apposition and opened her eyes. _

"_What? Did you think I was going to kiss you?"Sesshoumaru was grinning, leaning against the wall across from her._

_Rin felt anger now. She got right in Sesshoumaru's face, "You asshole. You such a jerk leading me on like that then making fun of me. You'll be lucky if I ever come over-" _

_Sesshoumaru cut her off, suddenly bringing his hands to her face and crushing his lips to hers._

_He swiftly pulled away and smiled at Rin's blushing face._

"_You're still an asshole." She muttered._

"_I take that offensive. When you kiss someone you're suppose to say how you like them. Not insult them" Sesshoumaru stated, "Like I'm going to say "Rin, I've grown to adore you so much over this pass month. Will you be my girlfriend?"."_

"_Uh…uh…" Rin stuttered. He looked so serious about what he said but he could be playing another joke on her and she didn't want to be more embarrassed._

"_You know at this point you're suppose to say "Yes, Sesshoumaru. I would love to."."_

"_But…you…I…um…" She was yet again cut off by Sesshoumaru's lips._

"_Hey Fluffy, dad said- WOAH! TOTAL MAKE OUT SESSION!"_

_In an instant Rin was back on Sesshoumaru's bed and Sesshoumaru was hold Inuyasha by the throat against the wall, "I don't remember saying you could come in, little brother." He growled._

"_I seriously didn't mean to interrupt you making out with Rin. I swear." Inuyasha giggled, not fazed by Sesshoumaru angry face, "Though Fluffy, I never seen you blush so much before."_

_Sesshoumaru tightened his grip around Inuyasha throat, "You're pushing your luck."_

"_Sesshy, leave Kitty alone."_

_Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha causing him to fall on his butt._

"_Kit…kit…kitty!" Inuyasha stuttered, "I'm not a cat!"_

"_Then please do explain your ears, Kitty." Rin blush vanished and was replaced with an innocent smile._

_Inuyasha growled but decided not to get into it with her. He didn't need to get into a fight with Sesshoumaru right now, "Dad said not to rush Rin to fast. And she probably shouldn't spend the night until she fully understands."_

"_I know what I'm doing Inuyasha."_

"_Good then bye." He left the room._

"_What? What was he talking about?" She gave Sesshoumaru a confused expression._

"_Don't worry about it." Sesshoumaru face as the same expressionless one he usually wore, "Let's get you home."_

_~123~_

"Damn Inuyasha. That could have leaded to…"

Kagome cut Kin off, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Kin. I don't think Rin would have been ready for that."

"Wait is she talking about…?" Ayame asked.

"Ew… I can't even imagine Sesshoumaru doing that. It's like impossible." Sango shuddered.

"I wouldn't say impossible." Rin grinned.

"Ew…..I'm getting pictures. It's wrong so wrong." Ayame cried out covering her ears.

Kin smirked, "It's always the ones that seem impossible that are the freakiest." As if she was referring to Kyza.

She and Rin were taken over in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my kami I'm imagining a foursome." Sango shook her head, "It's so weird. Omk. Sesshoumaru and Kyza kissing!"

"What!" Kagome shouted.

Kin and Rin gave her a wary look before laughing hysterically.

"I'm imagining it now too." Kagome pouted, "Thanks a lot Sango. I didn't want that in my head."

Kin stopped laughing long enough to say, "Rin continue please."

~123~

_After that day, Rin was officially Sesshoumaru's girlfriend. She was happy. But at the same time not. With in the five months they began dating; Sesshoumaru didn't hold her hand as they walked together. Give her hugs or kisses as they parted ways. Or pass love notes or share the same drink. She would feel slightly jealous when Ayame and Kouga rubbed their noses together while they sat at the lunch table. Or when Kin and Kyza embraced each other around school not caring who saw. _

'_Why doesn't Sesshoumaru do that with me?' She'd think as she watched them. They haven't even kissed once after that time in his bedroom. And every time she was with him, her eyes always fell upon his lips. She wondered how nice it would be to kiss him again. That's when she began planning. Planning to get Sesshoumaru to do the things she thought real couple should do. Studying together wasn't enough anymore._

_So she began to try to sneak kiss or gets hugs but all without him noticing that she really wanted them. All failed. One time she even drop her drink by 'accident' and tried to get him to share his with her but he just gave his to her and never took a second glance at it. So that's when she made a promise to herself. On their anniversary she decided that if he didn't give do any of things she thought a boyfriend should do, she would break up with him. Though she hated the idea, she didn't ant the emotionless relationship they had which she kind of blamed on Inuyasha for interrupting Sesshoumaru showering with his kisses._

_So that week of school, the week before their anniversary, the one he said he was too busy to hang out after school, she decided to find out what he was doing and if he was planning something special for her she'd would stay with him, if he wasn't she would leave him. Plain and simple._

_Once Ayame pulled into the school parking lot, Rin spotted Sesshoumaru standing on the stairs by the entrance of the school. She wasted no time getting out the car and running to him._

"_Hey Sesshy." Rin greeted with a smile._

"_Let's get your books." Sesshoumaru began to walk into the school._

_Rin frown. He didn't even say hi. She followed him into the school and to her locker. After getting out what she needed, he walked her to homeroom then left without a goodbye._

_Rin grumbled to herself as she sat in her seat and scrambled down things in her journal. A check list to be exact. I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is for._

_At lunch, Rin got her lunch with her friends before sitting in her usual seat between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She stared at Sesshoumaru as if she as studying him._

"_Is there something on my face Rin?" Rin was startled by his sudden question. She didn't even know he knew she was looking at him._

"_N-no."_

"_Than what is it?"_

_Rin looked at her food. 'Well I guess I could ask him.' She thought, "Why are you so busy this week?"_

"_I can't tell you details but I'm doing something important." Sesshoumaru went back to eating his food._

"_Oh…" Rin could almost smile as she thought, 'Maybe that something important is for Friday, our anniversary.'_

_So up until last period of Friday she bean to check the things off that Sesshoumaru did through out the week during school with her and what he didn't do._

_**Checklist **_

_**Mon Tues Wed Thurs Fri**_

_**Kiss **_

_**Hug **_

_**Greet / / **_

_**W.T.C. / / / / /**_

_**G.L.N.**_

_**D.S.S.**_

_**W.T.C= Walk to class**_

_**G.L.N=Give Love Note**_

_**D.S.S= Do something special**_

_Rin stared at her list and sighed. Not one kiss this week. No hugs either. Nor love notes or did he do anything special. Not even for one day. But he did have two greets and he did walk her to class everyday. She calculated the results in her head. 'He's only a quarter of a boyfriend.' She sighed._

_The bell rang and Rin rushed to her locker. She quickly put her books away and took out her bag. When she closed her locker she found Sesshoumaru lending against the locker beside hers, almost scaring her to death._

"_You scared me." Rin sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder._

"_Do you want to hang out today? I finished all my work yesterday so I'm free." Rin could almost grin, 'So he was planning something special.'_

"_Sure."_

_She followed Sesshoumaru to the parking lot and got in his car. But Sesshoumaru didn't. He was stopped by Kagura. Rin felt like growling as she watched them talk. He even smiled. Her smile. The smile that no one was suppose to see but her. But she quickly calmed down. After all he was her boyfriend, not Kagura. Not to mention she had no right to pick and chose who he befriended. So all she did was sigh._

_Sesshoumaru soon got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He didn't say anything so Rin decided to speak first, "What did Kagura need?" She asked, trying to sound as happy as possible._

_Sesshoumaru casted her a side glance, "She needed to tell me something. We had to work together this past week."_

"_Oh…" Rin smiled trying not to show how confused she was. Why would Kagura help Sesshoumaru out on an anniversary present? _

_Once they reached his house, Sesshoumaru told Rin to go wait in his room. On her way, she paused often to look at the art and family pictures that filled the hallway. She didn't want to get to hyper over Sesshoumaru gift._

_Once she was in his room, she lounged on Sesshoumaru's sofa and took out the card she made for him and the present she got him. It was a locket with the picture from the movies that she begged him to take with her in it. On one side was his face that had fingers on the corner of the lips when she tried to force him to smile. Didn't work too well. And the other side was a picture of her with her pearly whites showing._

_She smiled at the pictures before closing the locket and placing it back in the decorative box. She slowly retied the ribbon and made a perfect bow._

_The door suddenly opened and she hid the stuff behind the pillow beside her._

"_Do you have any homework," Sesshoumaru asked, placing his book bag on his bed and taking some books out._

"_No." Rin answered, "Sesshoumaru, come sit." She patted the cushion beside her._

_He took his time making his way to her and sitting on the sofa._

"_So…" Rin began with a smile, "I got you something." She pulled out the decorative box and card from behind the pillow and handed them to him._

_Sesshoumaru stared at the gifts then looked at Rin, "It's not my birthday Rin. Though I wouldn't want you to give me any gift for that."_

_Rin giggled, "I know it's not you're birthday. We have three more months before that."_

"_Then what's this for?"_

"_Now that's a really dumb question." Rin shook her head and smiled, "Now where's my gift or do have something else planned like dinner at the beach or-."_

_Sesshoumaru cut Rin off, "Rin what are you talking about? Why would I give you a gift? Today's just another stupid day."_

_Rin smile fell, "Today's not stupid. It's our anniversary."_

"_Anniversary?"_

"_So you're telling me all this week you weren't planning anything special?" Rin asked._

"_Rin, I as working with my dad on a project with the Lee Company." Sesshoumaru stated._

_Rin stood up, "I'm leaving." She said with her head bowed and turned to walk out the door._

_Sesshoumaru stopped her, "Why are you leaving Rin?"_

"_Because you don't care for this relationship." She looked up to him, "You don't hug me. Hold my hand." She looked back down, "You don't even kiss me." She whispered._

"_Rin-"_

_She cut him off, "I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I don't feel right about it," Tears threaten to fall form her eye, "So Sesshoumaru," She stared him in the eye as few tears fell, "I'm breaking up with you." She wiggled out of his gripped, grabbed her bag, and ran out the room._

_Sesshoumaru stood there shocked. Did she just break up with him? Why was she crying? Why did she want to break up? Just why? _

_He quickly got over his shock and ran out the room after her. Sesshoumaru followed her scent outside, to the front the house. But she was already leaving, in the car with Inuyasha's mom. _

_~(Now we are switching to Sesshoumaru's point of view in third person meaning)~_

_Sesshoumaru laid on his bed that night trying to think. He replayed what happened that afternoon over and over again trying to see what went wrong. He thought Rin was happy. She was always smiling. If anything, she seemed more hyper than before._

_But she mentioned kissing and hugging. He wanted to do way more than that but he was holding himself back for her. He didn't know that's what she wanted. Or needed, like him. So many times while they were studying, her bare neck always seemed to taunt him. He wanted to place kissing there; he wanted his courting mark to be there. But she didn't understand that, did she? Sesshoumaru didn't know, but he did know one thing. He needed to get her back. Even if he had to make this 'anniversary', she said they had, as special as possible for her._

_Sesshoumaru got up from his bed and made his way to his desk. He got a pen and paper and his laptop. Soon he was surfing the web to find out the kind of things girls wanted for something like an 'anniversary'. _

_~123~_

"Omk. He didn't remember you're anniversary!" Kin almost shouted.

"I don't think there's a such thing as sixth month anniversary." Ayame stated.

"Is too." Rin and Kin said in unison.

"How come we didn't know you guys broke up?" Kagome asked.

"Cause-"

"Rin, why is the door locked?" Came Sesshoumaru's voice from the door.

"I guess we'll have to find out what happened tomorrow," Sango sighed, getting up and unlocking the door, "Night guys."

She left the room and soon followed Ayame and Kagome.

"Aren't you going to leave too?' Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm kind of scared to go to my room." Kin laughed nervously.

"Then go get ice cream. Or sleep in the living room." Rin suggested.

Kin smiled, "Ice cream sounds good." She stalked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru closed the door after her, "So what were you girls doing in here?"

Rin got under the covers, "Nothing special."

"Oh…" Sesshoumaru joined her under the blankets, holding her close to his body and placing a kiss upon her cheek.

Rin could only smiled as she felt sleep over take her.

* * *

So did everyone like it. Kami this chap was . The longest in the world. 14 and a half pages in word to be exact.

Well i hope you all enjoyed it.

Oyasumi


	19. Kagome's True Feelings

I'm so sorry for not updateing early. My reason why is because is that i was trying to make this chap longer. So anyways enjoy!

Phrase of the day: **_ suki desu. (I like _) **

* * *

"So… Kin what's up?" Kagome asked as the two walked down the hall and toward the stairway.

Kin shrugged, "Nothing really? Why?"

"I don't know. Trying to make conversation." Kagome stated, matching Kin's suddenly quicken pace as they passed the room Kin and Kyza shared, "You never did tell us why Kyza was mad." Kagome stated.

Kin shook her head as they walked down the steps, "Stupid argument. So anyways," She quickly changed the subject, "Who are you picking to be you're maid of honor?"

"Good question…" Kagome murmured and walked into the kitchen.

Kin followed her and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Want some juice?" Kagome asked, opening the fridge.

"Um…can I get some milk?"

"Why not." Kagome shrugged and took out the jug of milk and got two glasses from the cabinet. She filled each cup before putting the milk back in the fridge and sitting down beside Kin.

"You know two days ago, thought it's past 12AM so that would make it three days ago, but anyways, when we went to the amusement park." Kin rambled.

"Yeah?"

Kin took a sip of her milk before continuing, "The girls were fighting over being your maid of honor."

"Really?" Kagome asked drinking half of her glass.

Kin nodded, "They were saying things like "I met her first" and "she likes me better" and "I treat her best"." Kin giggled at the memory and gulped down the rest of her milk.

Kagome laughed as well, "I never did think about that, you know. I don't spend much time thinking about this stupid wedding." Kagome sighed and took a sip of her milk, "Promise me that you will not repeat any of these words I will say to you."

"Pinky swear." Kin held out her one of her pinkies.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her pinky around Kin's, "Good."

The girls laughed lightly and let go of each other pinkies. Kagome finished the rest of her milk before speaking, "You and the girls know I've liked Inuyasha for a long time." She said slightly above a whisper.

"Don't you mean hated, then liked, then back to hate, then more liking." Kin grinned.

Kagome playfully glared at her, "Urusai."

Kin giggled quietly and motioned Kagome to continue.

"Well…you see…"Kagome sighed, "I…we…Inuyasha and me…we…"

"Kagome spit it out already!" Kin shouted then quickly cover her mouth, "Sorry…um…I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"S'okay. Well…we kissed."

Kin stared at her blushing friend, her eyes widening in surprise, "You kissed!" She squealed but then her face went curious, "Wait do mean, cute little peck kiss, nice chaste kiss, or full blown make out?"

"Well…"

"Kagome stopped saying 'well…' and talk to me straight." Kin demanded.

Kagome sighed, "Fine. It was, as you say, none you of your business." Kagome smirked.

Kin glared at Kagome, "Kaggie. I'm commanding you to tell me or…or else I'll hack your email and send Inuyasha love messages."

"You wouldn't dare." Kagome glared back.

Kin smiled evilly, "It so was a full blown make out." Kin began to quietly squeal again, "So what did he say after? Did he admit he was in love with you? Or ask you to runaway with him? Or say "Nothing in this world matter more than you"?" Kin's eyes were suddenly dreamy.

"What the hell Kin? Why would he say that?" Kagome bonked Kin on the head bringing her back to reality.

"Oh…um…sorry. I was thinking about something else. I might have got a little carried away…" Kin smiled sheepishly.

"A _little_?" Kagome stressed the last word.

"He he he…"Kin laughed nervously, "So…what happened after?"

"Well we played a few games, argued but most were the kind of challenging ones. And I was beginning to think, maybe telling him, that I like him, was a good idea. But then this one girl came along…"

Kin slapped her hand down on the countertop, "Oh hell. He did not?"

Kagome nodded, "But then today, or yesterday, whatever, he began talking about how I was jealous about it and mad because he didn't kiss me goodnight or whatever. And I was jealous. How could I not be? Not even two hours ago he was kissing me so…so passionately."

"I can see why you hate him so much. Now I understand the song "Hate That I love You" by Rihanna and Ne-Yo." Kin stated.

"Do you just make up things out of the blue?"

"No. It's a real song." Kin huffed, crossing her arms.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But as you were saying early about this maid of honor stuff, I'm having second thoughts about this wedding. Not that I was all for it in the beginning or anything, I mean a week ago I hated Inuyasha more then I liked him and now I feel it's reversed. And if we get married he most likely he will still do things with others girls after all since he doesn't like me and our parents never said we had to be intimate with each other. And I just don't know if I'll be able to handle that. And since I will be seventeen soon meaning I could leave this country without parents consent right? Then I don't have to get married."

"Aw…you made me feel depress now." Kin pouted, "You shouldn't 'what if' everything. Listen Kagome, how about you do this. You tell Inuyasha how you feel or are beginning to feel and if he doesn't feel the same way you convince you're parents that you can't get married and they merge a different way. But if he feels the same then you stick with the marriage and live happily ever after."

Kagome was ready to response when Kin cut her off.

"And I don't think you can leave the country without parents consent until your eighteen." Kin added.

Kagome gave a small smile, "I wish things were that simple."

"But things are that simple." Kin stressed.

Kagome shook her head, "So why weren't you fighting to be the maid of honor?"

"I will not allow you to change the subject." Kin stated.

"Kin…"

"No."

When Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes Kin sighed, "Fine but you have to promise we will talk more about this."

Kagome quickly nodded.

Kin smiled, "And the reason why I didn't join their fight was because I've only known you for four years while they've known you since kindergarten."

"Yeah but you still have a fair chance." Kagome gave a genuine smile.

Kin rolled her eyes, "Sure…"

Kagome stood up, "Well, for being soooo understanding tonight, I'll let you sleep in my room with me."

"Really?" Kin jumped up off the stool.

"Come on, baby." Kagome smirked and began to drag Kin toward the stairs.

"I ain't a baby." Kin retorted.

"Last I check you were the youngest in the group."

"But I'm way more mature then everyone."

"Keep telling yourself that."

~123~

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Kagome." Kin moaned(sounds so wrong), "Go get the door."

"I don't wanna." Kagome rolled over and put the pillow over her head.

"Kagome open the fucking door before I rip it off the hinges!" Came from the other side of the door as more pounding was heard.

Kagome groaned again, "Kin, why in hell did you lock the door?"

Kin mumbled something.

"Just go open it for Sango."

"You've known her longer so you open it." Kin kicked Kagome causing her to fall off the bed.

"Ow! Kin!"

"HELLO! ANYONE GONNA OPEN UP! I hear you so I know you're awake!" Sango yelled again.

"Arrg!" Kagome picked herself up off the floor and unlocked the door, opening it to see a very annoy Sango and still in her nitghties, "What Sango?"

"I needed somewhere to relax. Miroku has a way of showing up in my bed at night," Sango stated walking into the room.

Kagome sighed and closed the door before jumping back in bed.

"Why's Kin in here?" Sango asked, laying at the foot of the bed.

"She hiding from Kyza," Kagome mumbled, snuggling her pillow.

Sango moved a little, getting into a comfortable position before saying, "Oh."

"I am not." Kin groaned and lazily slapped Kagome.

"Ow…. I let you sleep in her and this is how you repay me." Kagome glared at Kin.

Sango hit them both, "Urusai. It only 5 something, so go back to sleep."

Kin and Kagome mumbled, agreeing, before drifting back to sleep.

"WAKE UP PARTY PEOPLE!" Rin and Ayame ran into the room.

"Arrg…" The three figures on the bed, groaned.

"Get up guys! We have a long day ahead of us. It's technically the first day of spring break."Rin stated

"The first day of spring break was yesterday." Sango interjected.

Rin ignored her and continued talking, "So today we're doing the following. Ayame."

Ayame smiled, "Horseback riding, playing in the tree house, and then tending to Miss Izayoi's garden."

"So get up, " Rin pushed Sango off the bed and pulled the covers off Kin and Kagome.

They all groaned, except for Sango who cried "ow".

"But it's only," Kagome looked at the clock, "six o'clock."

"Who cares. They guys are downstairs waiting for us so hurry up, ladies."

Sango was first to get up and went back to her room. Kin was next, leaving the room with Ayame.

Kagome groggily rubbed her eyes then sat up, "Why are you still in my room?" She glanced at Rin.

"To make sure you don't just climb back in bed like usual."

Kagome rolled her eyes but decided not to respond. She got out of bed and grabbed a few article of clothing before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

I know it wasn't long but i hope you still enjoyed it. Anyways REVIEW PLZ!


	20. Inuyasha's Feelings?

So hey guys! Its been bout a year since i updated but here to you my thanksgiving gift. I'm not going to make anymore promises but my stories have interested me again and i've decided to write more chaps. Don't know how long this spree will last. I'm updating Cupid Did Me Wrong next. It shoulde be up but 1 am the lasted and my baby's mama tomorrow night when i get home. So any ways Enjoy!

Word of the Day:

Gomen - Sorry

* * *

The day flew by fast. The horseback riding was tiring yet exciting as the girls raced each other across the beach pretending they were professionals. Kin and Rin fell off many times but laugh it off. As the group trotted their horses back to the house together, something flew in front of Kagome's horse and it went crazy causing her to fall off.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked a few times trying to shoo the stars away that blocked her vision. "She okay?"

"Maybe she needs mouth to mouth."

"Get away from her Miroku before I kick you ass."

"What if she's dead?"

"She's still breathing you know."

"We should wait until Sesshomaru gets back her with Kaede."

"But what if she really need mouth to mouth?"

Suddenly Kagome felt lips on hers breathing air into her mouth. If it was Miroku she was going to kick his ass as soon as the blackness cleared.

"Oh my kami! It's m life's dream. Must. Take. Picture."

"Back up Miroku."

"Sango I wish you were the one kissing her too but- Ow!"

"What an idiot."

Kagome opened her eyes and stared into a pair of emerald ones.

"Kin?"

Kin grinned, "She's not dead!"

"I told you that like five mintues ago." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No one cares what you said, you cause this to happen asshole." Ayame kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What the fuck's wrong with you!" Inyasha yelled at her grabbing his shin, "I said sorry."

"Well sorry's not good enough bucko." Sango hit him over his head with a large stick she found.

"You okay, Kaggie?" Rin asked as Kagome sat up.

Kagome nodded and smiled, "What happen?" She winced as she touched the back of her head.

"Inuyasha," Sang started, glaring at the half demon, "thought it would be funny to throw a rubber snake in front of your horse and as he can see," Sango yelled at him, "IT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"It was a joke, okay?" Inuyasha glared back at her rubbing his ears, "Give me a break."

"I'll give you a break alright. I'll break your fucking nuts." Ayame said taking the stick from Sango.

Kagome blinked a few times. Her vision was still burry. Did Inuyasha really do that?" Why did he have to be such an asshole?

"You guys are making this too much of a big deal." Inuyasha stated, suddenly picking Kagome up. "I'll take her to Kaede, you guys bring the horses back to the stable."

"Hey! Inuyasha! Get back here! I'm going to kick your ass still!" Sango shouted from behind but couldn't chase after him because of her friends holding her back.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She would normally debate him touching her but she felt completely out f it at the moment. Inuyasha looked down at her and their eyes connected.

"Sorry Kagome." He murmured.

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling sleepy. "S'okay."

"No it's not. I wanted to get back at you but- Kagome? Kagome wake up. You can't fall asleep. You might have a concussion." Inuyasha started to shake her but stopped, thinking maybe that was a bad idea.

"What sis you do to the young mistress, Inuyasha." Kaede voice boomed across the way.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "It was a joke. It wasn't-." Inuyasha sighed not feeling like explaining himself once again.

Kaede tsked him as Sesshoumaru pasted him up, heading back to the group. "Sesshoumaru told me what you did and I don't consider that to be a joke."

"Where you want me to bring her?" He asked, changing the topic.

"To her bedroom. Led the way." Kaede motioned him forward."

~123~

Inuyasha stared down at the sleeping Kagome. It was almost time for him to wake her up again. He remembered what Kaede told him and followed her instructions carefully.

"_Wake Kagome up every hour and flash a light in her eyes to make sure their not dilated. Checked her temperature every two and make sure she doesn't get up if she regains full consciousness until I say so."_

Inuyasha sighed. Why did his joke have to go wrong? He expected her to get hurt but not on the verge of having a concussion. Maybe just a scrap on the elbow. Inuyasha just wanted Kagome to fel just as embarrassed and as annoyed as he did when she slapped him, which by the way was totally on called for. She had no right to slap him no matter what.

Not to mention it was a hassle keeping the girls from the room. Each wanting to say by their friend and kick Inuyasha ass as they repeated over and over. Doing just that a few times as well. But he convinced the guys to drag their mates from the room and Miroku to unpervert-it-ly do the same Sango but he still ended up getting hit.

Inuyasha looked at his soon-to-be wife closely. She was most peaceful when she slept and never gave him a headache which was why he only liked being with her at these times. Well not when she was on a verge of a coma but not awake.

He checked his watched once again then began to gently shake Kagome awake. "Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, "Kagome, wake up."

Kagome mumbled something incoherent and rolled over.

"Kagome you need to wake up." Inuyasha walked to the other side of the bed.

Kagome blinked a few times before opening her eyes slightly. That's when Inuyasha placed a finger tip on one eyelid and opened it all the way flashing the light in her eye like he did several times before. She cover her eyes with her hand and quickly rolled over, seamlessly going back to sleep.

Inuyasha sighed with relief and went back to sit in his chair.

Today when Kagome fell off that horse Inuyasha felt the most fear in his life he ever felt as her head cracked off the ground, though he'd never admit. He had felt a shrap pain in his chest and was the first off his horse but had backed up as everyone crowded her feeling like an asshole. He knew it wasn't a good idea from the gecko but did it anyways. And no matter how much the girls had hit him and called him names, he wanted their abuse more because…because…

He didn't know exactly why. He just prayed to god that Kagome would be okay.


	21. Deleted Scene

Hey party people. so im writing all the chaps for my story, i actually just started MBM yesterday and HYLH and CDMW today. Imma finished CDMW first because i just...i love writing it right now but anyway yeah. So here's a deleted scene from HYLY to keep you occupied until i'm finished with atleast one chap that's at least 7 pages in microsoftword. Enjoy!

Word of the day

Kutabare - fuck you(the real japanese way)

word of the day is inspire by my friend Amanda who is sing the song "Fuck You" to me. XD

* * *

**DELETED SCENE**

Horseback riding was defiantly not her thing. And this horse did not want her on its back.

"HELP!" Kagome screamed once again as the horse purposely ran faster.

An abrupt stop almost sent her flying.

"Oh Kagome, you are so pathetic." Inuyasha grinned as he took her down from the horse's back.

Kagome glared at him, "Put. Me. Down."

Inuyasha shrugged, "As you wish."

And just like that he dropped her flat on her ass. In mud for crist's sake.

Kagome growled with frustration, "Do you have some fucking mental problem you have yet to tell me about!"

"I beg your pardon dear but it is not I with the mental issues." Satisfied with himself, he walked back to his horse and got on, "Later sucker."

Sango and Ayame were suddenly next to Kagome, dismounting from their horses. Kagome stood and look down at her clothes in disgust, "I'm going to murder him one day…" She murmured.

"Sesshoumaru just told us you're not suppose to be riding this horse." Sango stated.

"Suppose-it-ly, the only one who can ride Thunder is Inutaisho." Ayame added.

Kagome sighed, "Thanks for the information but it's not doing me any good now."

Kinto's and Rin's horse were now next to them as well.

"Would you like me to take you back Kagome?" Kin offered as soon as she got off her horse.

Kagome nodded, "I would need some company to keep me from planning the dog's death."

The girls laughed at their disturbed friend.

"Let's hurry. We have to be at the tree house by noon." Kin helped Kagome onto the horse she was riding before getting on herself, "Later, loves."

* * *

So this was supose to be the chap before this but i was at my aunt's when i wrote the newest cap and this is what i had started from last year so yeah i guess.


	22. Confused Feelings

Omg. It's been so long since i've update but i've been bored lately and decided i should be nice and update my story even if it has been months. So enjoy.

* * *

Approximately two day, 1 hour, and 43 minutes after her accident Kagome was cleared by Kaede to do whatever and all activities she wanted again. During that whole two days, 1 hour, and 43 minutes Inuyasha had stayed by her side for the majority of it whether she liked it or not. At first it kind of pissed her off. Well she had a right to be pissed. Who would want the person who could of basically killed them for a petty thing as revenge stay by their side while in the bed the person put them in. So she ranted at him about 15 hours of that first dad, threw things here and there, which he (sadly) caught or dodged. The second day she was more relaxed, maybe it was the pain killers to blame but she was actually, willingly nice to her nemesis. And she actually acted like she enjoyed his company even while the girls were around. That was defiantly the painkillers but in the end of the last hour no one but her and Inuyasha was in the room. What happen the last hour was shocking most shocking so when Kaede knocked on the door and told her she was okay to go wherever she wished, she dashed out the room. Yeah, it left Inuyasha speechless and even more shocked she was okay because that was her little revenge, a revenge that she might just keep at…

~123~

"Kagome~ the beach has been so boring without you to tackle." Kin pouted, hugged Kagome.

"Somehow that makes me want to go back into my bed." Kagome shrugged off the hug.

Kin gasped, "So mean," before trotting towards the water near Kyza.

Of course the first place Kagome went after being let off of bed rest was to the water where her friends were all relaxing on beach towels. Each of them congratulated her on her release and made room for her in the middle.

"Wow Kagome, what did Inuyasha do to you while we were gone?" Rin asked as she watched Kin leave.

"Nothing." Kagome answered quickly trying hard not to blush.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "It was so a something otherwise your face wouldn't have that odd tint of red."

Kagome fanned herself, "It's because I'm just so hot, like woo~, it's most be like 90 today."

"You haven't even been out here five minutes." Ayame snorted.

"Tell us what happened." Rin demanded then put her hands together as if she was praying and gave an innocent smile. "Pretty please."

"It was nothing. I promise you." Kagome sighed. "If it was, I would tell you. You guys know that. I tell you _everything_." She stated, stressing the last word.

Sango eyed her suspiciously, "Okay, we'll let it drop this once but don't think we'll be so unrelentless next time."

Kagome nodded then stretched and laid down. "Now let's just enjoy the sun now that I'm here, mmm."

~123~

Inuyasha walked out of Kagome's room trying to grasp what happen.

"Did she really-? And why did I-?" he sighed. "And for some strange reason I liked it. Me. Who hates Kagome's guts liked it… Well I don't exactly hate her."

"You sound like someone who should be in an insane asylum."

Inuyasha stopped his gait down the hall and looked up at his brother who was currently leaning against the door frame. " And you should be in a zoo but we can't all have our way. Anyways how do I sound insane?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "You're having a conversation with yourself out loud, little brother. Anyone who heard you would agree with me."

Inuyasha averted his gaze. He didn't realize he was talking out loud.

"So what happened with you and your mate?"

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze back at him. "You don't care about anything to do with me."

"True, but you seem confused and like you're going crazy. Two things that I find amusing to happen to you. Not to mention it looks like my favorite sister caused it." Sesshoumaru grinned, the look of laughter on his face.

Inuyasha glared at him then turned and started walking the other way. He was defiantly going to kill his brother one day. The sooner, the better.

~123~

Inuyasha stalked down to the beach and sat beside Miroku who was currently building a sand castle. He glanced over at Kagome wonder how she looked so calm after what happened.

"Hey buddy." Miroku greeted.

Inuyasha mumbled a greeting back.

Miroku stared at him intentively, "You don't look so good. Having you been using your brain too much."

Inuyasha threw sand at him, almost knocking over Miroku castle. "I would ask you the same thing but that obviously wouldn't be true."

"Hey, did I do anything to you? Being rude is a bad habit of yours." Miroku tsked. "You should correct that."

Inuyasha glared at him in response.

"So I see Kagome's feeling better. You must feel like an asshole after what happen." Miroku said as he piled more sand onto his castle.

The statement caused Inuyasha to look at Kagome once more. "Yeah…"

"It's okay. I'm sure. From what I've heard she has already forgiven you. For giving her a concussion that is. But then again Sango said it was only the pain killers and that she would probably being killing you once they fully wore off. So be wary around her."

Miroku waited for a reply but when Inuyasha didn't say anything he looked up from his masterpiece in progress. He tilt his head to the side to see what Inuyasha was looking at. "You do realize staring that hard at her will make everyone think you've gone goo-goo for her. Or have you?"

"What?' Inuyasha blinked and looked back at Miroku. "No. I didn't. Shut up and continue building your stupid sand castle before I kick it over like when we were kids."

Miroku shook his head and tsk. "We're defiantly signing you up for a anger management class before the wedding. Can't having biting off Kagome's head every time you get sensitive. Unless the sensitivity has to do with another area in matrimony." He winked.

Inuyasha sighed, "How did I ever decide to make you my best friend?"

Miroku shrugged, "I'm just wonderful person." He stated focusing back on his castle.

"I highly doubt that." Inuyasha replied, once again turing his gaze onto his current problem and obsession.

~123~

"Ugh, I can't sleep." Kagome muttered, sitting up in her bed.

She looked at her clock. It was flashing 1:03am.

Kagome sighed, "I sleep too much for the past two days."

She rolled out of bed and trekked out her room and downstairs. She grabbed a glass of water and an apple before making her way outside onto the patio, sitting on the coach swing. She was only out there for a few minutes before the patio door opened.

"You're still awake?'

She didn't even look up; she already knew it was Inuyasha. "Obviously, I'm sitting here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Inuyasha sat down beside her on the swing and looked up at the moon. "The sky's pretty clear tonight."

Kagome looked at him in the corner of her eye. Why hadn't he rebutted what she said? "I guess."

"Kagome, about earlier-

Kagome cut him off. "Don't mention it to any of the other?" She filled in for him. "I won't."

"No. That's not what I wanted to say."

Kagome decided to meet his gaze wandering what was going on in his head. Could her plan really work?

"I was thinking… I mean… When you said that you," Inuyasha cleared his throat, "you know, um… did you mean it. I mean I know the drug hadn't completely worn off but… you know…"

"What if I did?" Kagome asked, wondering how she should play this. This right here could either make the game or break it.

"Well… I mean… it's a pretty long time for you to… um… and I think I have too you know… I feel like I should be making this a joke or you're the one joking but at the same time I'm uncertain. And then when you... you know... it reminded me of that kiss we shared before at the theme park…" Inuyasha sighed, "So many things are running through my head that I feel it will explode. I think I've always known but you saying it has made think completely different."

Kagome nodded. "It has."

"So I was wondering… if maybe… tomorrow… we can-

Kagome yawned and stood up, drinking the rest of her water before turning back to Inuyasha. "Donn't think too much of it. I never meant to say anything so pretend I didn't okay."

Inuyasha stood up as well, "How so you expect me to do that?"

Kagome shrugged and began walking to the door. "Figure it out yourself."

Inuyasha groaned and sat back down. "I don't think it will be that easy…"

* * *

Hmm... the mysterious words Kagome has said... What could it be? I'm pretty sure, almost positive you have guess it. What she did? Maybe that too. If someone guesses it right in a review maybe i'll update again in a few days, maybe not, don't get your hopes up. XD

Oyasumi


	23. Misguided?

I felt like updating again so i am. i started writing this last night and finished it just now so it just happens to be longer than the last chap. I was going to make it longer but i felt this was a good place to end it. Enjoy!

* * *

So Rin, you know what I just realized." Kin began, "You never told us why you didn't tell us about you and Fluffy break up."

Rin looked up at the ceiling as if there was something up there, "Really?"

Sango stared at Kin as if she has a weird mole on her face, "Kin you are officially the most random person in the world."

The girls were watching TV, relaxing after walking around the street of the nearby town all day long, as the guys played a pool in the livingroom.

Kin shrugged, "So…" She egged Rin on.

"Oh well, that's because we got back together before the sun was up." Rin answered.

"Are you going to tell us exactly what happened?" Ayame grinned a perverted smile.

Rin shook her head, "Cause if I did, I'd have to kill you." She said calmly before looking back at the TV.

"Creepy…" Sango stared at her cautiously.

"Hey Kagome, how come you're so quiet tonight?" Kin asked, nudge her.

Kagome blinked and looked at Kin. "What?"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked concerned.

"You've been out of it all day." Ayame added. "It's like you're turning into Kin."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kin glared at her.

"Hush Kin, this isn't about you." Ayame waved her off.

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine, I swear. I've just been thinking. That's all."

"Thinking of…?" Rin tried to get her to continue.

"Stuff," Kagome shrugged, focusing back on the TV.

The girls gave each other looks before looking back at Kagome wondering what was wrong with her.

~123~

"Kagome, can I have a word with you?" Inuyasha asked catching up with her.

He watched as she left the house and walked down to the beach. It had taken him a while to get Miroku and Kouga off his back so he could leave the house and follow after her. During that period she got so far down the beach that she along at the lining of the woods.

Kagome kept her eyes forward as she walked alongside the water. "What?"

Inuyasha looked around making sure none of their friends following him outside. This whole day he had been trying to get her alone with no success. There was always one of the girls pulling her off or vise versa for him with Miroku.

"Last night-

"I told you to forget it." Kagome cut him off.

"I can't." Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome finally looked at him. "It's only been a day. Give it a while." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"It won't matter how long I 'give it'. It won't change that everything's out in the open." Inuyasha stated, glaring at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha looked back at the villa before taking Kagome's hand. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"But," Before Kagome could say much of anything he was dragging her towards the woods.

Once they were just beyond the lining of the forest, Kagome finally spoke again, "I don't have any shoes on Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down at her small bare feet before slipping off his sandals, "Wear mine."

Kagome sighed and slipped her feet into them. Then, once again, Inuyasha was dragging her deeper into the woods. She didn't want to go too deep so once they were a few yards away from the lining, she locked her knees.

"We can stop here."

Inuyasha turned and looked at her before looking around and nodding. "Okay."

Kagome looked down at their twined hands causing Inuyasha to quickly let go of hers and clear his throat.

Kagome crossed her arms, "So… what's this about?"

"Kagome, you said you… that… you liked me, right? Maybe even loved me?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Before he could continue Kagome said, "I didn't say any of that, I just said I didn't find us marrying repulsive."

"No. What you said exactly was that the thought of marrying me excited you a little, but it's basically the same thing as saying you love me."

"Is not."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Whatever. I don't want to argue with you. You said what you did and then took my hand and kissed me."

Kagome nodded, "I did."

"And it got me thinking maybe, just maybe, this marriage thing would work." Inuyasha took her hand back into his.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly." She said trying to pull her hand away. "It would never work out between us. Too much has happen."

"I use to agree. A lot of things have happened. But now that I think about all the things we did to each other, we said to each other, is how little kids act when they like each other." Inuyasha stated.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "So now I'm childish?"

Inuyasha smiled, "We both were and you know it."

"This," Kagome gestured their interlocked hands, "is weird Inuyasha. It's not us. We have to hate each other regardless of what we feel."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, stepping closer, "Why can't we just let us happen? It would make everyone around us happier. Maybe even us too."

Kagome stepped back and shook her head, "Our role in this life time is to hate each other and nothing else."

"I don't think that." Inuyasha took another step forward causing Kagome to take another one back.

"It is what it is." Kagome shallow the saliva building up in her mouth as Inuyasha kept coming closer and she moving back.

Suddenly she tripped and began a backward tumble to her butt when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her, their body meshed together.

"My head is spinning like crazy and this is the only solution I've come up with. Tell me if you have a better one than going back to the way we were."

Kagome stared into his amber orbs, swallowing again. She couldn't say anything. Nor did she want to if her plan was to work but what he was saying was only making her feel more. How can her plan work if she really fell in love with him? Liking him she could do it, but being in love with him.

Suddenly he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back. Like at the amusement park. Only different. Gentler, with more feelings involved then mere attraction and being in the moment. And then her arms were around his neck pulling him closer if that was even possible. The kiss was growing into teeth clashing and tongue massaging.

Inuyasha head was spinning as her scent filled his nostrils, deepening the kiss, taking advantage of the moment. Her hands were in his hair before he knew it and he realized she must have been going as crazy as him as her moan was captured by his lips. Everything about this moment was right, right?

"Kagome! Kagome, are you in here? It's time to watch our horror movie!"

Sango's voice brought Kagome back to reality. She broke her kiss with Inuyasha and began to try and push him away but he wouldn't budge. He looked down at her before leaning closer again. She was scared he was going to resume their kiss when he whisper, "This isn't over." Before letting her going and stalking off towards the house.

Kagome took a deep breath just as Sango spotted her. "Where's Inuyasha? I thought I saw you guys come this way together."

Kagome panicked for a second. What should she says. How would she explain it to Sango? "He left a few minutes ago. I wanted to show him… this tree." She said pointing to the one beside her.

Sango eyed her suspiciously, walking closer. "Why would you want to show him a tree?"

Instead of answering Kagome took Sango's arm in hers and began walking towards the house. "Let's go before Ayame flips shit on us, mmm?"

~123~

"Oh Kin, you shouldn't have hid under the covers during the gory scenes." Ayame grinned, "The dude was like bat shit crazy. Especially when he was slicing and dicing the people. Omk and he axed the dude in the head before chopping it straight off."

Kin shivered, "I thought it was a supernatural horror, not a slasher movie, otherwise I wouldn't have even watch it."

"Aww… Kin but it was epic."

Rin laughed, "Clam down Ayame, it's only a movie."

Ayame gasped, "Only a movie. No. It was a fucking cool epic movie."

"You said it." Sango grinned high fiving her. "Half those scenes gave me ideas of how to kill Miroku." She said giving him an evil smile.

Miroku gulped and hid behind Inuyasha. "Never watching slasher movies with Sango again. Can't give her more evil ideas."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Knowing you, you'll like half the stuff she'll do you. You're probably an S&M freak."

Miroku thought for a second. "Never gave it a shot but it does sound pretty kinky." Miroku looked at Sango, "I can't wait for it babe." He said, winking. "Imagining you in a leather outfit with a whip tonight."

The girls started giggling trying to cover it with snorting and coughing as Sango's eye twitch. "I'm going to murder you while you sleep. But I'll make sure to castrate you first so you can see yourself without a dick." And then she was chasing him with a lamp.

"Tomorrow's our last night here. "Rin sighed then smiled, "I think we should all sleep in Kagome room."

"Yay!" Miroku stopped running cheering at Rin's suggestion.

Rin gave him a look, "I meant us girls."

Miroku slumped, "Aww…" He pouted before getting hit over the head by Sango, who muttered 'pervert" after knocking him out.

Kagome smiled, "I sound like a great idea."

"We can play kissing games." Kin grinned.

Rin wrapped an arm around Kin, "As long as I get the first kiss from you."

Ayame and Kagome grinned as Sango nudged Ayame, "Oh yeah." Laughter was hidden from their faces but inside they were dying of it.

Then they looked at the boys who all had a shocked look on their faces.

"Kin you can't. You agree never to kiss another girl again." Kyza crossed his arms.

Kin pouted and hugged Rin tighter, "But Rin's just so sexy."

Sesshoumaru growled, "I don't care if you're a girl and Rin's best friend. Off _my_ mate."

Rin tsked, "No fun, are we boo."

Kouga suddenly smiled. "I'll let you kiss Kagome, Ayame, as long as I get to watch."

Inuyasha glared at him before hitting him over the head.

"Hey! Do you want me to kick your ass?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away.

The girls finally couldn't hold it in any longer and were bursting with laughter.

"We're just joking." Sango shook her head.

"Yeah Sesshy, don't get your panties in a twist." Kagome grinned looking at all the boys but then her eyes clashed with Inuyasha's. Quickly she looked away. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She said, smile gone from her face, hurrying up the stairs.

Not knowing what just happened the girls shrugged then followed her up the stepps, followed by the guys, all except Miroku who was still knocked out beside the sofa.

~123~

"This can't be the last day of vacation. It just can't." Kin groan falling back onto Kagome's bed.

Rin nodded in agreement. "It sucks. Going back home to parents after a week without being bugged to do anything."

"Chores." Ayame gasped, "All the chores that are going to be forced on me. Depressing."

Sango rolled her eyes and hit Ayame with a pillow. "It's not the end of the world, you know."

"It might as well be." Kin pinched her. "Not once have I hang out alone with Kyza to go for a romantic horseback ride, or a picnic on a boat and I planned doing it all and more. This time flew by way too fast."

Rin sat up and looked at the girls. "That's a great idea Kin."

Kin tilted her head to the side and gave a confused expression, "It is? How?"

"Today we can all hang out with our boyfriends alone since we've been hanging out together everyday anyways." Rin clasped her hands together, smiling at the brilliant idea.

"Kust one problem with that." Sango began, "Me and Kagome are boyfriend less and I don't think I would want to spend the whole day with Miroku. So no."

Rin crossed her arms and pouted. "You're such a party pooper."

Ayame sighed, "And I actually liked that idea."

"Me too." Kin nodded.

"You guys should do that." Kagome encouraged.

Ayame gasped. "The zombie has spoken."

"Ha ha very funny." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just do it. Have fun with your bfs and me and Sango will just spend the day together."

Kin sat up on her knees looking at Kagome, "You don't mind? At all?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't." She glanced at Sango, "Do you?"

Sango bit her lip then kissed her teeth, "I guess not. Have fun."

The three girls thanked their best friends and gave them hugs before running out the room to get changed.

"Well…" Sango sat back and watched as the door closed, "What are we going to do today?"

Kagome shrugged. "Sleep more?"

"Or maybe I can put up with Miroku for the day while you spend time with your future husband." Sango suggested, grinning.

Kagome thought for a second. It could be helpful. "Ok sure." She shrugged and got out of bed and went to the her bathroom.

Sango blinked and tilted her head to the side looking at the closed door. "Weird. She usually rejects the idea. I wondering what's been going through her head lately."

* * *

Yes it's not what was expected but i think it's alright so i think you should review. I know i've been a bad author and haven't updated in forever but reviews encourage me. :)

Oyasumi


	24. Our First Date?

Ok another update. Surprising right but i kind of want to get this story over with along with Cupid Did Me wrong. I feel like they've been going on too long so i'm just going towrite everyday. Can't promise an update everyday though. Hopefully i finish this story by the end of the week. I fi keep doing short chapters like this it might be done by sunday but i decide to actually spend more time and write long chapters it'll be done quicker. Also i'd like to thank you guys for sticking with me through these past three years.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome sat at the island in the kitchen, eating an apple when Inuyasha walked down the steps. He was still in his pjs which consisted of plaid pants and nothing else. Kagome watched him as he stretched and yawned before coming into the kitchen.

"Where's everyone?" He asked opening the fridge.

"On dates." Kagome answered before taking another bite of her apple.

"Dates?" Inuyasha took out the milk and headed to the cabinet to get a bowl and cereal, "What about Miroku and Sango?"

"They're on a date too, believe it or not." Kagome replied.

She bit into her apple once more as she checked out Inuyasha from behind. Wow. If there was problem with her for liking him before, it's certainly gotten worse now. Kagome sighed and took a sip from her glass of orange juice.

Inuyasha joined her at the island and pour the cereal and milk into his bowl before looking at her. "So that leaves us by ourselves."

Kagome nodded, "I guess so…"

Inuyasha smiled, "Good. I'm going to get dress and come back down soon. I want to take you somewhere." With that he took his breakfast upstairs.

Kagome suddenly felt a guilty feeling wash over her. Maybe this new idea of revenge was a bad one. Maybe she should follow through with. Inuyasha truly seemed to like her and she did always want a relationship with him. Breaking his heart was just too mean, it seemed.

Kagome shook her head. He deserved it. After all, he broke her heart dozens of times, especially when he was with Kikyo. And everything she said to him thus far was the truth so she wasn't technically lying. Kagome closed her eyes and took another sip of her orange juice then bit into her apple. She was going to go through with it either way. After all, it's his fault they have to get married. If he wasn't born a boy this wouldn't be a problem.

~123~

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked for the billionth time. So far they had been driving for over an hour and she was getting anxiety from sitting in the car with no known destination.

"You'll see." Inuyasha answered once again.

"Ugh. Could you just tell me already!" Kagome glared at him.

Instead of answering, he turned on the radio and turned up the volume.

"Real mature!" She yelled over the music.

Inuyasha put a hand to his ear, as if he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Instead of trying the strain her voice, Kagome sat back in her seat and grumbled to herself.

They spent another whole hour driving. Which happened to also be a whole hour of heavy metal (music Kagome didn't favor much). And another whole hour of watching trees and cars pass by. Kagome was so bored she was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep by the time Iinuyasha stopped and parked the car.

She glanced around and peeked back at Inuyasha. "Please don't tell me we came all the way out here to walk on a trail when there's one by the villa."

"We didn't come out here to walk on the trail." Inuyasha reached in back and picked up a picnic basket and blanket, "We came all the way out here for a picnic." He stated, smiling at her.

"Ha ha, cause that's much better. We didn't have to drive two hours for a picnic." She rolled her eyes, getting out of the car.

Inuyasha got out as well and lean against the hood of the car, "We did, unless you wanted to be interrupted constantly."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, "Everyone's on dates. We wouldn't have been interrupted."

"That's what you say but our friends aren't ones to keep to themselves for long." And with that he began walking to the entrance of the trail.

Kagome looked around the deserted area. There wasn't another car in sight so Inuyasha would defiantly get the privacy he was hoping for. Being this isolated with Inuyasha worried her. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Might as well get this over with, she thought before following him.

~123~

They hiked for an hour. Another grueling hour of her life wasted. Not that Kagome didn't find hiking enjoyable. Usually she loved being around nature. But wearing flipflops, short-shorts and a tank top wasn't exactly the type of think you wanted to wear hiking. She got at least a million cuts already and tripped a dozen times. The last time she tripped her flipflop broke and it was heart retching because it was her favorite ones. Not to mention, Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying her misery which only made her madder.

"You could have told me we were going hiking so I could have changed." Kagome complained, glared daggers at his back.

Inuyasha shrugged and looked over his shoulder at her, "Then I wouldn't be having this much fun."

So he was enjoying her misery. Asshole.

"Stop being a baby and hurry up. We're almost there."

That only made Kagome glare harder and mumble a few nasty words.

After a few more minutes of jumping over tree roots dodging a few branches and gaining a few more scratches, they reached a field. Inuyasha walked to the middle of the field and laid down the blanket before sitting down. Kagome joined him and began rubbing the foot that was now cut up and hurting like there was no tomorrow due to a lack of a shoe.

Inuyasha opened the basket and took out Neosporin and a package of bandits, "Need some?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the packages, "Makes me feel like me getting hurt was part of your plan."

"Can't exactly say that…" He responded before taking hold of one her legs. "I'll have you patched up in no time. In the mean while, grab something from the basket to eat. I packed a lot. Didn't know exactly what you liked."

Him saying that made her feel pathetic since she knew everything he liked. From foods to sports, ask her anything and she probably knew the answer. The words 'obsessed stalker' suddenly came to mind.

Kagome founded a pack of cookies and removed them from the basket. She nibbled away at them as she watched Inuyasha work. It was kind of awkward, him touching her legs and feet, after all they were never really close. Even in the beginning.

After he was done, Kagome mumbled a 'thank you'. She observed as Inuyasha looked at his hands then at her.

"What?"

"My hands are kind of dirty and I don't want to touch the food but I'm hungry." Inuyasha stated.

"You didn't bring hand sanitizer?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "So… how about you feed me?"

"No."

"Is this how you thank me after bandaging up your legs?" Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

Kagome huffed, "Fine. What do you want?" She asked opening the basket.

"Make me a sandwich." Only after Kagome gave him a fierce look did he add a 'please' to the end of it.

Kagome did as he asked and put everything he wanted on it. Then, awkwardly so, she held it out to him.

Inuyasha smirked and happily took a bite. "It's good."

"Ok…" Kagome gazed elsewhere as Inuyasha continued to eat out of her hand.

Inuyasha stopped eating and glanced at Kagome, "You could look a little more excited. After all this is our first date."

"What?" Kagome gave him an odd look, "Since when was this a date?"

"Since I decided it was." Inuyasha stated looking overly arrogant.

"Inuyasha, you're suppose to ask someone on a date not just immediately assume it's one. Thus this is not a date."

"Is too."

"Is not."

Inuyasha took a hold of Kagome's wrist, pulling her closer to him. "Keh. Just admit it. You're happy with me."

Kagome closed her eyes as Inuyasha began leaning in. He was defiantly going to kiss her again and she wasn't sure her heart would stay out of it.

~123~

"Where's Kagome?" Rin asked Kin as soon as she and Kyza entered the house.

"Wasn't she suppose to be with Sango today?" Kin scratched her head confused.

Rin nodded, "But Sango's here and Kagome's not."

"Did you ask Sango?"

"Not exactly…"

Kin tsked at her. "Ready to jump down my throat but doesn't take a go at the person who would know the most. Very bias of you Rin."

"Urusai." Rin stuck her tongue out at her before heading towards the stairs.

Kin followed her to Sango's room.

Sango was sitting on her bed reading a book and just happen to glance up when her door opened.

"Need something?"

"Where's Kagome?" Rin immediately asked.

"With Inuyasha."

Kin started laughing, "As if. Kagome's been avoiding being alone with him like the plague since the amusement park."

Sango shrugged, "Well that's who she's with." Sango glanced at the clock, "I expected her to be back by now though. It's already after 8."

Rin and Kin looked at each then back at Sango. Kin shut the door as Rin sat on the bed. Kin joining her soon after.

"Explain everything. Why is Kagome with Inuyasha?" Rin questioned, "I mean I'm happy she is cause lord knows they need to just admit they love each other and get it over with but Kagome isn't exactly willing to be alone with him as Kin said."

"Well she was alone with him in the woods yesterday." Sango informed.

"Get out. Really?" Kin gasped.

Sango nodded. "She acted kind of strange about it saying she 'just wanted to show him a tree' but I let it slide. And today I figured maybe something's going on between them so I told her I'd put up with Miroku if she wanted to hang out with Inuyasha and she said ok. Which was also kind of suspicious but again I said nothing to her."

Kin tapped a finger to her chin, "Could they be secretly dating?"

"No way. Kagome tells us everything. Especially when it comes to Inuyasha." Rin shook her head.

"What's this about Inuyasha and Kagome dating?"

The girls jumped and glanced at the door, sighing a breath of relief when they saw Ayame.

"Close the door and get in here." Rin whispered.

Ayame shrugged and closed the door then joined the girls on the bed. "What's going on? Why so secretive?"

"You know how Kagome's been acting weird lately?"

Ayame nodded.

"Well we think she's dating Inuyasha and keeping it a secret from us."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Shut up. No way. Really?"

Sango bit her lip. "It an out there idea but we do have evidence."

"She was sneaking around in the woods with him yesterday." Kin told her.

"And she willing went to hang out with him, _alone_, today." Rin mentioned.

"And she didn't even complain." Sango added.

Ayame sat there with a blank look, processing the information before grinning at the girls.

Suddenly they all began cheering and screaming. This caused the guys to come running to Sango's room and peer inside.

"Is everything ok?" Kouga asked.

The girls nodded with goofy smiles on their faces.

"They look a little insane at the moment." Miroku said wondering what was with the look on their faces.

Then Rin smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "But I don't get why she hasn't told us."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed it. I read a few of my older chaps and noticed my writing gotten better. I wanted to say sorry for how i failed so much in the beginning but anyways... Review please if you liked it or not. Feedback is good for authors and review on other stories you read because all authors apperciate it.

Jaa, mata ne!


	25. Keeping the Secret

"Let's not tell anyone we're dating, okay?" Kagome said as they got out the car.

"Why?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't our friends want to know."

"Yes but let's keep it a secret and pretend we hate each other like before then surprise everyone next week at the engagement party after we say the wedding's off." Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I don't get the point of us breaking off the wedding if we like each other."

"We can still get married later." Kagome cleared her throat, "I mean if we're still together that is. But I'm only 16 and you're 17. Are you _really_ ready to get married?"

Just before they reached the front door, Inuyasha pulled her into the shadows of the house, trapping her between his body and the house.

Kagome gulped and looked at the door then back at Inuyasha. "Move Inuyasha. Someone might see us."

"No one can see us. It's dark out here and the moon light is blocked by clouds." Inuyasha stated before saying, "I'll agree with you on keeping our relationship a secret, only because everyone will start bugging me even more than they do when it comes to you."

Kagome sighed with relief but felt something off. "I sense a 'but' in that statement."

Inuyasha nodded. "But, I don't get the point of putting off the wedding. Before, yes, because we didn't like each other or just didn't want to admit it, either way you see it. Though, this wedding isn't really for us but for our families whose companies aren't doing so hot at the moment and need the merger"

"But don't you feel like you're being used?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do. Anyone would but the thing is my parent raised me which is worth much more than anything I could do for them, and the same goes for you, so wouldn't you do this for your parents?"

"When you put it that way… I guess, but-

Before Kagome could finish what she was saying, Inuyasha's lips were on hers, "Also, I for one enjoyed our date and think we should get planning another secret one. Oyasumi." He pecked her lips once more then went into the house.

Kagome groaned and glared at the open door. He so did that on purpose so she wouldn't say what she wanted to.

~123~

When Kagome went into the house, she was surprised none of her friends were hanging out in the living room, game room or kitchen. It was only a little after nine which made it even weirder. By now the girls would have been watching their movie pick of the night. If she remember correctly, it was Sango's turn to pick a movie.

Kagome shrugged it off and yawned. She felt oddly tired tonight anyways. It would be nice to turn in early.

She climbed the step and walked down the hall to her room. Across the hall from her room was Inuyasha'a. She wondered if he already got in bed. Kagome shook her head. Bad. Can't wonder about anything he does.

She turned and opened her door, only to suddenly be pulled in and the door slammed behind her. She was pushed onto her bed and just when she was about to call forth some of her powers, the light flickered on. All four of her best friends, in their pajamas, were posted around the room. Kin was sitting on her dresser. Rin was leaning against the window seal. Ayame stood at the wall by the bathroom door. And Sango was blocking the door, her hand hovering over the light switch.

"Hey… guys…?" Kagome glance worriedly at all her besties.

"Don't hey us." Kin glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on, huh?" Rin asked, crossing her arms.

"Are we not good enough to know everything about you now?" Ayame placed her hands on her hips.

Sango shook her head. "Girls, girls, let's give our friend a chance to explain before we rip her head off, shall we."

Kagome took a deep breath in, "What? Why would you guys rip my head off?'

Kin was suddenly pushing Kagome back into the mattress, "Because you didn't tell us you are dating INuyasha. How could you? Don't you know I live for this type of drama? Why did you keep this from me?" She asked, shaking her.

"Kin." Ayame pulled her off of Kagome and tsked, "No tackling the suspect."

Kin pouted. "I didn't exactly tackle her."

Ayame gave her a look. "Fine. But I'm not saying sorry until she talks."

"Guys, would said I'm dating Inuyasha? We're not dating. Not even close." Kagome assured.

"Liar! I sense a Pinocchio." Rin narrowed her eyes pointing at Kagome.

Ayame and Kin nodded in agreement.

"Settle down ladies." Sango sighed, "She says they're not dating so let's take her word for it. " Sango walked up to the bed and gripped onto Kagome's collar and looked her in the eye, "But if we find out you're lying." Sango made a cutting motion across her neck.

Kagome gulped and nodded.

The girls left the room one by one, Sango be the last the leave. She smiled at Kagome a little too sweet, "Oyasumi Gome." Then turned off the lights.

Kagome shivered. Her friends were surely crazy.

~123~

By noon the next day everyone was at their own house, with the exception of Miroku who went back to Inuyasha's. Sesshoumaru disappeared immediately once entering the house. Inuyasha went to the kitchen and greeted his mother before going to his bedroom with Miroku.

"What an awesome week, eh?" Miroku sat on the computer chair and began spinning himself around.

"Sure, I guess." Inuyasha shrugged and turned on the TV.

"Well, if you exclude the part where you almost killed Kagome." Miroku stopped spinning to cool his head before spinning the chair once again.

Inuyasha watched him as he spun round and round, "I did not _almost_ kill Kagome. She's perfectly fine."

"_Now_…"

Inuyasha was suddenly getting a headache from watching Miroku constantly spin. Next thing you know, the remote slipped out of his hand and hit Miroku in the head.

"Ouch. Was that really necessary?"

"You were giving me a headache."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "So what happened with you and Kagome yesterday?"

Inuyasha focused his attention on the TV. "What do you mean?"

"Well you guys were gone all day and I thought you were finally getting along. I mean you didn't fight for a couple days and then this morning you had that huge fight over nothing, as usual." Miroku put up the mini football on Inuyasha's desk and began tossing it in the air.

"Are you getting at something?"

"What happen between today and yesterday for you to start you bickering again?"

Inuyasha sighed as he remembered what Kagome said, "…_let's keep it a secret and pretend we hate each other like before…"_ He didn't get the logic of the situation. But since he didn't want to make her mad when they were just getting along, he made up an excuse as well.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that and just told her he didn't agree at all with what she was saying. But then she probably would of just called their whole 'dating' thing off.

Inuyasha sighed again. He had a feeling things were going to get complicated.

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blinked a few times before realizing Miroku had move from the chair over his bed and was now waving his hand in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha slapped his hand away, "What?"

"I thought I lost you for a minute. You were zoned out like crazy."

"I was just thinking." Inuyasha laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Miroku sat on the edge of the bed, "Didn't we already discussing that thinking is bad for you."

Inuyasha opened one eye and kicked him off, "Go home."

"Gosh, so rude." Miroku chuckled, making his way to the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever."

~123~

"Should I wear the blue shirt or the green shirt?" Kagome asked herself, holding out her options to herself. The blue one was cute but the green one made her waist look smaller, "Decisions, descisions."

"Kagome! Hurry up! Inuyasha's outside waiting for you.!"

"Okay mom!" Kagome yelled back down to her mom.

She opted for the green shirt and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans. She did her makeup as fast as possible then grabbed her book bag and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving." She said hurrying out the door.

"Bye." Her mom called back to her from the living room.

Kagome locked the door and walked calmly to Inuyasha's car as if she wasn't just racing to get outside.

"Ohayo." She greeted getting into the car.

Inuyasha nodded an acknowledgment then shifted the car into gear and driving onto the street.

"That's all I get, a nod, can't say good morning." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha coughed and muttered a 'morning'. It was weird. They never said good morning to each other when he picked her up. Even if they were dating now, it still felt awkward.

Kagome rolled her eyes. As soon as they got out of school, she quickly got out the car, went up to the steps where her friends where standing.

"Ohayo everyone."

"Ohayo." They all greeted her at the same time.

"Did something between you and Inuyasha on the way here?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little mad. That's all." Sango shrugged.

"Hello ladies. Sango." Miroku smiled at her.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha just as he joined them.

"Hey guys."

Everyone greeted him and then Ayame went inside the school with Kouga and Kin with Kyza. Sango, Rin and Kagome went in a little later followed by Miroku and Inuyasha. Just when they reached homeroom and all their friends were inside, Inuyasha pulled Kagome back just before she entered the room.

"Inuyasha, we're in school. Someone's going to see us." Kagome complained brushing his hand off.

"I just want to say… um…" Inuyasha coughed, blushing, "You look pretty today." Then he went inside the room.

Kagome couldn't help herself when she began grinning like a fool. The green shirt was defiantly the better choice, she thought going into the room as well.

~123~

"Kagome, keep up." Sango called over her shoulder.

"Sorry Sango but I don't feel like sprinting today." Kagome called back, giving a weak smile.

Sango shrugged and set her pace which had her a few yards ahead of Kagome went in a few minutes.

"Hey."

Kagome glanced around then peeked at Inuyasha through her bangs, "You realize we're in gym class where people will notice us socializing. Especially Sango and Kouga."

"Running side by side won't be noticeable."

"It is when everyone knows you're way faster than me and suddenly deciding to keep pace with me."

"I just wanted to say 'hi' okay." He grinned then ran ahead.

Kagome giggled. He is such a loser. Kagome stopped laughing as soon as she realized what she was doing. He probably did the same thing with other girls he dated, so him saying 'hi' in gym, in secret was nothing special. Not at all. Anyways she's not suppose to be falling for his cute ways. Or any of his ways for a matter of fact.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know how long she could put up with him being this nice. There was no way she would be able to break his heart if this continued.

~123~

Kagome and Inuyasha sat awkwardly at the table during lunch period. For some reason it seemed everyone was being more lovey-dovey today. Rin was giggling and blushing as she texted Sesshoumaru. Ayame and Kouga were feeding each and literally rubbing noses. And Kin and Kyza were cuddling and kissing.

Sango and Miroku were the only people that could save her sanity. Kagome thought, looking at them. Only to realize Sango was blushing as Miroku was telling her something, instead of pushing him away. (This could only mean hell finally froze over.)

Why was everyone being so lovey-dovey? Was there something in the water?

Kagome glimpsed at Inuyasha, who gave her an awkward smile back. She dropped her head and sighed. If the bell didn't ring soon, Kagome felt she would go crazy. And then a hand suddenly touched hers before intertwining with her fingers. Kagome looked at her and Inuyasha's interlocked hands under the table then back up at him. He gave her a quick wink, before continuing eating his fries.

Kagome felt herself start to smile and covered it up by biting her lip. Now she knew Inuyasha never did this with other girls, like Kikyo because they all sat together every lunch and only the 9 of them with the exception of Sesshoumaru, who use to sit at the table when he was still in school with them. That thought only made her smile more.

~123~

On the way out of the lunch room, Kagome felt something slipped into her hand as Inuyasha walked pass her, heading in the direction of his next class. She closed her hand tightly around the object as she walked with Kin and Ayame to their lockers. It wasn't until she got to her art class that she finally opened her hands.

It was a piece of paper, folded about a billion times. Kagome rolled her eyes. Were they still in middle school? Giving and receiving notes seemed so childish.

It took her a while to unfold the paper which reminded her of how the girls use to always fold their notes into neat shapes. Which seemed kind of pointless since it was meant to be open.

[**Meet me at the park at 5.  
p.s. Don't be late.**]

"Why at the park?" Kagome murmured to herself.

"What's that?"

Kagome jumped and crumbled the note in her hand before turning to Kin. "Nothing. Just a piece of paper."

Kin raised an eye brow. "Oh, really? Then you won't mind me looking at it." She held her hand out.

Kagome thought about it. Inuyasha name wasn't on it so she could play it off like Houjo gave it to her but then again, Houjo's not a mean person and wouldn't write 'don't be late' on a note for a date.

"You're really nosy, you know that Kin?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I admit that I am and probably always will be. Especially when my best friend tries to hide love letters from me." Kin nodded.

"It's not a love letter." Kagome informed.

Kin crossed her eyes. "Then what can it be that the _always open_ Kagome can't show it to me?"

Kagome bit her lip, "It's a note from the gym teacher."

"The gym teacher? What happened?" Kin asked, her suspicious expression suddenly becoming concerned.

"Nothing really. She just wanted me to know that I could possibly fail gym this quarter if I don't work harder."

"Ahh… I see. Sorry for pestering but wasn't that easy just to tell me the truth?"

Kagome coughed. "Uh… yeah…"

Now she felt guilty for lying. Whatever Inuyasha is planning better be worth this stupid note he gave her, she thought, tearing it up.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I can feel the end coming. Can you? Just a few more chapters left. Anways review please.

Jaa, mata


End file.
